The price of time
by Gina281087
Summary: Danny va vivre les pires 48 heures de sa vie.[DannyOC]
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de Without a trace ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.

**Chapitre 1**

_6h00._

Danny se massa la nuque en souriant, son esprit envahi d'images toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres. La petite secousse que fit l'ascenseur lui fit comprendre qu'il était arrivé et le tira en même temps de sa rêverie. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'open space où l'attendait Martin.

Danny : Hep bro !

Martin : Salut Danny. (Rigolant) La nuit a été courte ?

Danny lui lança un regard qui en disait beaucoup, sourit et s'assit sur le coin de son bureau. Ca faisait maintenant tout juste une semaine que Kate, sa petite amie, avait emménagé chez lui.

Martin : Alors, dis-moi…comment ça passe avec Kate ?

Danny : Bien, bien, on se marche parfois un peu sur les pieds, il faut le temps qu'on prenne ses marques, mais c'est génial…elle…(souriant) je suis heureux.

Martin : Je vois ça…Je suis content pour toi, tu le mérites.

Danny : Et toi ? Tu n'as personne depuis ta rupture avec Sam ?

Martin (haussant les épaules) : Bah tu sais comment ça va…j'ai fait des rencontres mais rien de sérieux.

Danny : Tu sais, une de mes voisines cherche un homme stable avec qui elle pourrait partager sa vie. Si tu veux, je peux lui téléphoner et lui dire que tu es intéressé. (Il continua en rigolant) Bon Ok, elle a 54 ans, mais…

Martin l'interrompit d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Il continuèrent à parler des leurs amours respectives pendant environ dix minutes puis se concentrèrent sur leur nouvelle affaire. Une jeune femme prénommée Emily McNamara avait disparu après avoir passé la nuit dans une discothèque.

Martin (briefant Danny) : Apparemment, elle aurait été embarquée de force dans un pick-up rouge. NYPD nous a contactés immédiatement. Jack est sur les lieux avec Sam, et Vivian est avec les parents.

Danny ( étouffant un bâillement avec sa main) : Ce n'est pas une heure pour se faire enlever…

Martin : Ne te plains pas, Jack m'a appelé avant toi, je suis ici depuis 5h30.  
Danny : Que sait-on d'elle ?

Martin : Ses parents sont riches, très riches… Son père dirige une énorme société d'immobilier et sa mère n'est autre que Eva Mariah Lange !

Danny : Ev.. La Eva Mariah Lange ?

Martin : Oui, celle-là même. (Rigolant) Depuis quand tu es au courant des personnalités mondaines ?

Danny : J'ai beau me tenir éloigné de ce monde-là le plus possible, tu ne peux pas échapper à ce que les journaux appellent « Le phénomène Eva ».

Martin sourit imaginant Danny plongé dans une revue mondaine, une chose qui n'arriverait sans doute jamais, compte tenu de la personnalité du jeune agent. Mais il avait raison, on ne pouvait pas ignorer qui était Mme Lange. A la mort de son père, feu William Lange, un riche industriel, elle avait hérité de toute sa fortune et, avec une poigne de fer et un esprit brillant, elle l'avait fait fructifier pour devenir l'une des femmes les plus riches et les plus puissantes de l'Etat de New York. Elle était arriviste et faisait tout pour arriver à ses fins, ce qui faisait d'elle une personne respectée ; et elle était très généreuse, ce qui faisait d'elle une femme appréciée. Si sa fille unique avait disparu, c'était sûrement pour obtenir une rançon en échange de sa liberté. Danny passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui eu pour résultat de rendre fous ses épis rebelles.

Danny (s'installant devant son ordinateur): Allons-y…

Ils passèrent la matinée à rechercher des informations sur la jeune disparue. Cette dernière était loin d'avoir de bonnes fréquentations. Elle sortait avec un étudiant de seconde année qui avait comme occupation secondaire la vente et l'achat de substances illicites. Il devait une considérable somme d'argent auprès d'une bande de son quartier, et lorsque la famille McNamara reçut une demande de rançon, les soupçons se portèrent directement sur lui.

Cependant, il s'avéra qu'il n'y était pour rien et ils durent recentrer leurs recherches sur d'autres suspects. Malheureusement, ceux-ci ne manquaient pas vu la fortune des parents d'Emily. N'importe qui aurait pu l'enlever et exiger des millions de dollars contre sa libération. C'était une proie facile. Elle traînait dans des endroits peu recommandables et refusait d'être accompagnée de garde du corps. Le père d'Emily était resté à la maison tandis que sa mère se trouvait dans les locaux du FBI. Elle avait eu besoin de bouger, elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'attende.

Eva (en pleurs) : Elle souhaite avoir une vie normale, vivre sa jeunesse comme les autres, vous voyez ? Je –je - j'aurais du la convaincre d'emmener quelqu'un avec elle quand elle sortait le soir… Je n'ai pas su la protéger et maintenant voilà ce qui arrive…

Danny (lui tendant gentiment un mouchoir) : Madame Lange, ce n'est pas de votre faute… Votre fille est majeure et vous ne pouvez pas la protéger de tout. Vous êtes riche et influente et cela la prédispose à certains dangers, mais vous n'en êtes pas responsable.

Il la regarda attentivement. C'était une toute autre femme que celle qu'on voyait dans les journaux. Celle qu'on nommait « la femme de fer » venait de montrer sa plus grande faiblesse : sa fille. Son amour pour elle était indéniable et la savoir en danger la rendait fragile et touchante.

Danny (enchaînant) : Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais vous devez rester forte pour elle. On a eu la preuve qu'elle est toujours en vie et le FBI a l'habitude de s'occuper de ce genre de situation. Vous devez garder confiance, on va retrouver votre fille.

Eva (séchant ses larmes) : Je vous fais confiance et quoi qu'on ait à payer, on le payera. Je donnerais tout pour la ravoir près de moi…C'est -c'est ma fille et -et-et…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, s'étant remise à pleurer. Danny passa gentiment sa main dans son dos et la laissa seule un moment, le temps de se calmer. Il croyait que les gens de la haute société étaient tous superficiels aussi bien dans leur comportement que dans leurs sentiments, mais il se trompait. En face de lui se tenait une mère brisée par l'absence de son enfant. Une mère comme les autres…

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Martin qui, les sourcils froncés, semblait captivé par son écran d'ordinateur.

Danny ( se penchant au-dessus de lui) : Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Martin : Ca se pourrait bien, oui…Tu vois cet homme là ?

Danny : Oui, c'est qui ?

Martin : L'ancien jardinier des McNamara et figure-toi qu'il a un casier…

Danny : Ils l'ont viré ?

Martin : Oui, il y a sept mois après l'avoir surpris en train de voler de l'argenterie.

Danny : Tu as son adresse ?

Martin : Yep. Jack est tout près, il va le ramener ici.

_14h00._

Jack et Sam amenèrent Tyler Waits, l'ancien jardinier de la famille, en salle d'interrogatoire. Sam s'assit devant lui tandis que Jack restait debout dans un coin, son visage impassible.

Sam : Dites-moi Monsieur Waits, depuis quand connaissez-vous les McNamara ?

Tyler : J'ai travaillé pour eux pendant deux ans.

Sam : Et vous avez été licencié pour vol, c'est bien ça ?

Tyler (s'énervant) : Ils ont menti, ils n'ont jamais su prouver que c'était moi.

Sam : Vous ne vous êtes pas défendu ?

Tyler : Contre ces gens-là ? C'est impossible, vous savez comment ça marche, les richards contrôlent ce monde…

Sam : Vous avez bien un casier Mr. Waits ?

Tyler : Oui… Des erreurs de jeunesse…

Sam : Pourquoi n'en avoir pas parlé à vos employeurs ?

Tyler (riant amèrement) : Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'ils m'auraient embauché si je leur avais dit ? J'ai estimé que je méritais une seconde chance…

Jack (intervenant) : Pour vous, ce serait plutôt une sixième chance, voire une septième…Vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps, escroqueries diverses, chantage, vol…

Tyler : Hey ! J'ai payé ma dette à la société, je suis clean maintenant.

Jack : J'aimerais tellement vous croire…Seulement il semblerait que vous ayez tendance à récidiver. Vous connaissez le principe de tirer la leçon de ses erreurs ?

Tyler : Bon, c'est fini ces petits jeux…Pourquoi suis-je là ?

Sam : Vous n'en avez aucune idée ?

Tyler : C'est pour l'enlèvement d'Emily, je suppose ? Toute la TV en parle…je sais ce que vous pensez, mais je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans…

Jack : Ou étiez-vous cette nuit entre 4 et 6 heures du matin ?

Tyler (avec un petit sourire) : Dans mon lit, ronflant comme un bébé et non, personne ne peut le confirmer…

Martin regardait l'interrogatoire depuis la glace sans tain. Jack le croyait coupable. Il pouvait le lire sur le visage de son patron. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas assez de preuves pour confondre Tyler Waits et celui-ci exigeait la présence de son avocat.

_15h00._

L'avocat de Tyler Waits était arrivé et s'était entretenu avec son client. La rançon devait être remise pour le soir même à 20 heures. Heureusement pour eux, Tyler Waits n'était pas doué pour les kidnappings, ni pour le reste d'ailleurs. Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de difficulté à trouver des preuves qui le reliaient à l'enlèvement, comme le fait qu'il ait utilisé son propre pick-up. Il n'avait pas agi seul et pour essayer d'arranger son cas, il n'hésita pas à donner le nom de son complice. Jack et Danny prirent leurs manteaux et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement où était détenue Emily. Dégainant leurs armes, ils enfoncèrent la porte et ordonnèrent à l'homme présent dans la pièce de se mettre à terre. Pendant que Jack le menottait et que les policiers envahissaient la pièce, Danny se dirigea vers une petite chambre où se trouvait Emily, ligotée et bâillonnée. Il la libéra et elle se jeta dans ses bras, en pleurs. Il referma gentiment ses bras autour d'elle et attendit qu'elle se calme. Ensuite il passa son manteau autour de ses épaules et ils sortirent de l'appartement.

M. McNamara avait rejoint sa femme dans les bureaux du FBI et tous les deux attendaient avec impatiente le retour de leur fille. Quand ils la virent arriver, leurs visages s'illuminèrent et ils se précipitèrent pour le prendre dans leurs bras. Danny sourit doucement, heureux que cette histoire se soit bien terminée, de plus si rapidement. Ce n'était pas souvent le cas, il le savait. Il se dirigeait vers son bureau quand il entendit qu'on le hélait.

… : Agent Taylor.

Danny : Oui ?

Eva : Merci, j'ai eu raison de vous faire confiance.

Danny : Je vous en prie, madame.

Eva : Appelez-moi Eva.

Danny (souriant) : D'accord Eva. Comme ça, je pourrai me vanter de connaître une personnalité.

L'équipe passa le reste de la journée à s'occuper de paperasse. Il y avait beaucoup de rapports à mettre en ordre et Jack devait faire une communication à la presse à propos de l'enlèvement. Danny rentra chez lui en début de soirée.

Danny (accrochant son manteau au porte-manteau) : Kate, tu es là ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, elle ne devait pas être rentrée. Il ouvrit le frigo et se réchauffa quelques restes. Il n'avait pas très faim et ne termina pas son assiette. Alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle, il lut le petit mot que lui avait écrit Kate avant de partir pour son travail.

_Hey Danny, tu es parti tôt ce matin…Tu aurais du me réveiller, j'aurais bien voulu un bisou avant de commencer ma journée. On se verra ce soir…j'espère que tout s'est bien passé au boulot pour toi._

_Je t'aime. _

_Kate._

Il sourit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche bien relaxante. Alors qu'il revenait dans le salon, les cheveux encore mouillés, il entendit le téléphone sonner. Il décrocha.

… : Danny Taylor ?

Danny : Oui ?

… : Vous êtes enfin rentré.

Danny : Euh…oui…Qui est à l'appareil ?

… : Pouvez vous me dire l'heure qu'il est ?

Danny : Quoi ?

… : Pouvez vous me dire l'heure qu'il est ?

Danny (fronçant les sourcils) : 19h45 pourquoi ?

Il entendit un gros claquement, comme une porte métallique qu'on referme.

… : Dans deux jours, à la même heure, votre petite amie sera morte.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 

_19h46. _

Danny resta silencieux pendant un moment, choqué par ce qu'il avait entendu. Il passa nerveusement sa main sur son visage et finit par répondre.

Danny : De quoi parlez-vous ? Où est Kate ?

… : Mmmh Kate est avec moi, je ne pourrais pas vous affirmer qu'elle est en sécurité, mais pour le moment, elle est en vie.

Danny sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de Kate. Il y eut deux sonneries, puis quelqu'un décrocha.

… : Et oui, c'est encore moi ! J'espère que vous me croyez maintenant…

Danny raccrocha son portable avec rage et reprit sa conversation avec son interlocuteur.

Danny : Ose seulement la toucher et…

… : Danny, Danny, pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu permets que je t'appelle Danny ? Vu que toi et moi allons devenir très proches pendant ces deux prochains jours…. Tu peux m'appeler Frank, si tu veux. Ce n'est évidemment pas mon prénom, mais je ne vais pas quand-même t'obliger à me servir du Monsieur, (rigolant) tu pourrais croire que je suis sadique…

Danny serra les dents, essayant de rester calme. Le ton doucereux qu'employait « Frank » l'énervait au plus au point.

Frank : Voilà, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allons pouvoir parler de choses sérieuses…

Danny : Je veux parler à Kate !

Frank : Je regrette, mais c'est impossible pour le moment. Et ça me désole vraiment de ne pas pouvoir te faire ce plaisir, étant donné que tu ne lui parleras peut-être plus jamais…

Danny (fermant les yeux un moment avant de répondre) : Je veux lui parler tout de suite !

Frank : Rien ne sert d'élever la voix… je t'ai dit que c'était impossible. Kate dort paisiblement pour le moment. Le réveil va sûrement être un peu difficile, mais elle me semble courageuse, donc ça ira. C'est un joli brin de fille, tu as très bon goût…J'ai une question a te poser.

Danny : Vas-y.

Frank : Connais-tu la plus grande peur de Kate ?

Danny : …

Frank : Tu sais, ça fait un petit temps que je l'observe et j'ai remarqué qu'elle était claustrophobe…la pauvre. Donc, je suppose que se faire enfermer sous terre la terrifierait ?

Danny (la voix paniquée) : Que lui as-tu fait, enfoiré ?

Frank (très calmement, une note d'amusement perceptible dans sa voix): Oh Danny tu me déçois… Moi qui croyais qu'on avait une conversation civilisée…Attention tu risquerais de me mettre en colère. Bon, comme il semblerait que tu aies quelques questions, ce que je trouve parfaitement légitime compte tenu de la situation, je vais faire mon possible pour t'expliquer en quoi consiste mon plan de génie. Car il faut bien le reconnaître, c'est tout simplement grandiose, minutieusement préparé, un timing parfait, bref un chef-d'œuvre…

Danny ne tenait plus. Il aurait voulu se retrouver en face de lui et lui faire passer à tout jamais l'envie de jouer avec ses nerfs.

Frank : Tout d'abord, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes attentivement.

Danny : …

Frank : Danny ? Danny !

Danny ( la main crispée sur le combiné): J'écoute.

Frank : Règle numéro une : Pas de police, ni bien entendu de FBI. Je sais que la procédure voudrait que tu composes le numéro de ce cher Jack Malone, mais ça n'arrangerait pas les affaires de notre petite Kate. Je veux que, demain, tu te rendes à ton travail comme si de rien n'était, est-ce bien compris ?

Danny : Oui.

Frank : Bien…Règle numéro deux : Je veux que tu suives mes instructions à la lettre. Je vais te demander de faire un petit travail pour moi, quelque chose que tu n'apprécieras pas forcément, mais si tu aimes vraiment ta petite amie, je suis sûr que tu m'obéiras.

Danny (avalant sa salive avec difficulté) : De quoi s'agit-il ?

Frank : Chaque chose en son temps. As-tu compris ces deux règles ?

Danny : Oui… Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu as fait de Kate.

Frank : D'accord. Après tout, tu as fait des efforts pour rester calme, je crois que tu le mérites. Kate est enfermée dans une pièce sous terre. Cette pièce est totalement hermétique, ce qui veut dire que sans le dispositif que j'ai installé, elle manquerait d'air très rapidement. Heureusement, grâce à moi, elle dispose d'une quantité d'air suffisante pour tenir 48 heures. J'ai refermé le sas à 19h45, c'est-à-dire que dans deux jours, à cette même heure, la femme qui partage ta vie commencera à étouffer.

Danny dut s'asseoir, sentant que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter. Il regarda tout autour de lui, tout lui semblait irréel. C'était le pire scénario qu'il puisse imaginer : Kate disparaissant.

Frank : J'ai mis quelques magazines dans la pièce et un fauteuil. J'ai même prévu une sorte de sanitaires, j'aurais peur que tu croies que je suis un monstre. Je dois te dire que depuis que je l'observe, je trouve Kate de plus en plus sympathique. Ca m'ennuie vraiment qu'elle soit mêlée à tout cela, mais si tu fais ce que je te dis, elle devrait s'en sortir saine et sauve. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire, il y a une caméra qui marche en continu, donc tu pourras bientôt la voir.

Danny : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui faire ça ? Pourquoi me faire ça ?

Frank : Ce n'est pas le moment d'entrer dans ce genre de considération, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre de toute façon… Tu vas devoir obéir, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je te recontacterai. Dors bien Danny.

_19h50._

A peu près cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées. Un laps de temps qui aurait pu paraître dérisoire, mais qui prenait une dimension tout autre pour Danny. Il regarda l'horloge de son salon avec une expression horrifiée. Le temps semblait passer à une vitesse folle. Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours le combiné dans sa main. Il raccrocha et commença à faire les cent pas dans son appartement. Il devait se concentrer, mais c'était impossible. Son esprit était assailli d'images atroces et de questions sans réponses.

Kate était-elle vraiment en vie ? Qui était ce Frank ? Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi ? Qu'allait-il devoir faire ? Et s'il la tuait de toute façon ? Allait-il arriver à temps pour la sauver ?

Il balaya de la main tout le contenu de la table basse, dont un vase qui alla se briser en mille morceaux.

Danny (à voix haute) : Hé merde !

Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Son instinct lui disait d'appeler Jack, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ce désaxé détenait Kate et menaçait de la tuer s'il ne suivait pas les règles de son jeu pervers. Il regarda tout autour de l'appartement. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de traces de lutte, elle n'avait sûrement pas du être enlevée ici. Peut-être à l'entrée de l'immeuble ou à la sortie du métro. Il détestait que Kate prenne le métro seule le soir, mais n'ayant plus de voiture depuis trois mois, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était vraiment une torture pour elle, compte tenu de sa peur des espaces confinés.

La respiration de Danny s'accéléra alors que son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Il devait faire quelque chose, il devait trouver le moyen de se sortir de cette situation… Son attention se porta alors sur le répondeur qui affichait quatre messages. Il les écouta. Le premier était de Kate qui lui disait qu'elle allait rentrer vers 18h30. Son cœur se serra en entendant sa voix douce et chaleureuse. Les trois autres ne disaient rien, ils devaient sans doute provenir de Frank qui essayait de le contacter.

_19h56._

Le temps passait, inévitablement.

_19h57._

Danny se leva, prit ses clefs et son manteau et quitta l'appartement. Il roula vers la station de métro, près de son appartement. Il sortit de la voiture et commença à regarder tout autour de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait, mais il devait absolument trouver quelque chose. Il y avait encore beaucoup de monde dans les rues et de petits groupes de personnes sortaient à intervalles irréguliers de la station.

Il savait que quand Kate prenait le métro, elle avait l'habitude de revenir par une petite ruelle qui faisait un raccourci. Danny lui avait déjà dit que ce n'était pas prudent, mais elle était tout aussi têtue que lui. Il s'aventura donc dans la ruelle qui était faiblement éclairée et parcourut du regard les alentours. Il remarqua très vite un objet qui traînait à terre. Un collier. Il se pencha et, avec un stylo, le ramassa. C'était bien le sien, Danny le lui avait offert à son anniversaire.

Danny (murmurant) : Oh Kate…

Il se leva, mit le collier dans un sac et n'ayant rien trouvé de plus, sortit de la ruelle. Un vieil homme sans abri était assit tout près de l'endroit et essayait de réparer sa chaussure avec un morceau d'adhésif. Danny s'approcha de lui et sortit son badge.

Danny : Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Danny Taylor, je suis du FBI.

Le vieil homme (se renfrognant) : Je ne sais rien du tout, je ne peux pas vous aider…

Danny : S'il vous plaît, monsieur. C'est très important, nous enquêtons sur une disparition. Avez-vous déjà vu cette femme ?

Il sortit de sa poche la photo qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Kate souriait, comme à son habitude. Le vieil homme la regarda avec attention alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage ridé.

Le vieil homme : Mademoiselle Kate ? Bien sûr que je l'ai déjà vue ! Elle passe souvent par ici… elle a toujours un mot gentil pour moi …et elle m'apporte à manger. Elle a essayé de me trouver un foyer, mais je n'aime pas ces endroits-là. Il me faut ma liberté et mon espace… Vous dites qu'elle a disparu ?

Danny : Oui, ce soir-même…vers 18h30. Elle a été enlevée, vous n'avez rien remarqué ?

Le vieil homme : Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne l'ai pas vue… je cherchais mon chat qui s'était enfui. Si j'avais été là, je l'aurais défendue, c'est une personne si agréable. Qui a bien pu faire ça ?

Danny : Nous l'ignorons encore. Nous essayons de savoir ce qui s'est passé…

Le vieil homme : Personne ne pourra vous aider. C'est un endroit désert par ici, ces immeubles sont inhabités depuis des années.

Danny soupira avec désespoir. Le vieil homme avait raison, personne n'aurait pu la remarquer par ici. En cette saison, la nuit tombait vite et les gens se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux à cause du froid. Il remercia le clochard et regarda sa montre.

_20h31._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 Deux heures auparavant… 

_Kate ferma les yeux un instant.. Elle s'imaginait être sur une plage avec l'océan s'étendant à perte de vue. Son médecin lui avait conseillé cette technique de relaxation quand elle se sentait oppressée, ce qui était le cas en ce moment. Les gens se pressaient et se bousculaient pour rentrer dans le wagon et elle voyait son espace devenir de plus en plus étroit. Elle prit une grande respiration, essayant de calmer ses angoisses. Elle souffrait beaucoup d'être claustrophobe et elle aspirait au jour où elle pourrait enfin prendre le métro sans crainte de faire un malaise._

_Tu es sur la plage, tu es détendue, tu entends le bruit des vagues… Tu peux respirer tranquillement, il n'y a rien autour de toi…Tu es à la montagne, le paysage est magnifique, l'espace s'étend à l'infini… Raaaaaa ! Ca ne marche pas ! Ressaisis-toi Kate ! Tu es sur la plage…_

_Mais elle avait beau essayer de se détendre, rien n'y faisait. Sa respiration devint saccadée, alors qu'elle commençait à avoir des bouffées de chaleur. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle tenta tant bien que mal de les contrôler. Un homme obèse entra et la plaqua contre la paroi du wagon. Ses jambes commencèrent à flageoler alors qu'elle voyait tout se rétrécir autour d'elle._

_Pas de crise maintenant Kate, pitié, reprends-toi !_

_Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'agréable qui la ferait se sentir en sécurité. Danny. Elle allait bientôt rentrer et se retrouver à ses côtés. Il fallait qu'elle tienne encore un peu, un tout petit peu, elle était bientôt arrivée. Elle pensa à son visage, à ses mains, à son corps…Kate commença à se calmer, sa respiration revenant petit à petit à la normale. Elle se surprit à sourire lorsqu'elle pensa à la soirée qu'ils allaient passer tous les deux. Elle était heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Un petit choc la fit sursauter et elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux. C'était sa station, elle allait pouvoir sortir à l'air libre, enfin._

_Cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait dans sa voiture, elle n'allait pas traîner. Il avait observé ses allées et venues depuis ces deux derniers mois et il savait qu'elle allait s'aventurer dans cette petite ruelle sombre. Il regarda sur le siège arrière avec un air désolé._

… _: Excuse-moi minet, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix._

_Il secoua la tête, mécontent de son geste. Il n'aimait pas tuer les animaux, mais sur le moment, ça avait paru être une bonne idée. Il n'arrêtait pas de miauler, il allait le faire repérer. « Au moins, ça occupera le vieux » s'était-il dit après avoir frappé violemment la tête du chat avec un cric. Il se débarrasserait du cadavre plus tard. Après avoir eu Kate._

_Il se frotta les mains engourdies par le froid, son regard perçant la nuit tombante. C'est là qu'il la vit, marchant d'un pas rapide vers sa direction. Il sentit une pointe d'excitation monter au creux de son ventre. C'était le grand soir, il allait enfin pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Il prit le flacon posé sur le siège d'à côté et sortit tout doucement de la voiture. _

_Danny se frotta les yeux, la paperasse l'ennuyait toujours autant. Il savait que ça faisait partie du boulot, mais néanmoins il préférait toujours être sur le terrain. L'action lui manquait déjà, ignorant que, bientôt, ces moments de calme lui sembleraient si loin._

_Entre temps, dans son bureau, Jack soufflait un peu. Il avait terminé sa conférence de presse et il devait encore mettre certains papiers en ordre. L'affaire s'était réglée facilement et rapidement. C'était un bon jour, un trop bon jour… quelque chose allait se passer, il le savait. _

_Kate grelottait. Ils avaient annoncé –8°C à la météo, mais il devait faire encore plus froid._

_« Ils me font bien rire avec le réchauffement de la planète… » pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle remontait le col de son imperméable. Elle s'inquiétait un peu pour Max, le gentil vieil homme qu'elle croisait en revenant du boulot. Par ce temps, il risquait de mourir de froid. Mais, malgré l'insistance de Kate, il n'avait pas voulu aller au foyer de sans-abri. Elle s'était dit alors qu'il était aussi têtu que Danny et que ces deux-là devraient sûrement bien s'entendre._

_Elle entendit vaguement une porte de voiture se refermer. C'était plutôt surprenant vu que le quartier était quasiment désert. On allait d'ailleurs bientôt détruire les vieux immeubles qui s'y trouvaient. Kate ignorait pourquoi, mais elle était mal à l'aise. Elle sentait comme une présence. Elle chercha des yeux le gentil Max, mais pour une fois, il n'était pas là. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à marcher plus vite, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant. Danny avait raison, le chemin qu'elle utilisait n'était pas sûr, mais jusqu'ici, elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle angoisse. Elle chercha dans sa poche quelque chose susceptible d'être utilisé comme arme, se sentant un peu ridicule à cette idée._

_Les évènements se passèrent ensuite très rapidement. Une main se colla sur sa bouche alors qu'une autre la maintenait fermement. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais son agresseur était bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle sentit une odeur particulière alors que sa tête se mettait à tourner et qu'elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Elle essaya de rester consciente, mais sa vue se troubla et elle s'évanouit._

_C'était bien plus facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il prit le corps inerte dans ses bras et rejoignit son auto. Il posa Kate à terre et ouvrit le coffre. Il la regarda un moment et lui parla, bien qu'elle était totalement incapable de lui répondre._

… _: Je suis sûr que tu préfères être inconsciente. J'ai appris que les espaces confinés te faisaient peur. _

_Il se pencha ensuite et la posa délicatement dans le coffre. C'était une très belle femme et il ne put s'empêcher de caresser son visage. La haine qu'il avait pour Danny ne fit que s'amplifier, se demandant pourquoi, lui, avait droit à partager la vie de quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel que Kate. Elle n'était censée servir que de pion dans son plan machiavélique, mais depuis qu'il observait ses moindres allées et venues, il commençait à ressentir certains sentiments envers elle. Une attirance qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Mais il devait se concentrer, il restait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Il referma le coffre, fit le tour de la voiture et s'installa au volant._

… _: Tu vois minet, c'était simple. Partie une terminée._

_Le chat mort ne répondit pas._

Danny décida de rentrer à l'appartement au cas où « Frank » le rappellerait. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à cette heure-ci, encore moins sans l'équipe scientifique pour analyser les lieux. Il savait qu'il devait contacter Jack, mais il avait peur que ce malade s'en prenne à Kate en représailles. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il remonta en voiture et roula jusqu'à son appartement. Deux messages l'attendaient sur son répondeur et il s'empressa de les écouter. Mais comme pour la fois précédente, aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Cependant, la sonnerie du téléphone se fit rapidement entendre. Danny décrocha le téléphone, serrant les dents quand Frank se mit à parler.

Frank : Tu étais parti Danny ?

Danny : Passe-moi Kate. Maintenant.

Frank : Et où est donc passée ta courtoisie Danny ?

Danny (hargneux): Ce genre de petits jeux ne m'amusent vraiment pas, _Frank_

Frank : Quel dommage pour toi, car moi je me régale…Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas te passer Kate pour le moment. Mais tu pourras lui parler, chaque chose en son temps. Tu n'as pas contacté Jack Malone j'espère ? Sinon je pourrais me fâcher et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Danny : Non, je ne l'ai pas appelé.

Frank : Bien. Juste au cas où tu ne résisterais pas à la tentation et que tu composerais son numéro, je t'ai laissé un petit souvenir pour t'empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise. Quand cette conversation sera finie, descends dans le hall de l'immeuble, une boîte t'y attend. Son contenu devrait t'intéresser.

Danny ( presque en criant): Tu sais que tu es malade ?

Frank (rigolant) : Du calme, du calme… Moi qui croyais te faire plaisir, j'ai conçu ce petit jeu rien que pour toi et…(il arrêta sa phrase) Bon revenons-en au motif de mon appel. Je voulais juste te prévenir que dorénavant, je n'appellerai plus sur ta ligne fixe. Je veux que tu sois libre de tes mouvements…

Danny : Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, hein ?

Frank : Tu le sauras bientôt Danny, tu le sauras bientôt…

Danny : Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que je t'ais fait, mais Kate n'y est pour rien. Réglons ça tous les deux, elle est innocente…

Frank : Il n'y a pas d'innocents dans une guerre Danny, mais c'est vrai que ça m'ennuierait de tuer une telle beauté. Je te recontacterai.

Et il raccrocha. Danny secoua la tête…Cet homme était fou à lier. Il descendit ensuite dans le hall où se trouvait effectivement une petite boîte. Il hésita un moment avant de l'ouvrir, redoutant son contenu. Mais il se ressaisit et tira sur les deux rabats en carton.

Danny (la voix tremblante) : Oh merde…

Le chat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 

Danny sortit et jeta le chat mort dans le grand vide-ordures à côté de son immeuble. Il avait des difficultés pour respirer et il se sentait de plus en plus impuissant. Il n'arrivait plus à penser rationnellement alors que l'Angoisse, cruelle et maligne, prenait petit à petit possession de son corps. Danny savait qu'il devait réussir à se calmer d'une manière où d'une autre, c'était la seule façon d'aider Kate. Il remonta dans l'appartement, changea de vêtements et sortit de nouveau.Il monta en voiture et roula rapidement vers les bureaux du FBI.

_21h23._

Kate n'était pas encore réveillée.

_21h49._

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le « Federal plaza », Danny soupira, espérant que Jack était déjà parti.

Depuis sa rupture avec Anne et la perte du bébé, il restait encore plus tard au travail, son bureau étant devenu une seconde maison. Danny comprenait parfaitement sa réaction, lui-même s'étant souvent plongé à corps perdu dans son boulot pour échapper à sa vie personnelle. Puis, il y avait eu Kate et elle avait tout changé.

Il gara la voiture et entra dans l'imposant immeuble. Il foula de son pas rapide le grand sceau du FBI et, après s'être fait identifier avec sa carte, il prit l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au service des personnes disparues. En traversant le couloir, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de lumière dans le bureau de Jack, il devait sans doute être parti. D'un côté, il était soulagé de ne pas devoir lui rendre des comptes, mais de l'autre, il se sentait encore plus seul. Il alluma la lumière dans l'open space et démarra son ordinateur. La nuit allait être longue. Ou trop courte…

_22h10._

Il restait 45 heures et 35 minutes avant que Kate ne commence à manquer d'air.

Danny commença à fouiller parmi les personnes qui auraient pu lui en vouloir personnellement. Hélas pour lui, la liste était plutôt longue et il se mit à éplucher leur dossier minutieusement. Son regard s'aventura un moment sur la photo posée à côté de son écran. Elle avait été prise deux mois auparavant, dans l'ancien appartement de Kate. Il repensa alors à leur première rencontre.

_Un an plus tôt…_

_Danny se précipita pour attraper l'ascenseur. Il devait interroger un témoin qui se trouvait au dixième étage. De sa main, il empêcha les portes de se fermer et entra. Il dit gentiment bonjour à la jeune femme qui se trouvait là et appuya sur le bouton. L'ascenseur démarra et il s'adossa nonchalamment contre la paroi. La femme qui se trouvait en face de lui était vraiment jolie et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle lui sourit en retour, mais elle semblait mal à l'aise. Elle chipotait nerveusement à sa bague et ses sourcils étaient froncés. _

_Danny : Ca va mademoiselle ? Je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais vous semblez…_

_La femme (l'interrompant) : Je n'aime pas trop les ascenseurs, c- c- c'est rien… _

_Danny : Vous allez à quel étage ?_

_La femme : Au 15__ème_

_Danny : Il ne reste plus que huit étages, ça va aller…_

_La femme (souriant doucement) : Oui, si vous le dites._

_Elle eût à peine terminé sa phrase qu'ils ressentirent une secousse violente, suivie d'un grand bruit. _

_La femme : Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

_Danny : Il doit y avoir eu une panne…_

_Il prit le téléphone de secours et expliqua qu'ils étaient coincés dans la cage d'ascenseur. Il raccrocha ensuite le combiné et se retourna vers la femme._

_Danny : Ils vont nous envoyer un technicien aussi vite que possible, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une demi-heure avant qu'ils ne réussissent à… _

_Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, voyant dans quel état se trouvait la femme. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle d'un air paniqué et sa respiration était saccadée._

_Danny (inquiet): Hé ? Ca va ? _

_La femme (bégayant) : On-on va manquer d'air… C'est - c- c- c'est trop petit ici… il n'y a pas assez d'espace… je-je…_

_Il s'approcha d'elle et posa gentiment sa main sur son visage. Ses deux derniers doigts étaient en contact avec sa carotide et il pouvait sentir à quel point son rythme cardiaque était élevé._

_Danny : Regardez-moi, regardez-moi, voilà c'est bien… Quel est votre nom ?_

_La femme : K- Kate._

_Danny : Ok Kate, moi c'est Danny. Vous allez vous asseoir et essayer de vous détendre._

_Elle tremblait de tout son corps, alors il l'aida à s'asseoir et s'accroupit devant elle. Il prit ses mains entre les siennes et lui parla doucement, essayant de la calmer._

_Danny : Voilà ce qu'on va faire Kate, vous allez fermer les yeux et respirer avec moi. Vous inspirez par le nez et vous expirez par la bouche. Doucement, de grandes inspirations. C'est bien, continuez… avec moi, on inspire, on expire, on inspire, on expire…_

_Kate commença à se détendre et sa respiration revint plus ou moins à la normale. Cependant, elle serrait toujours les mains de Danny avec une force qu'elle était loin d'imaginer posséder. Elle ouvrit ensuite les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage rassurant de Danny._

_Danny : Ca va mieux ?_

_Kate : Un peu._

_Danny : Ils vont bientôt nous sortir de là et je peux vous assurer qu'on ne manquera pas d'air d'ici-là._

_Kate : Je le sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j-j-j' ai l'impression que…_

_Danny : Shhhh…shhhh calmez-vous, concentrez-vous sur votre respiration._

_Elle avala sa salive péniblement, ferma de nouveau les yeux et essaya de faire ce que lui disait Danny. Elle lâcha ensuite ses mains et il s'assit à côté d'elle._

_Kate (toujours les yeux fermés) : Vous devez me trouver ridicule, hein ?_

_Danny : Bien sûr que non… Si vous êtes claustrophobe, il est normal que ce genre de situation vous fasse paniquer._

_Kate : Vous faites quoi dans la vie, Danny ?_

_Danny : Je suis agent du FBI._

_Kate (rigolant) : Non, mais sérieusement ?_

_Danny : Je suis sérieux, je travaille vraiment au FBI._

_Il sortit sa carte et la lui tendit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fit un petit sourire._

_Danny (souriant) : Je sais, la photo n'est pas terrible._

_Kate (lui rendant la carte en souriant) : Vous devriez voir celle de mon permis de conduire… Alors c'est au FBI que vous avez appris à calmer les jeunes femmes dans les ascenseurs ?_

_Danny : Non, j'ai improvisé._

_Kate : Vous êtes plutôt doué._

_Danny : C'est parce que vous êtes courageuse… Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont bientôt nous sortir de là._

_Il avait remarqué que ses mains tremblaient encore légèrement et que sa respiration redevenait pénible. Il mit sa main sur son épaule et la serra doucement._

_Danny : Respirez lentement… sentez l'air dans vos poumons. C'est très bien Kate, c'est très bien._

_Kate (entre deux longues inspirations): Quand tout ceci sera fini, je devrais vous offrir un verre pour vous remercier._

_Danny : Si vous arrivez à rester calme jusqu'à l'arrivée du technicien, c'est moi qui vous inviterai._

_Kate : Et si j'ai de nouveau une crise ?_

_Danny (souriant) : Je vous inviterai de toute façon…_

Danny prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il se demandait comment allait réagir Kate en sachant qu'elle était enfermée sous terre. Depuis un an elle avait beaucoup progressé et, avec Danny à ses côtés, elle réussissait souvent à combattre sa phobie. Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle se retrouvait seule et elle allait devoir affronter sa peur sans lui.

_22h26._

Il devait trouver quelque chose … N'importe quoi. De toute évidence, Frank le connaissait assez bien, ainsi que Jack. Il savait que Kate et Hannah se trouvaient à Chicago près de leur mère, ce qui le rassura un peu. Il pensa alors à Nickie et sa sœur. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce malade pouvait très bien s'en prendre à eux aussi. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Rafi.

Rafi : Allô ?

Danny : Rafi ? Salut, c'est Danny.

Rafi : Hey Danny ! Comment vas-tu ?

Danny : Ca va… ça va… et toi ?

Rafi : Ca fait tout juste un mois que je suis sorti et je profite de ma femme et mes deux enfants.

Danny : C'est bien.

Rafi : Dis, je ne t'ais jamais remercié pour avoir veillé sur eux pendant…hum… mon absence.

Danny : Je t'en prie, ils font partie de ma famille à présent.

Rafi : Et comment ça se passe avec Kate ? Je dois te dire, je l'apprécie beaucoup, ne la laisse pas filer.

Danny (son ventre se nouant) : …

Rafi : Danny ?

Danny : Oui, tout va bien avec Kate…

Rafi : Danny, dis-moi ce qui se passe, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

Danny : J'ai des ennuis, Rafi.

Rafi : Quelle sorte d'ennuis ? Je peux t'aider ?

Danny : Ecoute, je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, mais j'aimerais que tu fasses bien attention à Sylvia et aux enfants.

Rafi : Tu m'inquiètes là.

Danny : Il ne devrait rien se passer, mais je veux être sûr que tu veilleras sur eux.

Rafi : Bien entendu.

Danny (d'une voix absente) : C'est bien, c'est bien…

Rafi : Danny, je peux faire quelque chose ?

Danny : Non… Je vais devoir te laisser, je te rappelle plus tard.

Rafi : Ok, mais ne fais rien de stupide hein ? Et appelle en cas de besoin.

Danny : Oui, merci. Bye.

Danny raccrocha, un faible sentiment de soulagement l'envahissant. Il savait que Rafi était parfaitement capable de protéger sa famille. « Contrairement à moi » pensa-t-il.

_22h31._

Kate ouvrit les yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 

Couchée sur un sol froid, Kate ouvrit lentement les yeux, une vague de nausée s'emparant d'elle alors qu'elle essayait, avec peine, de se relever. La pièce se mit à tourner violemment et elle cligna des yeux pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ignorait totalement où elle se trouvait et la raison de sa présence dans cet endroit. Elle tenta alors de se rappeler les derniers événements, mais c'était le trou noir. Ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient à la sortie du métro. Au-delà, il lui était totalement impossible de se rappeler quoi que ce soit. Son cœur se mit à battre à une allure folle et elle eut l'impression que de l'acide se déversait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait peur, très peur. Machinalement, elle chercha des yeux si la pièce possédait des fenêtres. Quand elle n'en vit aucune, son angoisse augmenta et elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Elle se dirigea en titubant vers la porte en fer qui se trouvait à sa droite, mais elle fut totalement incapable de l'ouvrir. Jetant alors des regards apeurés autour d'elle, Kate remarqua une feuille de papier posée sur un petit fauteuil en cuir. Elle la prit dans ses mains tremblantes et, difficilement, la lut. Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux et elle supposa, à juste titre, qu'elle avait du être droguée.

_Chère Kate,_

_Vous êtes retenue ici contre volonté et pour cela je m'en excuse. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait à condition que votre compagnon actuel suive mes instructions à lettre. Cela me désole que vous soyez mêlée à tout ceci, mais les grands projets nécessitent de grands moyens. Afin que vous vous sentiez plus à l'aise, j'ai mis à votre disposition quelques magazines féminins, ce sont vos préférés si je ne me trompe pas. Il y a aussi un cabinet de toilette derrière le rideau. Certes, il est plutôt inconfortable, mais je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour le perfectionner. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur._

_Cet endroit ne comporte hélas! aucune fenêtre et, ayant appris récemment que vous souffriez de claustrophobie, je me sens mal à l'aise de vous mettre dans cette position délicate. Néanmoins, la pièce étant assez spacieuse, je pense que vous arriverez à vous en sortir. Vous semblez être une femme forte et déterminée alors je pense qu'il n'y aura pas trop de problème… Dans le cas contraire, je tiens encore à m'excuser, mon intention n'étant pas de vous faire souffrir. Seulement voilà, l'homme que vous avez choisi pour partager votre vie n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, et, à présent, il va devoir payer pour ses péchés._

_En espérant que ce séjour ne vous soit pas trop désagréable, je vous prie d'agréer l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Frank._

Kate regarda la lettre avec une expression horrifiée. Le ton poli et amical que ce _Frank_ employait était loin de la rassurer, au contraire. Il avait tout d'un dérangé et elle savait que ce genre de personnes était incontrôlable. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et respira un grand coup.

Calme-toi Kate, il ne te fera pas de mal. La pièce est grande, tu es sûrement dans un entrepôt, l'air ne manque pas, Danny va venir te chercher, tout va bien se passer…

Elle parvint à se détendre légèrement, mit sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Pour elle commençait alors l'attente, une attente qui aurait été bien plus pénible si elle avait su qu'il ne lui restait plus que 45 heures à vivre.

Frank sortit du buffet ancien le whisky qu'il gardait pour les grandes occasions. Il prit un verre délicatement taillé provenant du service de sa regrettée mère et y versa le précieux contenu. Il avait quelque chose à fêter aujourd'hui, quelque chose qu'il préparait depuis deux ans : la mise en marche de son plan. Son plan de génie, consistant à anéantir Danny Taylor et les deux autres. Mais c'était principalement ce jeune agent arrogant qu'il voulait voir souffrir, souffrir autant que lui avait souffert. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait la paix qu'après avoir détruit Danny. Oh oui, il allait observer les moindres mouvements de sa chute et s'en délecterait. Il but une gorgée, sentant la chaleur de l'alcool envahir, pour un instant, sa poitrine. Il s'assit ensuite dans son fauteuil et alluma l'écran en face de lui.

Frank : Voyons comment tu t'en sors Kate…

Il sourit doucement, regardant avec attention ses gestes et ses réactions. Il ressentit une pointe de déception lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne paniquait pas autant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. « Peu importe, ça viendra… » pensa-t-il. Prenant une autre lampée de whisky, il continua à l'observer, ne pouvant retirer ses yeux de l'écran. La beauté de Kate le fascinait totalement. Ses traits étaient fins; ses yeux, d'une couleur oscillant entre le bleu et le vert, étaient pénétrants et doux en même temps; et ses cheveux châtains retombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules. C'était le genre de filles qui le fuyaient à l'école, le genre de filles qui sortaient avec des garçons comme Danny. Sans s'en rendre compte, il serra son verre avec une telle force que, bientôt, il éclata en mille morceaux. Il regarda d'un air absent les débris de verre à terre alors que quelques gouttes de sang tombaient de sa main. 

Frank : Désolé maman.

Il dit cela d'une voix apeurée comme si sa mère, décédée des années auparavant, pouvait revenir et le gronder.

_6h17._

Danny avait passé toute la nuit à essayer de trouver quelque chose susceptible de sauver la femme qu'il aimait, mais en vain. Il n'avait rien découvert dans les dossiers le concernant, ni dans son passé. Il avait également recherché des affaires similaires, mais parmi les idées tordues des tueurs en séries et autres criminels dérangés, aucune ne ressemblait à celle-ci. De plus, en surfant sur Internet, il s'était renseigné sur le genre de matériel et de qualification qu'il fallait pour établir un plan pareil. Il en déduisit que Frank devait être aisé et intelligent ou qu'il avait un complice. Mais cela, Danny en doutait fortement. Il regarda sa montre et son cœur sembla s'arrêter pendant un cours instant. C'était déjà le matin, le temps passait vite, trop vite.

_6h34._

Jack sortit de l'ascenseur, son thermos à la main. Ne pouvant plus dormir depuis deux heures, il avait décidé de partir au bureau et de travailler sur les affaires non résolues. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau, il passa devant l'open space et remarqua de la lumière. Danny était plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier, les sourcils froncés. Intrigué, il s'avança vers lui d'un pas lourd.

Jack (le taquinant) : Toujours en train de bosser ton examen de droit ?

Danny sursauta et sortit de ses pensées.

Danny : Hum … salut Jack, déjà là ?

Jack : Oui, à ce que je vois toi aussi. Que fais-tu ici ?

Danny : Oh ! …euh…j'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis venu…

Jack : Depuis quand es-tu là ?

Danny (lui mentant) : …Euh…une petite heure.

Jack (souriant) : Et Kate t'a laissé partir sans rien dire ?

Danny tenta de garder un ton détaché et de cacher ce qu'il ressentait.

Danny : Kate est… Kate est chez sa meilleure amie qui traverse une crise en ce moment. Elle a rompu ses fiançailles pour retourner avec son ex-petit ami et elle a besoin de conseils. Alors Kate est passée à son appartement et a dormi là-bas.

Jack : Oh… et comment ça se passe l'emménagement ?

Danny : Bah, tu sais on vivait pratiquement ensemble depuis plus de deux mois. C'est simplement officiel depuis une semaine.

Jack : C'est la bonne hein ?

Danny : Oui…oui je crois.

Il avait la gorge nouée, mais essaya de se contrôler. Jack s'appuya contre son bureau et prit distraitement un des dossiers sur la table.

Jack : L'affaire Wallace ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches la-dedans, c'est classé depuis longtemps.

Danny : Euh oui, je sais, c'est juste que je voulais voir si elle n'était pas reliée à une autre affaire…

Jack regarda Danny attentivement. Il avait les traits tirés et semblait tendu.

Jack : Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Danny : Bien sûr, mais…hum…tout va bien.

Jack : Et ton frère ?

Danny : Il s'en sort, tu devrais voir sa fille, elle est magnifique.

Jack : Daniella, c'est ça ?

Danny (levant les yeux au ciel) : Oui, je me demande pourquoi ils l'ont appelée ainsi…

Jack : Tu es son parrain en plus ?

Danny : Oui, j'ai la plus jolie filleule du monde. (Rigolant faiblement) : Elle a les oreilles des Alvarez en tout cas.

Jack rigola avec lui, se disant, qu'après tout, Danny allait plutôt bien. Il s'inquiétait sûrement pour rien.

Jack : Tu as l'air exténué, fais une pause et prends-toi un café.

Danny : Oui, je vais faire ça.

Jack lui sourit et fit une petite tape amicale sur son épaule. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers son bureau, prêt à entamer une nouvelle journée de boulot. Danny se sentait un peu plus rassuré grâce à la présence de Jack. Même s'il n'arrivait pas toujours à se confier à lui, il lui faisait entièrement confiance, ayant conscience, bien entendu que, comme n'importe quel être humain, Jack était capable de commettre des erreurs. Danny voulait tellement lui dire ce qu'il se passait…

Danny : Jack ?

Jack (se retournant) : Oui ?

Danny : …euh…euh…comment vont tes filles ?

Jack (souriant) : Bien, Kate n'arrête pas de se vanter au près de sa sœur en disant que ta petite amie a le même prénom qu'elle. Tu es toujours leur homme idéal, que veux-tu…

Danny (souriant doucement) : Oui, je vois ça… Elles sont toujours à Chicago ?

Jack : Oui, je les ai le week-end prochain. Pourquoi ?

Danny : Comme ça…

Jack ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Une heure plus tard, tous les membres de l'équipe étaient arrivés et s'installaient tranquillement devant leur ordinateur. Ils n'avaient pas de nouvelle affaire pour le moment, alors ils se consacrèrent à la rédaction des rapports en bavardant gaiement, ignorant que, à côté d'eux, leur collègue attendait avec impatiente un signe de Frank.

Cependant, ils remarquèrent très vite que Danny agissait bizarrement. Il semblait nerveux et totalement ailleurs. Ils s'interrogèrent l'un l'autre du regard, mais aucun ne semblait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Danny ne s'ouvrait pas facilement et ils savaient que c'était inutile de lui demander ce qu'il se passait; s'il n'était pas prêt à se confier, il ne le ferait pas. Néanmoins, comme ils étaient inquiets, Viv décida d'aller lui parler. Elle considérait Danny pratiquement comme son fils.

Viv : Hey

Danny (distraitement) : Salut Viv, tu en déjà assez des rapports ?

Viv : Disons que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant… Mais, écoute, je vais être honnête, tu n'as pas l'air bien et je suis venue voir si je pouvais aider.

Danny sourit, tentant de la rassurer.

Danny : Tu te fais du souci pour rien, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, j'ai mal dormi, c'est tout.

Viv : Tu sais où me trouver si jamais, hein ?

Elle savait que Danny ne lui disait pas la vérité, mais c'était Danny…

Danny : Bien sûr, mais tout va bien.

Ca le tuait littéralement de répondre ça.

Danny : Vivian ?

Viv : Oui ?

Danny : Comment vont Reggie et Marcus ?

Viv : Bien, Reggie est en classe de neige et Marcus en conférence à Atlanta, il revient demain.

Danny : Tu les as eus au téléphone ?

Viv (intriguée) : Oui, Reggie se plait très bien. Marcus s'ennuie à mourir par contre. Pourquoi ?

Danny : Je prends juste des nouvelles, tu as une famille merveilleuse…

Viv (souriant) : Oui, j'ai énormément de chance. Ca t'arrivera aussi, je suis sûre que Kate ferait une excellente maman. Et je t'imagine très bien avoir un enfant …

Danny baissa la tête, se demandant quand il allait craquer.

_7h58._

Viv (les sourcils froncés) : Danny ?

Danny (souriant faiblement) : Oui, je serais heureux d'être papa. Mais Kate vient seulement d'emménager chez moi et…

_Elle est retenue par un fou furieux._

Danny : et…et nous ne sommes même pas mariés, je sais ça n'empêche rien, mais si j'ai un enfant, j'ai envie qu'il ait une famille normale, tu vois ?

Viv : Oui, je comprends, surtout compte tenu de…

Danny : Mon passé ?

Viv (doucement) : Oui. (Souriant) Et tu as l'intention de la demander en mariage ?

Danny sentit ses yeux piquer alors que des larmes menaçaient d'apparaître. Ca faisait un petit temps maintenant qu'il songeait sérieusement à demander à Kate de devenir sa femme, mais à présent, il risquait de la perdre à tout jamais. Il essaya de sourire, retenant les larmes.

Danny (souriant) : Qui sait ?

Ils firent de la paperasse pendant encore un quart d'heure quand Jack leur annonça qu'il y avait une nouvelle affaire.

Jack : Evelyn Nilson, 29 ans, disparue depuis 14 heures. Elle devait rejoindre sa sœur à 5h00 pour partir dans le New Jersey, mais n'est jamais venue au rendez-vous. Sa sœur n'a pas réussi à la joindre et, inquiète, a appelé les autorités. Apparemment, personne ne l'a aperçue depuis qu'elle a quitté son boulot, aux alentours de 18 heures.

« Comme Kate » pensa Danny.

Jack : Bon, Martin passe à son bureau. Sam, Viv, allez voir chez elle, voyez ce que vous pouvez trouver. Danny, fouille dans ses comptes bancaires, ses relevés de téléphone…, je vous tout savoir sur elle. Sa sœur est dans mon bureau, je m'occupe d'elle.

Les trois agents se mirent en route, alors que Danny retourna devant son ordinateur. Il préférait le terrain, mais cette fois-ci, rester au bureau l'arrangeait bien. Si Frank le contactait, il le ferait sans doute pas e-mail ou sur son portable. Dans tous les cas, il préférait être au bureau quand ça arriverait. En attendant, il essaya de se concentrer sur l'affaire en cours et commença à fouiller la vie d'Evelyn Nilson.

_8h41._

Danny était en train d'éplucher les relevés téléphoniques de son portable quand il reçut deux e-mail. Le cœur battant la chamade, il ouvrit le premier qui comportait des captures de Kate, prises par une caméra de haute définition. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessée, mais on pouvait lire la peur dans son regard. Danny les regarda pendant un moment, se frottant nerveusement les cheveux. Il aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la protéger, lui dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mais c'était impossible. Quand il parvint à détacher ses yeux des photos, il ouvrit le deuxième mail. Cette fois-ci, Frank avait noté quelque chose, quelque chose de très bref mais qui terrifia Danny.

_TUE-LE OU ELLE EST MORTE._

Il regarda dans les pièces jointes de l'e-mail pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Quand il vit la photo, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait en parler à Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 

Danny se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le bureau de Jack. Il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir lui expliquer la situation. Passant une main sur son visage, il s'arrêta une seconde, puis frappa à la vitre et entra. Jack releva la tête, attendant qu'il lui donne des nouvelles sur l'affaire en cours.

Jack : Alors dis-moi, tu as découvert des choses intéressantes ?

Danny : Euh…Un peu avant de quitter son boulot, elle a téléphoné à sa sœur, comme d'habitude, elle a sûrement dû te le confirmer.

Jack : Oui. Elles sont très proches, sa sœur est morte d'inquiétude.

Danny : C'était son dernier coup de fil. La semaine passée, elle a appelé souvent le même numéro, un certain Paul Downey, il n'a pas de casier, j'ai vérifié. Quant à ses relevés bancaires, il n'y a rien de spécial, elle n'est pas riche, mais économe. Elle n'a jamais eu de problèmes avec la justice, une ou deux contraventions, c'est tout.

Jack : Ses parents ?

Danny : Divorcés, sa mère s'est remariée et vit en Floride avec son nouveau mari. Son père vit dans le New Jersey.

Jack : Oui, je sais, c'est chez lui qu'elles devaient aller toutes les deux. Rien de plus ?

Danny : Non, peut-être que les autres vont nous en apprendre plus.

Jack : Ok, continue à chercher

Danny ( regardant le sol) : Oui… OK… Je vais faire ça…

Jack : Danny, et si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas, c'est évident.

Danny : Euh…c'est…c'est…

Jack : Ton frère m'a sonné, j'ai vraiment été surpris qu'il m'appelle. Il m'a demandé si tu avais des ennuis au boulot, il s'inquiétait pour toi. C'est quoi le problème ?

Danny ( presque dans un murmure) : On a enlevé Kate.

Jack : Quoi ?

Danny (baissant la tête) : J'aurais du te le dire depuis le début, mais…

Jack (élevant la voix) : Tu…tu aurais du me le dire depuis le début ? Mais qu'est-ce que qui t'es passé par la tête Danny, hein ? Tu connais la procédure ? Tu sais que les premières heures sont les plus importantes…

Danny (élevant lui aussi la voix) : J'ai eu la trouille Jack ! Et je l'ai toujours…

Jack ( d'un ton sévère) : Assieds-toi et explique-moi tout.

Danny s'assit et lui raconta tous les derniers événements. Jack resta silencieux, analysant la situation. Quant à Danny, il se frottait le visage nerveusement.

Danny : J'ai paniqué, j'ai vraiment paniqué. Ce Frank a enfermé Kate et va la laisser étouffer, tu sais ce qu'elle va devoir endurer ?

Jack : Danny, oh c'est pas vrai…Il t'a demandé de faire quoi contre sa vie ?

Danny ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas quelque chose facile à dire.

Jack ( d'une voix autoritaire) : On a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Danny : Je dois… je dois tuer Victor Fitzgerald.

Jack : Rien que ça ? Et tu comptes le faire ?

Danny : Jack !

Jack : Quoi Jack ? Tu semblais bien parti pour te débrouiller tout seul.

Danny ( se levant) : Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir réagi comme n'importe quel humain !

Jack : Tu es agent du FBI Danny, tu n'es pas n'i…

Danny (l'interrompant) : Si je le suis ! Je ne peux pas tout supporter, je ne peux pas tout contrôler, j'ai des faiblesses et il a su comment me toucher. J'ai perdu beaucoup de gens dans ma vie Jack, mes parents, des amis et j'ai failli perdre Rafi aussi… Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'elle disparaisse, alors oui, j'ai paniqué, j'ai perdu la tête, mais elle est ce que j'ai de plus important au monde… A chaque seconde qui passe, je me dis qu'il me reste de moins en moins de temps pour la trouver, tu as déjà ressenti la pression du temps ? C'est…c'est horrible. Il a dit qu'il se vengerait si je te disais quoi que ce soit et…

Jack (plus doucement): Ok Danny, calme-toi

Danny : Ne me demande pas ça, j'en suis incapable. Il est fou, il est totalement cinglé, tu devrais l'entendre parler…

Jack : J'ai absolument besoin que tu te concentres, que peux-tu me dire sur lui ? Tu as reconnu sa voix ? Il a un accent ? N'importe quoi qui pourrait nous donner une piste …

Danny : Sa voix ne me dit rien, pas d'accent particulier, il doit avoir la quarantaine, il est sûr de lui, égocentrique, cultivé et intelligent…je…ne sais dire d'autre…

Jack : Ok, c'est bien, c'est un début…

Danny : Il me connaît et toi aussi Jack.

Jack : C'est pour ça que tu fouillais dans les dossiers ?

Danny : Oui, j'ai passé la nuit dessus, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. (regardant sa montre) Il est 8h 54, il est 8h54…

Jack observa Danny pendant un moment. Il semblait totalement obnubilé par le cadran de sa montre et il réalisa à quel point il devait vivre un enfer. Si la même chose arrivait à ses filles, il ignorait comment il tiendrait le coup.

Jack (Doucement) : Ok Danny, voilà ce qu'on va faire, Van Doren ne nous laissera sûrement pas nous occuper sa disparition. Alors, pour le moment, on ne va rien lui dire. On va continuer à travailler sur l'affaire en cours, mais parallèlement on va rechercher Kate. Il nous reste un jour et quelques heures pour trouver qui est ce malade…

Danny resta silencieux. Il se sentait un peu mieux depuis qu'il avait parlé à Jack. Il ne se sentait plus aussi seul. Jack se leva et s'approcha de lui.

Jack : Il faut que tu gardes espoir Danny, Okay ? J'ai besoin que tu gardes ton sang-froid. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est impératif.

Danny (d'un ton mal assuré) : J'essayerai…

Jack ( lui serrant l'épaule) : Bien … et ne me cache plus rien ok ?

Ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau en discutant de l'enlèvement. Jack demanda si Danny avait le collier de Kate sur lui.

Danny : Oui pourquoi ?

Jack : Envoie-le au labo, on ne sait jamais. Demande à Mac aussi de déterminer d'où a été envoyé l'e-mail.

Danny : Ok

Il s'éloigna ensuite d'un pas rapide tandis que Jack le regardait, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait voulu montrer bonne figure devant le jeune agent, mais il savait que la situation était presque sans espoir. Il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant, il devait se concentrer pour arriver à la sauver. Alors qu'il songeait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, il bouscula l'homme d'entretien qui se trouvait dans le couloir et s'excusa distraitement. Son esprit était ailleurs, bien ailleurs…

Frank serrait les dents. _Il avait tout raconté à Jack Malone finalement, n'avait-il pas été prévenu de ce qui arriverait ? _Cependant, au fond de lui, il savait que Danny l'aurait fait tôt ou tard. En fait, c'est ce qu'il espérait, ça lui donnait une raison de se venger tout en le faisant culpabiliser. Il sortit tranquillement du building, réfléchissant à la suite des opérations. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Danny n'allait pas apprécier…

Alors que Mac essayait de déterminer la provenance de l'e-mail, Danny s'installa à son bureau et se mit rechercher des gens susceptibles d'en vouloir à Victor Fitzgerald. Etant directeur adjoint du FBI, il s'était fait bon nombre d'ennemis. Danny soupira et analysa chaque dossier, minutieusement.

_9h17._

Mac s'approcha de Danny, les sourcils froncés.

Mac : Danny, on va placer ton téléphone et ton portable sur écoute.

Danny : Okay, vas-y

Mac : Tu peux venir avec moi ? J'ai un truc à te montrer.

Danny le regarda se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu trouver. Il se leva et l'accompagna dans la salle informatique où se trouvait déjà Jack.

Danny (interrogeant Jack du regard) : Que se passe-t-il ?

Jack : Apparemment, l'e-mail a été envoyé de nos bureaux.

Danny : Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ca- ça pourrait être quelqu'un d'ici ? Il est peut-être encore là, il faut fouiller le bâtiment, il faut…

Jack : Calme-toi Danny, j'ai appelé la sécurité, personne ne peut sortir tant qu'on a pas éclairci ce point. L'e-mail a été envoyé de cette salle, j'attends les bandes de la vidéo de surveillance.

Mac : Je suis désolé Danny, je suis parti un quart d'heure et je n'ai pas été vigilent, tout le monde aurait pu rentrer. Les ordinateurs étaient ouverts, il n'a eu qu'à télécharger les photos d'une clef USB et à te l'envoyer. L'adresse mail ne correspond à rien, il fallait s'y attendre…

Jack : Ils vont venir rechercher les empreintes même si ça ne sert pas à grand-chose. S'il en a laissé, ce qui m'étonnerait, elles doivent être recouvertes de celles de Mac.

Danny : Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit quelqu'un d'ici.

Jack : Je ne crois pas. En tout cas, il est très malin et n'a pas froid aux yeux.

Danny ( la voix tremblante) : Ce qui veut dire qu'il ira jusqu'au bout…

Jack baissa les yeux, Danny avait raison. S'il était venu se jeter dans la gueule du loup, ça prouvait que Frank ne reculerait devant rien.

_9h19._

Un agent apporta la cassette de surveillance à Jack qui s'empressa de la regarder. Il la rembobina au moment où Danny reçut l'e-mail. Sur l'écran, la salle resta vide pendant quelques secondes, puis un homme apparut, évitant de montrer son visage à la caméra. Il s'assit devant un des ordinateurs et, comme l'avait deviné Mac, sortit une clef USB et téléchargea les photos. Après les avoir envoyées par mail, il s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Danny : C'est l'homme d'entretien !

Mac : Ce n'est pas le même que d'habitude, celui-ci est bien plus mince.

Jack : Il porte des gants, on ne trouvera rien ici.

Il sortit ensuite son portable et téléphona à la réception.

Jack : Oui, ici l'agent Malone…J'aimerais savoir si vous avez vérifié l'identité de l'homme d'entretien…mmmh mmmh …Ok… Est-il déjà parti ? Vous pourriez me le décrire ? Oui, on va faire ça, vous pouvez monter … Ok, TB, merci.

Danny : Alors ?

Jack : L'homme qui s'est présenté a dit qu'il remplaçait Joey Keys, l'homme d'entretien qui vient d'habitude. Il avait la tenue et la carte de la société de nettoyage. La sécurité l'a fouillé et ils l'ont laissé monter. Il est parti depuis quelques minutes. L'agent Baker va monter pour regarder des photos afin de voir s'il ne le reconnaît pas. Il ne se rappelle pas assez bien de son visage pour pouvoir en faire une description précise. Moi non plus d'ailleurs…

Danny : Que veux-tu dire toi non plus ?

Jack : Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir tout à l'heure. Je l'ai bousculé et je suis incapable de dire à quoi il ressemble…

Il s'en voulait tellement. D'habitude, il pouvait décrire n'importe quelle personne en l'ayant vue quelques secondes, il avait été formé pour. Mais là, il n'avait pas fait attention et il pensait à autre chose…

Danny (le regard méchant): Et dire qu'il était à portée de main, j'aurais pu le …

Jack : Danny…

Danny (prenant sa tête entre ses mains): Jack, ce type est cinglé, pour faire une chose pareille, il doit être totalement fou… et m'en vouloir à mort. Il va la tuer, quoi que je fasse, il va la tuer.

_9h36._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie de son appartement retentir, Kate sortit de la douche précipitamment et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle regarda par le judas, sourit et ouvrit la porte. Danny entra et l'embrassa sur les lèvres._

_Danny (la regardant de haut en bas) : Salut, tu es… woww…très sexy_

_Elle portait uniquement un drap de bain noué autour de la poitrine et ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinaient sur ses épaules._

_Kate (se retournant sur elle-même) : c'est la nouvelle tendance du printemps, tu aimes ?_

_Danny (posant ses mains sur ses hanches) : J'adore. Mais j'en déduis que tu n'es pas prête…_

_Kate : On a encore un peu de temps, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps, je reviens, mets-toi à l'aise.._

_Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains et il s'assit sur le sofa, retirant sa veste de smoking. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas trop envie d'aller à la soirée, mais il l'avait promis à Martin. Tout le monde l'avait promis d'ailleurs. Jack s'était fait convaincre par Vivian et Martin avait usé des ses charmes pour avoir Sam. Ca promettait d'être assez ennuyeux comme tous les galas de charité qu'organisait Mme Fitzgerald. Danny avait alors décidé d'inviter Kate, se demandant si elle allait dire oui, leur histoire n'ayant débuté que récemment. Mais elle avait accepté très rapidement et à présent, ils s'apprêtaient à sortir._

_Kate : Comment tu me trouves ?_

_Danny se retourna et eut le souffle coupé. Il resta à la regarder, totalement incapable de sortir un son._

_Kate (l'air peu sûre d'elle) : Je n'aurais pas du prendre une robe rouge, c'est trop voyant…_

_Danny (bouche bée) : …_

_Kate : Tu n'aimes pas ?_

_Danny : Oh si, tu-tu-tu es splendide et le rouge te va à merveille._

_Kate (souriant) : Je voulais être belle pour toi._

_Il se leva, toujours en la regardant intensément et l'embrassa tout doucement, pressant tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Kate : Tu crois que je vais plaire à tes amis ?_

_Danny : Bien sûr que oui… Tu es quelqu'un de fantastique, Kate, c'est pour ça que je t'aime…euh…je veux dire…enfin…_

_Kate: Tu m'aimes ?_

_Danny (souriant) : Oui._

_Kate : Eeeehh_

_Danny (caressant son visage): Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre. Je voulais juste que tu le saches, je- je suis amoureux de toi._

_Kate : Je – je – merci._

_Danny lui sourit gentiment et prit sa veste._

_Danny : On y va ?_

_Ils arrivèrent au gala une petite demi-heure plus tard. Tout le reste de l'équipe était déjà là et ils accueillerent Kate très chaleureusement. La salle était remplie de vieilles bourgeoises voulant passer pour plus jeunes qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité, mais ils trouvèrent quand même le moyen de s'amuser. L'équipe était unie et Kate s'entendait avec le monde, alors ils passèrent une agréable soirée. Alors que Kate était en pleine conversation avec Sam et Vivian, Danny ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder._

_Martin (s'approchant de lui) : Kate est magnifique_

_Danny : Oh ça oui, Sam aussi_

_Martin : Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Danny (avec un sourire en coin) : Moi ? rien…(changeant de sujet) : Ton père est toujours aussi impressionnant et ta mère à l'air de quelqu'un de volontaire._

_Martin : Oui, c'est tout à fait eux, regarde-les parler à tous ces inconnus, ils ne m'ont même pas remarqué…_

_Danny : Je suis désolé Martin. Pourquoi es-tu venu, alors ?_

_Martin : J'ai déjà manqué plusieurs obligations familiales et puis, je les vois tellement peu souvent. On n'est loin d'être proches, mais je les aime…malgré tout._

_Danny : Je comprends._

_Martin : Bah, puis ce n'est pas une soirée perdue, tu as pu nous présenter Kate._

_Danny (souriant) : oui_

_Martin : Alors c'est sérieux ?_

_Danny : Je lui ai dit « je t'aime » avant de venir._

_Martin : Et elle a répondu… ?_

_A ce moment, Kate apparut près de Danny, lui prenant la main._

_Kate : Il ne serait pas temps que vous m'invitiez à danser M. Taylor ?_

_Danny ( à Martin) : Le devoir m'appelle._

_Martin rigola et Danny partit avec Kate, un bras autour de sa taille. Il l'attira contre lui et ils se mirent bouger l'un contre l'autre au rythme de la musique. Kate enfouit sa tête un moment dans le creux de son coup, envahie par la force qui s'émanait de lui._

_Danny : Alors comment trouves-tu la soirée ?_

_Kate : Ce n'est pas le genre de soirées dans lesquelles j'ai l'habitude d'aller, mais tes collègues sont géniaux._

_Danny : oui et ils t'apprécient beaucoup._

_Kate : Danny ?_

_Danny : Oui ?_

_Kate : Pour ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure…_

_Danny : Ecoute, je suppose que tu trouves que ça va un peu vite et je le comprends. Mais je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dit, je le pensais vraiment et si tu as envie de prendre ton te…_

_Kate (l'interrompant) : Moi aussi_

_Danny : Pardon ?_

_Kate (souriant) : Je t'aime._

Kate parvint à sourire, repensant à cette soirée. Elle voulait tellement qu'il soit là près d'elle, qu'il la tienne tout contre lui et ne la lâche jamais. Ca arriverait, elle en était sûre, elle devait garder espoir. Danny allait la retrouver et ils seraient de nouveau réunis. Elle se demandait pourquoi ce Frank lui en voulait autant. Qui pouvait en vouloir à Danny ? Il était tellement dévoué aux autres… Elle prit un magazine posé par terre et se mit à le feuilleter, essayant de ne pas broyer du noir.

9h36.

Jack posa sa main sur l'épaule de Danny.

Jack : Danny, je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut que tu gardes ton sang-froid. On va tout faire pour la trouver, mais j'ai besoin que tu restes concentré.

Danny serra les dents et fit un léger signe de tête signifiant qu'il ferait son possible.

Jack : Bon, je vais montrer des photos à l'agent Baker pour voir s'il ne le reconnaît pas. Mac…

Mac : Oui ?

Jack : Analyse les photos de l'e-mail, vois si tu ne peux pas trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi…Quant à toi Danny, essaye de joindre ses parents. Ils doivent être mis au courant. Ils habitent loin ?

Danny : Le Rhode Island, ils pourront être ici dans trois heures.

Jack : Bien.

Danny : Si je préviens ses parents, ça va devenir officiel et Van Doren nous retirera l'affaire.

Jack : Je m'occupe de ça.

Danny se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau et composa le numéro des parents de Kate. Il ne savait pas comment leur annoncer la nouvelle. Il entendit la mère de Kate pousser un petit cri et se mettre à pleurer et il essaya tant bien que mal de la rassurer. Elle passa alors le combiné à son mari et ce dernier, fou d'inquiétude, répondit qu'ils allaient arriver le plus vite possible. Danny raccrocha et regarda à sa droite. L'agent Baker était en train de regarder des photos de suspects potentiels, mais sans grand résultat.

… : Hey bro' ça va ?

Danny sortit de ses pensées et regarda Martin qui venait d'arriver.

Danny : …ehm…oui

Martin : Tu as de la chance d'être resté ici, ça gèle dehors. Je suis passé à son bureau et j'y ai appris des choses intéressantes. Elle est sortie avec un collègue et ils ont rompu il y a deux mois de ça. Il s'est fait renvoyer récemment car on le soupçonnait de piquer dans les fonds de la société. Son patron l'a aperçue hier en train de lui parler et ils se disputaient. Sinon, à part ça, elle fait très bien son boulot, toujours ponctuelle, efficace…

Danny : Mais de qui tu parles ?

Martin (fronçant les sourcils) : Evelyn Nilson, de qui veux-tu que je parle ?

Danny se frotta les yeux doucement. Il avait totalement oublié l'affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient. Martin, voyant l'état de son ami, prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de Danny.

Martin : Raconte.

Il devait le lui dire. De toute façon, il l'apprendrait tôt ou tard. Cependant, lui annoncer qu'il devait tuer son père pour sauver sa petite amie n'était pas la chose la plus facile à dire. Il le regarda et puis baissa la tête.

Martin (inquiet): Danny, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Danny : On a enlevé Kate

Martin : Quoi ?? Que…quand ?

Danny : Hier soir…

Martin : Et tu nous le dis seulement maintenant ?

Danny : Ma-Martin, c'est compliqué, OK ? Il a dit qu'il se vengerait si je prévenais Jack et j'ai paniqué. Mais je l'ai prévenu quand-même, je n'avais pas le choix…

Martin : Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Pourquoi avoir enlevé Kate ?

Danny : Il m'en veut pour quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Et…euh… il veut que…

Martin : Que ?

Danny (n'osant pas croiser son regard) : que je tue ton père en échange de Kate.

Martin resta silencieux un moment, essayant d'encaisser ce que Danny venait de lui dire. Cette situation était tellement irréelle qu'il avait peine à y croire, mais vu l'expression de Danny, le doute n'était plus permis, il ne rêvait pas.

Danny (secouant la tête) : Je ne sais pas quoi faire Martin, ce type est cinglé et je suis comme paralysé…J'ai peur.

Il prononça cette dernière phrase en murmurant alors que Martin posait gentiment sa main sur son épaule.

Martin : Qu'en dit Jack ?

Danny : Il est avec Van Doren, il essaye de la convaincre de nous laisser enquêter sur sa disparition.

Martin : Ok, les filles vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, on verra ce qu'on fera quand elles seront là. En attendant, raconte-moi tout en détail, on va trouver le moyen de la sortir de là.

Danny acquiesça et se mit à lui narrer les derniers événements.

10h10

Jack sortait du bureau de Van Doren quand il croisa Sam et Vivian qui revenaient de l'appartement de la disparue.

Sam : Ca va Jack ? Tu as l'air un peu…préoccupé.

Jack : Venez avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Vivian regarda Sam avec un air intrigué, mais elle ne semblait pas plus au courant qu'elle. Elles suivirent docilement Jack jusqu'à l'open space où Martin et Danny étaient en pleine conversation.

Jack : Salut Martin, tu es déjà au courant ?

Martin : Oui.

Danny : Dis-moi que Van Doren a accepté…

Jack : J'ai su être convaincant, mais on va devoir suivre les règles.

Sam : On va nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Un silence tendu s'installa après que Jack eut fini de raconter aux filles les derniers événements. Vivian s'approcha de Danny et lui caressa le bras maternellement.

Viv: Comment tu te sens?

Danny ne répondit pas mais la regarda avec des yeux abattus. Comment se sentait-il? Il ne pouvait le dire. Il ressentait un mélange de peur, de tristesse et de haine. De plus, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et ses nerfs menaçaient à tout moment de lâcher. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas, pas avant de l'avoir retrouvée. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table de réunion et Jack prit la parole.

Jack: Bon, la situation est délicate et nous sommes pressés par le temps. Je vais envoyer une équipe sur les lieux de sa disparition. Martin, Danny, fouillez dans les dossiers vous concernant et…

Danny: Jack, je l'ai déjà fait, j'ai passé toute ma nuit dessus…

Jack: Mais maintenant, tu as de l'aide et tu vas pouvoir vérifier les alibis. Sam, concentre-toi sur Victor Fitzgerald et le passé de Danny.

Sam posa les yeux sur Danny, lui demandant tacitement si elle avait le droit de pénétrer ainsi dans sa vie privée.

Danny (lui souriant doucement): Ca va Sam…

Jack: Viv, va voir si Mac ne possède pas de nouvelles informations. Je vais passer quelques coups de fil.

Danny: Ce n'est pas assez, il faut faire quelque chose d'autre, il faut…

Jack: C'est tout ce qu'on possède pour le moment Danny…

Ils se dispersèrent et chacun se mit à la tâche. Après quelques minutes, Martin demanda à Danny de venir près de lui et ce dernier fit rouler sa chaise jusqu'à son bureau.

Danny: Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé?

Martin: Derek Geller, ça te dit quelque chose?

Danny: Oui, bien sûr. Ca remonte à trois ans, il a été emprisonné pour trafic de drogue. Les accusations de meurtres ont été abandonnées, mais j'ai toujours été persuadé que c'était lui qui avait fait le coup. Il avait juré de me faire la peau. Mais il n'a pas pu enlever Kate, il est en prison. Il m'a d'ailleurs envoyé de jolies lettres de là-bas.

Martin: Il est sorti depuis deux mois, Danny.

Danny passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

Danny: Quoi? Oh c'est pas vrai, comment ais-je pu louper ça?

Martin: Tu as passé toute la nuit à fouiller des dossiers, c'est normal que tu aies manqué certaines choses. Tu le crois capable de te faire une chose pareille?

Danny: Il me hait, mais il est trop bête pour concevoir un plan pareil. Puis, j'aurais reconnu sa voix…

Martin: Et son frère?

Danny (réfléchissant): Son frère…Rappelle moi son nom?

Martin: George.

Danny: Ah oui c'est ça, c'est toi qui l'as interrogé non?

Martin (toujours occupé à tapoter sur son ordinateur): Oui, des deux, c'est le plus intelligent, on n'a jamais su l'incriminer. Il est très attaché à son petit frère. D'ailleurs, ils vivent tous les deux dans la même maison …Et attends, regarde un peu ça.

Il se recula un peu pour que Danny puisse avoir accès à son ordinateur. Ce dernier rapprocha sa chaise et regarda l'écran. Quelques mois auparavant, George Geller avait demandé un permis de bâtir pour faire des aménagements dans sa cave.

Danny: On y va!

Martin: Hey, hey du calme Danny! Il nous fa…

Danny ( l'agressant): Du calme? C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu n'as rien à perdre. Tu sais que je ne tuerai pas ton père de toute façon.

Martin: …

Danny: Excuse-moi Martin, je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi

Martin: C'est pas grave, oublie ça. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi et pour Kate aussi, je l'apprécie vraiment…

Danny: Je sais, je suis désolé, je…

Martin: Tu es sur les nerfs et c'est compréhensible. Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on a besoin d'un mandat. On ne peut pas débarquer chez les Geller sans raison.

Danny: Je me moque du mandat, si Kate est là-bas, elle doit vivre un enfer et…

Jack (arrivant derrière eux): Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Entre temps Vivian et Mac regardaient les photos de Kate avec attention, à l'affût du moindre indice.

Mac: C'est une caméra de grande qualité, les captures ont une définition parfaite. Tiens c'est bizarre.

Viv: Quoi?

Mac (faisant un gros plan des photos): Tu vois là, le système d'aération?

Viv (acquiesçant): mmh mmh

Mac: Il semble neuf, la porte en fer aussi mais tout le reste à l'air de dater.

Viv: La pièce n'est pas récente?

Mac: Non, apparemment pas… il a du faire des transformations sur une ancienne construction…(changeant de sujet) Sinon, Danny comment il s'en sort?

Viv: Il essaye de tenir le coup. Il est stressé et n'a pas dormi cette nuit-ci, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

En cherchant plus profondément, Martin et Danny avaient découvert que Derek Geller avait fait l'erreur d'acheter une arme à sa sortie de prison, ce qui était totalement interdit par les termes de sa liberté conditionnelle. Ceci combiné aux lettres de menace qu'avaient reçues Danny auparavant et à l'urgence de la situation, ils avaient eu assez d'éléments pour convaincre le juge de leur donner un mandat. Prenant leurs armes, ils étaient partis à la résidence des Geller.

Pendant ce temps, Sam fouillait dans le passé de Danny. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse, mais elle ignorait à quel point. Il ne parlait presque jamais de son passé et il avait l'air de pouvoir tout supporter. Mais après ce qu'elle avait appris, Sam se demandait comment il parvenait à venir tous les jours au bureau avec le sourire aux lèvres. Danny était un ami qui comptait énormément pour elle et elle eut le cœur brisé en lisant les rapports de maltraitance provenant des différentes maisons d'accueil qu'il avait fréquentées. Cependant, rien dans son passé ne semblait avoir un lien avec l'enlèvement de Kate. Quand Danny avait quitté la Floride, il avait laissé son ancienne vie et ses problèmes derrière lui. Elle se rendit compte que Danny avait du se sentir très seul toute sa vie et que si Kate venait à mourir, il ne s'en remettrait sûrement pas.

_10h51._

Frank regarda le petit écran où Kate, assise en tailleur dans le fauteuil, était en train de se mordiller les ongles. Il souriait, se demandant comment elle allait réagir en entendant le son de sa voix. Il prit le micro devant lui, l'alluma et se mit à lui parler.

Frank: Bonjour Kate…

Kate sursauta et jeta des regards intrigués tout autour d'elle. Qui avait parlé? D'où venait la voix? Etait-ce ce Frank qui lui avait écrit la lettre? Ne trouvant aucune réponse à ses questions, elle se leva et cria:

Kate: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Frank: Rien ne sert d'élever la voix, vous pouvez parler normalement, je vous entendrai.

Kate: Qui êtes-vous?

Frank: Je m'appelle Frank

Kate (soufflant): Mais encore?

Frank: Frank suffira pour le moment. J'espère que vous êtes bien installée…

Kate (avec un ton sarcastique): Comme une reine, bien que je dois dire que la vue laisse à désirer…

La peur qu'elle ressentait depuis ces dernières heures commençait à se dissiper pour faire place à la colère. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait et pourquoi on la retenait contre son gré. De plus, le ton qu'employait son ravisseur lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Frank: Je vois que vous avez retrouvé votre contenance.

Kate: Désolée, je ne connais pas les règles du jeu, suis-je censée pleurer?

Frank: Oh mais vous voilà bien agressive! Et moi qui essaye d'être amical…

Kate: Pourquoi suis-je là?

Frank: Je vous l'ai dit, j'attends que votre cher Danny accomplisse un petit travail pour moi. Quand ce sera fait, je vous relâcherai.

Kate (s'énervant): Pourquoi Danny, hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait?

Frank: Connaissez-vous réellement l'homme qui partage votre vie? Si vous saviez le mal qu'il fait aux autres, vous l'aimeriez sûrement moins.

Kate: Je connais Danny, certainement mieux que vous!

Frank: Vraiment? Savez-vous qu'il faisait partie d'une bande étant jeune? Savez-vous qu'il a été alcoolique pendant 9 ans? (Rigolant) Qu'il était tellement soul qu'il n'a même pas pu passer son examen du barreau? Savez-vous que son frère est un drogué et que Danny l'a renié pendant des années? Savez-vous que dans une de ses maisons d'accueil, il a envoyé un autre enfant à l'hôpital?

Kate: Il m'a tout dit de son passé, vous ne m'apprenez rien. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile et il s'en est sorti, ce que peu de gens auraient réussi à faire. Je le respecte d'autant plus pour cela. Vous allez devoir trouver autre chose Frank, car je ne cesserai pas de l'aimer.

Frank (la voix pleine de colère): Savez-vous qu'il tue des innocents? Qu'il fait le mal autour de lui?

Kate (calmement): Je ne vous crois pas.

Frank (s'énervant): C'est pourtant le cas! Et si vous êtes ici, c'est de sa faute.

Kate (se mettant à crier): Non! Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement de votre faute, c'est vous qui m'avez enlevée et c'est vous qui me retenez ici. Vous êtes malade et je n'aimerais pas être à votre place quand Danny vous retrouvera!

Kate entendit un grand bruit puis le silence. Que se passait-il? Son attention se porta sur un petit objet près du plafond. Un haut-parleur.

"C'est de là qu'il me parle alors…Les fils doivent rejoindre l'extérieur de la pièce" Se dit-elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en voulait tellement à Danny. _Savez-vous qu'il tue des innocents?_ Non, elle ne pouvait le croire. Danny dédiait sa vie aux autres et il détestait devoir tirer sur quelqu'un. Elle martela la porte de rage, elle supportait pas d'être enfermée.

Frank avait balayé son micro avec violence. Pas une seconde elle n'avait douté de Danny, pas une seconde elle avait renié son amour. Comment pouvait-elle être si loyale envers quelqu'un comme lui? Il regarda Kate et commença à ressentir une haine profonde à son égard. Si elle ne le croyait pas, alors elle aussi méritait de souffrir. Il retira la cassette du magnétoscope, la mit dans son sac et en introduisit une neuve dans l'appareil. Ceci étant fait, il se leva et quitta l'endroit pour rejoindre son appartement. Il avait encore des choses à faire.

_11h13._

Derek Geller soupira quand il entendit la sonnette retentir. Qui que ça put être, il tombait au mauvais moment. " Si ce sont des témoins de Jéhovah, je leur fais leur fête!" se dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et le premier visage qu'il vit fut celui de l'agent qui l'avait arrêté trois années auparavant.

Derek Geller ( sur un ton méprisant): Agent Taylor, que me vaut ce plaisir?

Danny s'avança vers lui, le prit par le col et le plaqua contre un mur.

Danny (le regard méchant): Où est Kate??

Derek: Qui? Je ne connais pas de Kate…

Danny resserra son étreinte mais Jack s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son torse pour l'éloigner.

Jack: Derek Geller, nous avons un mandat pour fouiller votre domicile.

Derek: Je suis accusé de quoi?

Jack: Enlèvement

Derek: C'est des conneries tout ça, je n'ai enlevé personne. (A Danny) Tu n'en pas eu assez la dernière fois, _mec_? Il faut que tu reviennes me pourrir la vie…

Jack (retenant Danny): Viens…

Derek: Vous aurez des nouvelles de mon avocat.

Martin: Oui, oui c'est ça…

Alors que des policiers pénétraient dans la maison, Danny, dégainant son arme, se dirigea vers l'entrée de la cave. Il ouvrit la porte et descendit l'escalier, accompagné de Jack et Martin.

Danny: Kate?

Il alluma la lumière, mais ce qu'il trouva n'était pas ce qu'il attendait.

Danny (détournant la tête): Oh non…

George Geller, le frère de Derek, s'avança vers Danny, l'air mi-furieux, mi-ennuyé.

George: De quel droit pénétrez-vous ici?

Danny: Nous avons un mandat

George: Tout ce qu'on fait ici est légal, les acteurs sont payés et bien traités.

Jack (derrière Danny): Ouais, bien sûr! Je parie que toutes ces jeunes filles sont mineures.

Ce disant, il jeta un regard en leur direction. Elles essayaient de se rhabiller en vitesse, le regard perdu et apeuré. Les frères Geller devaient certainement se faire beaucoup d'argent avec leurs films maison, le commerce du porno ne s'étant jamais aussi bien porté. Jack eut la nausée, les filles ne devaient pas avoir plus de 15 ans. Toutes d'origine étrangère, elles avaient du être achetées puis vendues à des pervers qui se permettaient tout avec elles. Même si George et Derek étaient coupables de faire partie de cet horrible trafic, ils n'avaient visiblement rien à voir avec l'enlèvement de Kate. Il détourna son regard et concentra son attention sur Danny qui semblait tout aussi dégoûté que lui. Une jeune fille se mit à parler en espagnol, les regardant avec des yeux suppliants.

JF: Por favor ayudenos…

Danny (gentiment): Soy Danny. ¿Cómo te llamas?

JF: Luisa

Danny¿ De dónde eres Luisa?

Luisa: El Salvador

Il lui répondit ensuite que tout allait bien se passer et qu'on allait s'occuper d'elle, ainsi que de ses amies. Un policier menotta George Geller qui, cette fois-ci, ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement. Jack serra l'épaule de Danny avec gentillesse.

Jack: On la retrouvera Danny.

_11h30._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Kate regarda tout autour d'elle. Près du haut-parleur se trouvait une caméra et elle soupira rageusement: il pouvait donc la voir aussi. Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, se releva et se rassit de nouveau, elle n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Ces dernières heures passées dans cette pièce commençaient à la rendre folle et la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son agresseur avait confirmé ses soupçons: Frank était dérangé. Cependant, ce qu'elle ignorait toujours, c'était comment il savait toutes ces choses sur Danny. Etait-ce quelqu'un de son passé? Kate savait qu'il avait été douloureux, Danny s'étant ouvert à elle petit à petit.

_Kate logea sa tête dans le creux de son cou alors que de sa main, elle traçait des petits cercles sur son torse nu. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, savourant le moment et la compagnie de l'autre. Danny passa une main dans ses cheveux, les effluves de son doux parfum éveillant tous ses sens. Il se sentait bien, vraiment bien. Quoi qu'il pût arriver à l'avenir, il avait trouvé la paix à ses côtés. Soudain, il sentit qu'elle passait un doigt sur la cicatrice qui barrait son côté._

_Danny (murmurant): C'est une longue histoire…_

_Kate: C'est pas l'appendicite hein?_

_Danny (rigolant tristement): Pas vraiment. Je…je…_

_Kate se hissa un peu dans le lit pour avoir son visage à sa hauteur. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux tout en caressant sa joue._

_Kate (gentiment): Hey…Si c'est trop dur pour toi d'en parler, ne te force pas. Je ne te demande rien Danny, mais je suis là…_

_Danny: Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais?_

_Kate (souriant): Pas depuis dix minutes, non…_

_Danny: Je t'aime._

_Elle l'embrassa en souriant et reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Mais elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il se mettait à parler, doucement, les mots résonnant dans le silence de la chambre._

_Danny: Après la mort de mes parents, j'ai commencé à traîner dans les rues et j'ai été pris par une bande du coin. J'étais heureux, j'avais l'impression d'être fort, d'être puissant…Je buvais de l'alcool, je fumais des joints, j'avais des filles…et j'avais une famille. J'ai commencé à faire des bêtises et j'ai été arrêté par la police. J'ai voulu quitter la bande, mais ce n'était pas si simple. Le meneur m'a dit: "Tu veux quitter tes frères?", ensuite il m'a regardé bien en face et m'a poignardé froidement… sans aucun sentiment. _

_Kate (la voix se brisant): Oh Danny…_

_Danny: Ils m'ont laissé seul dans une ruelle. J'avais froid, j'avais mal et j'avais peur, horriblement peur. J'ai perdu connaissance et je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. Ils m'ont laissé tranquille après ça, ils ont du estimer que j'en avais eu assez._

_Kate releva la tête vers lui et chercha sa main, ne le quittant pas du regard. Elle sentit qu'il la serrait alors que des larmes apparaissaient au bord de ses grands yeux bruns. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, amenant sa tête à sa poitrine. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, le doux contact de sa peau l'apaisant. Ils restèrent des heures à discuter, enlacés, la nuit les enveloppant._

Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un de son ancienne bande? Mais elle en doutait fortement. Danny avait quitté Hialeah depuis longtemps maintenant et il n'avait plus aucun contact avec son ancienne vie. Ca ne pouvait être que quelqu'un lié à son travail, mais il parlait très rarement des affaires qu'il traitait, seulement de celles qui le touchaient. Kate prit sa tête entre ses mains, ça ne lui servait à rien de se torturer l'esprit, il fallait qu'elle se détende. Elle prit alors le dernier magazine de la pile et fronça les sourcils en voyant la couverture. Ca lui était totalement sortit de la tête…

_12h13._

Après être revenu de chez les Geller, tout le monde s'était installé à la table de réunion pour essayer d'y voir un peu plus clair. Ils essayaient de ne pas fixer Danny, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le regarder. Il avait le teint livide et des poches apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Ces dernières heures de tension commençaient à creuser son visage et ils détestaient le voir ainsi.

Jack: Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a? Viv?

Viv: Pas grand-chose, c'est une ancienne construction, il y a juste fait quelques modifications. Il y a un système d'aération, mais je suppose qu'il le coupera quand … approchera l'heure.

Jack: La caméra?

Viv: De grande qualité, il doit la filmer en permanence. J'ai aussi eu les résultats de l'équipe scientifique, ils n'ont rien trouvé sur le lieu présumé de son enlèvement.

Jack: Sam?

Sam (regardant Danny): Je n'ai trouvé personne dans ton passé qui puisse être susceptible de faire ça. José Lopez, le garçon qui t'a poignardé à l'époque, a écopé de 20 ans de prison.

Danny: J'ai eu des problèmes avec un des enfants dans une famille d'accueil, euh je ne sais plus son nom…

Sam: John Gray.

Danny: Oui, voilà, c'est ça.

Sam: J'ai vérifié, il est avocat à Boston et il a un alibi. Je me suis alors penchée sur Victor Fitzgerald. Il y a deux ans, il a travaillé avec toi et Martin sur l'affaire Lindsay Bush et…

Danny (ouvrant tout grand les yeux): Oui, bien sûr, comment ais-je pu oublier ça? Elle avait été violée et droguée. J'ai témoigné contre son…oh mon Dieu! Son-son violeur, son prénom, c'était Frank…

Sam: Je sais, j'ai été frappée par la coïncidence m…

Danny (la coupant): Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence, c'est…

Sam: Danny! Il est mort…Il a été tué en prison.

Danny se recula violemment de la table.

Danny: C'est pas vrai! Tout va terminer dans un cul-de-sac??

Jack le laissa se calmer et continua la conversation.

Jack: Ce Frank, il avait de la famille?

Sam: Un père, Martin, c'est toi qui l'as interrogé…

Martin (fronçant les sourcils): Oui, je me souviens de cette affaire. Mon père avait usé de son influence pour que Frank écope de la peine la plus lourde possible. Le père était en clinique quand je l'ai interrogé. Il n'a même pas pu assister au procès. Il a toujours soutenu que son fils était innocent, il était spécial, plutôt effrayant…

Jack (s'adressant à Sam): Qu'est-ce que tu as sur lui?

Sam (soupirant): Un certificat de décès. Il est mort quelques semaines après son fils.

Jack baissa la tête et se frotta le front, essayant de réfléchir. Encore une fausse piste… Soudain un agent apparu près d'eux et demanda après Danny.

Agent: Agent Taylor?

Danny: oui?

Agent: La police a retrouvé le corps de Joey Keys, l'homme d'entretien. On a trouvé une lettre sur lui. Elle est pour vous.

Danny se leva et prit l'enveloppe qui lui était destinée. L'ouvrant avec appréhension, il en sortit la lettre.

_Bonjour Danny,_

_Comme tu as sûrement dû l'apprendre maintenant, Joey Keys est mort. On n'a pas eu le temps d'avoir une longue conversation lui et moi, mais ça semblait être un brave homme. Je suis persuadé que tu ne vois même pas qui c'était, te sentant certainement supérieur avec ton arme et ton insigne. Il laisse derrière lui une femme et deux garçons, mais la vie est ainsi faite. C'est une mort qui aurait pu être évitée mais par ta faute, deux enfants ne reverront jamais leur papa. J'espère que tu te rends compte du mal que tu fais autour de toi Danny. Je te recontacterai bientôt et pour ne pas que tu oublies le travail que tu dois accomplir pour moi, je t'ai laissé un petit quelque chose dans l'enveloppe. J'aimerais terminer ma lettre par "amicalement" comme la bienséance l'impose, mais on m'a toujours dit que mentir était mal._

_Frank._

Danny prit une longue inspiration, puis regarda au fond de l'enveloppe. Frank y avait laissé une montre et Danny serra les dents de rage. Il froissa la lettre et la jeta à terre.

Danny: Je - je… Il faut que je prenne l'air.

Et il s'en alla sous l'œil intrigué de ses collègues. Sam se pencha et ramassa le papier froissé. Après avoir l'avoir lu, elle le tendit à Martin.

Sam: Je vais aller lui parler.

Martin jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil à la lettre.

Martin (secouant la tête): Mais qui c'est ce malade?

Jack (pensif): Je l'ignore, mais quand on l'attrapera, il va regretter amèrement ses actes…

Sam entra dans la salle de repos et s'approcha tout doucement de Danny. Ses mains derrière la nuque, il fixait le vide, son regard semblant extrêmement perdu. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et serra amicalement son bras.

Sam: Ce n'est pas de ta faute Danny…

Danny: Tu le penses vraiment? Un homme innocent est mort parce que…

Sam (le coupant): …parce qu'un malade l'a tué, tu n'y es pour rien la-dedans.

Danny: Pour mettre un tel plan à exécution, il a dû nous suivre, il a dû… (secouant la tête) et moi je n'ai rien vu. J'aurais pu empêcher ça.

Sam: Arrête de te reprocher ce qui se passe, c'est justement ce qu'il veut.

Danny: Je passe mon temps à retrouver des inconnus et je ne suis même pas capable de sauver la femme que j'aime…

Il baissa la tête et Sam posa une main sur sa nuque.

Danny (murmurant): Il va la tuer, je le sais…

Frank sourit, s'imaginant la tête de Danny. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour voir l'expression de son visage. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara à manger. Il avait faim, horriblement faim. Après avoir fait un repas gargantuesque, il s'assit dans son fauteuil et regarda le portrait de sa mère qui ornait le salon.

Frank: Je sais, c'était un homme innocent… Mais la fin justifie les moyens, non?

Comme, de toute façon, sa mère n'allait pas lui répondre, il détacha son regard du grand cadre et son attention se porta sur un objet qui traînait sur la table basse.

Frank: Voyons ce que tu as dans ton sac, Kate.

Il hésita une seconde avant de l'ouvrir comme si, même après ce qu'il avait fait, il avait encore des scrupules à entrer ainsi dans sa vie privée. Après avoir regardé son contenu, il éclata d'un rire sinistre.

Frank (rigolant): Oh mais c'est encore mieux

Danny se reprit et revint dans l'open space avec Sam. Jack s'approcha de lui, cherchant les mots justes à lui dire.

Danny (avant qu'il ne commence): Ca va Jack, il ne m'aura pas. Il devra trouver autre chose pour me casser, car je n'abandonnerai pas.

Jack: TB, alors on en étions-nous?

Danny: Encore une fausse piste… Mais tu sais, j'ai pensé à un truc. Il a dû nous suivre, prendre des renseignements sur nos habitudes… Peut-être qu'il a posé des questions à nos voisins ou aux collègues de Kate…Il a dû faire une erreur, c'est impossible autrement.

Jack: Oui, tu as raison. Viv, tu…

Viv: Je vais interroger les voisins.

Sam: Moi, je vais à son ancien appartement.

Martin: Et moi à son travail…

Jack: Euh… Oui, parfait.

Danny: Et moi je fais quoi?

Jack: Tu restes ici au cas où il te contacte… et puis, il y a encore plein d'archives à fouiller.

Danny (se résignant): ok…

Soudain la ligne de Danny se mit à sonner et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il s'approcha du téléphone et soupira quand il vit que c'était la réception qu'il l'appelait.

Danny: Taylor? Ah oui, okay, faites-les monter, merci.

Il raccrocha le combiné et se tourna vers l'équipe.

Danny: Les parents de Kate sont là.

_12h44._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Danny sortit de l'open space pour aller à la rencontre des Buckley, les parents de Kate. Il eut un choc quand il les aperçut, tant ils avaient l'air d'avoir vieilli. Quand ils virent Danny, ils accélèrent le pas et se dirigèrent vers lui. David Buckley lui serra la main vigoureusement, comme il avait l'habitude de faire, et sa femme l'embrassa, les yeux embués de larmes.

Evy B. : Dis-moi qu'elle va bien, dis-moi qu'elle n'a rien…

Danny: euh.. euh.. on n'a pas beaucoup d'informations pour le moment…elle n'est pas blessée et…

Evy (d'un ton hystérique): Mais que s'est-il passé? Qui en veut à ma fille? A-t-on demandé une rançon?

Danny regarda le père de Kate d'un air ennuyé. Dans l'état où elle était, Evy Buckley n'était pas prête à entendre la vérité. Qui l'était d'ailleurs? Elle était tellement cruelle. David prit le visage de sa femme avec tendresse et la força à le regarder.

David B. (doucement): Ecoute ma chérie, je vais parler avec Danny. ( s'adressant à Danny) Y a-t-il un endroit pour elle se…

Danny : Oh oui bien sûr, on a une salle de repos.

…: Je vais la conduire.

Jack venait d'apparaître dans le dos de Danny et il emmena la mère de Kate avec lui. David se retourna alors vers Danny.

David: Bon maintenant dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Danny (baissant la tête): C'est de ma faute.

David (fronçant les sourcils): C- comment ça?

Danny: On a enlevé Kate pour se venger de moi.

David: Quoi? Qui veut se venger de toi? Et que compte-t-il faire avec Kate?

Danny: Je ne sais pas qui c'est et je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'en veut. Il se fait appeler Frank et je dois faire quelque chose pour lui sinon…

David (haussant le ton de sa voix): Sinon?

Danny ne répondit pas, mais il comprit ce qui se cachait derrière son silence.

David: Oh mon Dieu!

Danny: On fait tout ce qu'on peut pour la retrouver…

David: Et pourquoi tu ne fais pas ce qu'il veut?

Danny: Ce n'est pas si simple…

David: Bien sûr que c'est simple. Si tu tenais vraiment à ma fille, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour la ramener près de toi!

Danny: Comment pouvez-vous dire ça? Je tiens à elle plus que tout! Mais je ne peux pas faire ce qu'il demande. Croyez-moi … Si je pouvais, je donnerais ma vie pour la sortir de là, mais ça je ne peux pas.

David (plus doucement): Qu'es-tu supposé faire?

Danny (évitant son regard): Tuer quelqu'un.

Frank sortit de chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Il salua sa voisine et elle répondit gentiment. Ses mains tremblaient à cause de l'excitation et il courut presque dans l'escalier pour sortir de l'immeuble. Son plan se passait comme il le souhaitait, même mieux. Il s'assit dans sa voiture et essaya de se calmer, le sourire cruel qu'il affichait depuis tout à l'heure ne le quittant pas.

Frank: Tu vas vraiment savoir ce que c'est de souffrir Danny…

Et il démarra.

_13h20._

Vivian avait atteint l'immeuble où habitait Danny et avait commencé à interroger ses voisins, mais jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas eu de renseignement utile. Elle frappa à la porte devant elle, espérant que cette fois-ci, elle serait plus chanceuse.

Martin, quant à lui, était parti questionner les collègues de Kate pendant que Sam essayait de trouver des indices à son ancien appartement. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Danny et essayait de ne pas penser au pire. Il savait que plus l'heure avançait, plus son ami devait se sentir mal et il était totalement incapable de l'aider. Il sortit de la voiture, souhaitant que cette journée ne fût jamais arrivée…

Danny s'assit sur sa chaise en soupirant lourdement. Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait envie de prendre un verre, ne fut-ce que pour tenir le coup. Cette pensée le répugnait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Tout serait plus facile avec un verre, il pourrait tout oublier et se sentir un peu moins impuissant, un peu moins coupable…

…: Danny, ça va?

Il ouvrit les yeux et ses pensées noires disparurent pendant un moment, mais il savait qu'elles reviendraient. Tôt ou tard.

Danny: Ca va Jack, je-je prenais juste un moment pour…

Jack: Pas de problème. Tiens, ça c'est pour toi. C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient de plus ou moins potable à la cafétéria.

Danny: J'ai pas faim.

Jack: Mais tu vas manger quand même. Tu n'as pas dormi depuis des heures et tu n'as rien mangé non plus. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses un malaise.

Danny secoua la tête, se résignant. Il prit le sandwich posé devant lui et se força à le manger, même si sa gorge était nouée. Au début il crut qu'il allait vomir, mais il réussit tout de même à le finir. Il sourit légèrement, voyant Jack s'occuper de lui ainsi. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il n'aurait jamais pu affronter ça tout seul. Il pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses, mais pas ça. Il ne pouvait plus perdre une personne qu'il aimait, ça aurait été au-dessus de ses forces.

Jack le regarda manger silencieusement, ses grands yeux bruns fixant le vide. "C'est Danny, il va s'en sortir…". Combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu cette phrase-là? Et c'était vrai, Danny avait toujours tout affronté avec une force remarquable. Il comptait beaucoup sur son jeune agent, ainsi que ses collègues d'ailleurs. Mais le Danny qui se tenait devant lui était un tout autre homme. Un homme avec des faiblesses, des faiblesses que Jack avait toujours voulu ignorer et que Danny n'avait jamais voulu montrer. A présent, il se devait d'être fort pour lui.

Jack: Les Buckley ont l'air d'être de braves gens…

Danny: C'est vrai et ce sont de bons parents.

Jack: Je leur ai trouvé un bureau vide pour… attendre.

Danny: Merci.

Il s'arrêta un moment et regarda le sol d'un air absent.

Danny: Ils m'en veulent Jack.

Jack: Mais de quoi tu parles?

Danny: Je sais ce qu'ils pensent et je les comprends. Kate n'aurait rien eu si elle n'avait pas été avec moi. Je porte malheur aux gens que j'aime. Mes parents sont morts, Rafi n'arrête pas d'avoir des problèmes, Martin s'est fait tirer dessus et maintenant Kate…

Jack (lui criant presque dessus): Hey Danny, reprends-toi! Je t'interdis de penser ça, tu m'entends? Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Danny: J'aurais du le voir venir. J'aurais du voir qu'on était épiés, j'aurais du convaincre Kate de prendre un autre chemin pour rentrer, j'aurais du…

Jack: Ce genre de raisonnement ne sert à rien.

Danny: Il faut que je sorte d'ici Jack. Il faut que je la cherche, je deviens dingue à attendre. Je me rends vraiment compte ce que c'est maintenant… d'être de l'autre côté.

Jack(doucement): Je sais, je sais…

Danny: Dis-moi qu'on va la retrouver, peu importe si tu me mens, mais je veux l'entendre.

Jack: On va la retrouver et tout ira bien…

Danny: Bien. J'ai encore des dossiers à fouiller.

Jack: Laisse-moi t'aider.

_14h00._

Frank sortit du magasin, les bras remplis de paquets. Il les déposa sur le siège arrière de sa voiture avec un air satisfait. Ce qu'il avait acheté n'était pas de grande utilité, mais il avait eu envie de se faire plaisir. "Après tout, pourquoi ne pas profiter au maximum de ces deux jours? " s'était-il dit au moment de régler la note. Il s'installa derrière le volant et mit le contact. Il devait contacter Danny à présent. Il roula un peu à travers la ville et finalement trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Sam rentra au bureau, suivie de près par Viv. Danny leva les yeux vers elles, le regard plein d'espoir.

Danny: Alors?

Viv: De mon côté, pas grand-chose… Un de tes voisins croit qu'elle a été enlevée par les extraterrestres, mais…

Danny (parvenant tout de même à sourire): Arnold?

Viv: Oui, c'est lui. J'ai aussi parlé à ta voisine du-dessus qui avait l'impression qu'on la suivait, mais elle n'a pas pu être plus précise. Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien appris d'autre.

Jack: Sam?

Sam: Je…

Mais elle fut coupée par le téléphone de Danny.

Danny: Ce n'est pas la réception cette fois-ci.

Jack: Attends deux secondes avant de décrocher.

Il fit signe à un agent de localiser l'appel.

Jack: Fais-le parler le plus longtemps possible et…

Danny: Je sais, je connais.

Jack: Oui, bien sûr. Vas-y.

Danny prit une grande inspiration, décrocha le combiné, et mit le haut-parleur, permettant ainsi aux autres d'entendre la conversation.

Danny (froidement): Frank.

Frank: Quel dommage, je n'ai même pas l'effet de surprise. Mais à quoi devais-je m'attendre, n'est-ce pas?

Danny: Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Frank: Oh mais tu sais ce que je veux. Je veux que tu tues Victor Fitzgerald. Mais en attendant, j'aimerais te poser une question…

Danny: Laquelle?

Frank: Sais-tu quelle date nous sommes? (Rigolant) L'heure, je suis sûr que tu la connais.

Danny (serrant les dents): On est le 19 décembre.

Frank: As-tu pensé aux cadeaux de Noël?

Danny: Quoi?

Frank: Les cadeaux de Noël. Il est plus que temps, tu sais, c'est déjà la folie dans les magasins. Que comptes-tu lui acheter, je veux dire à Kate? L'idéal serait quelque chose que tu puisses te faire rembourser… au cas où elle mourrait.

Vivian posa une main sur le bras de Danny, voyant qu'il perdait son calme.

Danny: Tu me sonnes pour parler boutique?

Frank: J'avais une autre idée en tête…

Danny: Je veux d'abord parler à Kate.

Frank: Pas de tout de suite, je regrette.

Danny: Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'elle est toujours en vie?

L'agent fit signe à Jack pour lui dire qu'ils l'avaient localisé. Jack se leva, murmurant à Danny de continuer à le garder au téléphone.

Frank: Rien, mais elle est l'est, crois-moi. Je te la passerai dans quelques heures, n'aies pas peur comme ça. Je te trouve bien anxieux, il faut te détendre Danny. Pourquoi ne pas prendre un petit verre? Oups j'oubliais, tu ne peux pas. A ce propos, n'oublie pas que ce soir tu as une réunion des Alcooliques Anonymes.

Danny serra le combiné avec force. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour se retrouver cinq minutes seul avec lui.

Danny: Qu'est-ce que je t'ais fait Frank, hein?

Frank: Tu le sauras bientôt. Revenons à nos moutons. Je voulais te dire que j'ai regardé dans le sac à main de Kate. Je me suis permis, je suis sûre qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas. C'est fou ce qu'on peut trouver dans un sac de femme.

Danny (exaspéré): Où veux-tu en venir?

Frank: N'as-tu pas remarqué des changements chez elle ces derniers temps?

Danny: Comme quoi?

Frank: nausées matinales, étourdissements…

Danny: Oh mon Dieu…

Frank: Oui je me suis dit ça aussi en trouvant le test de grossesse. Enfin, elle n'est peut-être pas enceinte, mais elle il y a quand-même de gros risques. Je tenais à te faire part de la nouvelle, vu que maintenant on est proche.

Danny: Je…je…

Frank: Oui, je sais ce que ça fait, j'ai connu ça. Dis, ils ont certainement du me localiser, alors je vais terminer cette conversation ici. Je te rappelle bientôt et mes félicitations, _papa_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

_Trois jours auparavant… _

_Kate bâilla alors qu'elle essayait avec peine de garder les yeux ouverts. Couchée dans le divan, elle regardait une émission passionnante, néanmoins elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Elle ressentait une grande fatigue depuis le début de la journée et ça ne s'était pas arrangé les heures passant._

_Kate: oaoawww, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? _

_Soudain elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se leva rapidement. Un peu trop rapidement d'ailleurs car elle fut prise de vertiges. Cependant, ne voulant pas que Danny s'inquiète, elle prit une grande respiration et retrouva son équilibre. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et sourit quand elle vit que le visage de Danny était caché par un énorme bouquet de fleurs._

_Kate: C'est pour moi?_

_Danny pencha sa tête pour la regarder et fit un petit sourire en coin._

_Danny: Euh en fait, elles étaient pour Martin. Seulement il n'aime pas les roses, son truc c'est plus les lys…Alors comme je n'aime pas le gaspillage, je me suis dit que j'allais te les donner._

_Kate (rigolant): C'est pour quelle occasion?_

_Danny: Je revenais du boulot et je me suis dit qu'en rentrant, tu serais là et ça m'a rendu heureux, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Je voulais te remercier de partager ma vie et de faire de moi quelqu'un de meilleur._

_Kate resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une telle déclaration. Danny lui montrait tous les jours qu'il l'aimait, mais il éprouvait des difficultés à exprimer ses sentiments avec des mots._

_Kate: woow euh… merci. Je-je t'aime Danny._

_Danny: Je t'aime._

_Kate s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres._

_Kate (souriant): N'empêche, j'étais quand même le second choix. Mais je te comprends, comment résister au charme ravageur de Martin??_

_Danny: Plus ravageur que moi?_

_Kate (le regardant intensément): Aucun risque!_

_Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément._

_Kate : Comment s'est passée ta journée?_

_Danny (souriant): Bien, bien. On a retrouvé une vieille dame. Elle avait passé deux jours chez son petit ami. _

_Kate: Quel âge?_

_Danny: 69 ans_

_Kate (rigolant): Mmh mmh 69? Pas étonnant qu'elle ait fait une fugue romantique!_

_Il rigola, la regardant mettre les fleurs dans un vase. Il la trouvait magnifique même si elle semblait fort fatiguée._

_Kate: Tu as faim? Il reste des restes dans le frigo.._

_Danny: Non, ça va c'est gentil, j'ai mangé un sandwich au boulot. (S'approchant de la TV): Tu regardais quoi de beau?_

_Kate:…_

_Danny: Kate?_

_N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se retourna vers elle avec un air soucieux._

_Danny: Hey bébé, ça va? _

_Kate: Danny…_

_Danny: Kate!!!_

_Il se précipita vers elle, alors qu'elle s'évanouissait. Elle tomba dans ses bras et il l'amena sur le sofa. Il posa un oreiller derrière sa tête et lui releva les jambes tout en prononçant son nom._

_Danny: Kate, tu m'entends? Kate?_

_Il tapota sa joue et elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Tout en lui caressant la joue, il lui parla doucement pour la rassurer alors qu'elle revenait à elle petit à petit._

_Kate: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

_Danny: Tu as fait un malaise. Je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau…_

_Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le verre et une barre chocolatée._

_Danny: Tiens, ça te donnera un peu de sucre dans le sang. Tu es si pâle…_

_Kate: Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Danny: Je vais appeler un médecin…_

_Kate: Ce n'est pas la peine Danny. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée et je n'ai pas mangé beaucoup, c'est tout. D'ailleurs je vais déjà beaucoup mieux._

_Ce disant, elle se releva, mais Danny mit ses mains sur ses épaules._

_Danny: Pas question que tu te lèves. Je vais te porter jusqu'à la chambre et tu vas te reposer._

_Kate: Mais…_

_Danny: Pas de discussion._

_Kate (se résignant): Ok…_

_Il la prit dans ses bras et après être entrés dans leur chambre, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit._

_Danny: On devrait quand-même appeler un médecin._

_Kate: Pour une chute de tension? Ecoute, j'ai beaucoup de boulot ces temps-ci et je souffre peut-être un peu du surmenage. En plus, il y a eu le déménagement… c'est de la fatigue, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. D'ailleurs je me sens bien là, je pourrais faire un jogging (le regardant avec des yeux coquins) ou autre chose…_

_Danny: Tu devrais surtout te reposer._

_Kate: Maintenant que tu es là, je n'ai plus envie…_

_Elle prit sa main et l'attira à elle. Mettant une main sur sa joue, elle l'embrassa avec fougue._

_Danny (souriant): Et puis tu diras que c'est moi qui suis insatiable…_

_14h17._

Jack (à Danny): Il a appelé d'une cabine téléphonique à l'angle de la 124ème et Davies. J'ai envoyé une équipe là-bas… Danny? Danny?

Danny ne répondit pas. La tête légèrement penchée il fixait son ordinateur d'un air absent.

Jack: Danny!

Danny (revenant à lui): Il faut y aller Jack…

Jack: J'ai déjà envoyé une équipe et…

Danny: Peu importe, il faut que j'aille là-bas. Peut-être qu'il a laissé quelque chose pour moi, peut-être qu'il est encore là pour voir si je viendrai… De tout façon, il faut que je sorte d'ici.

Jack: Ok, viens avec moi.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du Federal Plaza et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Jack. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant qu'ils roulaient. Jack aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose de rassurant, quelque chose qui lui aurait redonné espoir, mais il savait que ses mots auraient sonné faux.

Danny regardait par la fenêtre, en train de se tordre les mains. Jack décida alors de briser le silence, même s'il savait que faire parler Danny était loin d'être une tâche aisée.

Jack: Tu n'as pas trop froid? Tu veux que j'augmente un peu le chauffage?

Danny: Oui, s'il te plait. Merci.

Jack: Il faut que tu…

Danny: Je sais… que je garde espoir et que je n'abandonne pas. C'est juste que…je n'arrive pas à réfléchir rationnellement, j'ai l'impression d'être assommé, d'être…

Jack: Je comprends, c'est une réaction normale dans ces circonstances. La femme que tu aimes est en danger et tu réagis comme n'importe qui.

Danny: Je ne peux pas me permettre de réagir comme n'importe qui. Pas si je veux la retrouver.

Jack (hésitant à aborder la question): Tu crois que Kate pourrait être enceinte?

Danny baissa la tête.

Danny: Oui, oui ça se pourrait. Elle avait des nausées et des vertiges ces derniers jours. Je n'ai jamais pensé que… (retenant un sanglot) je devrais être fou de joie et au lieu de ça, j'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.

Jack: Pour ce que ça vaut, je sais ce que tu ressens.

Danny: Oui, j'oubliais, tu as vécu ça. A propos, comment va Anne?

Jack: Aux dernières nouvelles, elle allait bien, mais on n'a plus beaucoup de contacts.

Kate se rassit calmement et prit de nouveau le magazine qu'elle avait lu trois heures plus tôt. La première page montrait une femme avec le ventre tout rond et le titre disait: _"Un bébé, un changement pour la vie"._ Elle secoua la tête, se demandant si elle était enceinte. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais les retint. Elle ne voulait pas que son agresseur la voit pleurer. C'était loin d'être le meilleur moment pour avoir un enfant. Elle n'était pas mariée et venait juste d'emménager chez Danny. Elle ne savait pas non plus s'il désirait avoir des enfants, leurs conversations à ce sujet étant toujours restées très vagues.

Kate (se parlant à elle-même): Il faut d'abord sortir d'ici avant de penser à ça… 

Elle se reposa le magazine et se leva. Imitant le style pompeux de Frank, elle lui adressa la parole, regardant la caméra bien en face.

Kate: Frank? Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'apporter quelque chose à boire et si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, je ne serais pas contre un petit en-cas. Frank, je suis sûre que vous êtes là. Frank? Oh, mais je suis déçue, vous brisez toutes les règles d'hospitalité. Je ne reviendrai peut-être plus la prochaine fois, soyez prévenus…

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle haussa les épaules et s'assit en tailleur contre un mur, le regard méchant. En aucun cas elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle avait peur. Il aurait été trop content.

Danny et Jack arrivèrent à la cabine téléphonique qui, bien évidemment, était désertée. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Danny regarda tout autour de lui.

Danny: Je suis sûr qu'il est là Jack, il est certainement en train de nous observer dans un coin comme un vulgaire pervers.

Jack: Tu crois qu'il prendrait le risque?

Danny: Oh oui, il veut voir me voir souffrir.

Deux agents s'approchèrent de Jack et le plus âgé prit la parole.

Agent: Agent Malone? On a fait le tour du périmètre, mais nous ne savons pas trop quoi chercher. Nous n'avons même pas de description du suspect…

Jack: Je sais. Y a-t-il des caméras de surveillance?

Agent: Non pas à proximité, cette zone semble en être dépourvue.

Jack: Oui, il a bien choisi l'endroit…

Agent: Est-ce qu'on demande une recherche d'empreintes?

Jack: Non, c'est inutile. Il n'est pas assez bête pour laisser des traces aussi évidentes. Puis c'est une cabine publique et tout ce qu'on récolterait seraient les échantillons de vingtaines d'inconnus.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cabine où se trouvait Danny.

Jack: Quelque chose d'intéressant?

Danny: Il m'a laissé un souvenir…

Il lui tendit deux photos de Kate. En dessous de l'un d'elle, Frank avait noté quelque chose en lettres majuscules:

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive…_

Danny: C'est une chanson de Lifehouse, un des groupes préférés de Kate.

Jack: Elle n'a pas l'air blessée, c'est déjà ça...

Danny reprit les photos et les examina un instant. Ensuite, il leva les yeux vers Jack.

Danny: Je vais le retrouver et il va payer.

Jack eut le souffle coupé. Il savait que Danny pouvait s'énerver quelques fois, mais il n'avait jamais vu autant de haine et de colère dans son regard.

_14h46._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Frank esquissa un sourire méchant en voyant l'expression de Danny. On pouvait lire tellement de sentiments sur son visage: de la haine, de la peur, de l'impuissance… Autant de choses qui renforçaient le plaisir de Frank. Il arrivait à ses fins, il le détruisait petit à petit. Remarquant que les agents tournaient le regard vers sa direction, il enfouit sa tête dans le col de son manteau et quitta sa cachette pour rejoindre sa voiture. La journée n'était pas terminée…

Jack (posant une main sur son épaule): Calme-toi Danny. Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, crois-moi, mais en attendant, tu dois…

Danny se dégagea de son étreinte avec énervement.

Danny (presque en hurlant): J'en ai marre qu'on me dise de me calmer! Kate est en danger de mort et on n'a rien! Strictement rien! Aucune piste, aucun suspect…Ce malade joue avec moi comme une marionnette et je ne peux rien faire. Il va gagner et je vais le voir m'enlever ce qui a de plus cher à mes yeux…

Jack: On a encore du temps, Danny.

Danny: Ah oui? Il est quoi? 15h? Qu'est-ce qu'on a pour le moment?

Jack: N'abandonne pas, on va trouver, on va la sortir de là…

Danny (se frottant le visage): Je n'abandonne pas, c'est juste que… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je l'aime. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre. Il peut tout me prendre, mais pas elle, pas elle…Si je pouvais, j'échangerais ma vie contre la sienne sans hésiter. Pourquoi il ne s'attaque pas directement à moi, hein? S'il me veut, je suis là. Je préfère mourir que de vivre sans elle.

Jack resta silencieux, ne pouvant ajouter quoi que ce soit à ce qu'avait dit Danny. Hélas, il avait raison: ils n'étaient nulle part pour le moment et les heures passant raccourcissaient l'espérance de vie de Kate. Cependant, il n'était pas dans la nature de Jack de baisser les bras. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à sortir des phrases encourageantes, quand son portable se mit à sonner.

Jack: Malone? Mm mmmh…okay…oui merci, on y va.

Danny: Quelque chose de nouveau?

Jack: C'était Sam, elle a cherché dans les environs pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un susceptible de t'en vouloir.

Danny: Et?

Jack: Tu te souviens de Doug Hanson?

Danny (réfléchissant): Doug Hanson, Doug Hanson… Oui, je me rappelle, ça remonte à des années maintenant. Je-je l'ai tué..

Jack: Oui et son frère habite à quelques rues d'ici.

Entre temps, Martin était rentré au bureau. Il s'approcha des deux filles, leur demandant du regard où se trouvaient Jack et Danny.

Viv: Frank a téléphoné et ils sont partis voir à la cabine téléphonique. Ils sont sur une autre piste maintenant…

Martin: Que voulait Frank?

Sam regarda sa collègue.

Martin: Il a fait du mal à Kate?

Sam: Non, mais à Danny oui. Il joue avec ses nerfs, Martin. Ce type est un monstre.

Viv: Il lui a aussi dit qu'il avait trouvé un test de grossesse dans les affaires de Kate.

Martin: Oh c'est pas vrai! Comment a réagi Danny?

Viv: Je ne crois pas qu'il a encore réalisé…mais il a du sortir d'ici, il n'en pouvait plu.

Martin: Oui, c'est compréhensible.

Sam: Et toi, tu as du nouveau?

_15h17._

Jack et Danny montèrent trois étages pour atteindre l'étage où vivait le frère de Doug Hanson. Ils traversèrent le couloir et se retrouvèrent devant sa porte. Jack avait observé Danny et ayant remarqué sa nervosité, il décida de lui parler avant de frapper à la porte.

Jack: Ecoute, on n'a rien contre lui, il se peut qu'il soit tout à fait innocent, Ok? Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton calme, on ne fait que l'interroger…

Danny: J'arriverai à me contrôler.

Jack: Bien. Sinon, j'y vais seul…

Danny: Ca va aller Jack…

Jack: OK.

Il frappa à la porte et un homme trapu vient leur ouvrir.

Jack: Ben Hanson?

Ben: C'est moi. En quoi puis-je vous aider?

Jack (sortant sa carte): Je suis l'agent Malone et voici l'agent Taylor, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions…

Ben Hanson regarda Jack, puis tourna les yeux vers Danny et s'attarda sur celui-ci.

Ben: Hey! Vous êtes l'agent qui avez tué mon frère…

Danny: Oui…Où est Kate?

Ben: Kate? Elle est dans la cuisine, pourquoi?

Danny se tourna vers Jack avec un regard d'incompréhension.

Ben: Pourquoi voulez-vous voir ma femme?

Jack: Votre femme?

Ben: Oui, ma femme. Je peux l'appeler mais je veux savoir ce que vous avez contre elle.

Jack: Euh… Pouvez-vous juste me dire où vous étiez ces dernières 24 heures?

Ben: Comme tout être normal, je travaillais et ma femme aussi. Mais que se passe-t-il?

Danny: On s'en est pris à ma petite amie…

Ben: Et vous croyez que je peux avoir quelque chose à voir la-dedans? Pour quelle raison lui aurais-je fait du mal?

Danny: C'est évident pourquoi.

Ben: Doug?

Danny: Oui..

Ben: Ecoutez, ça fait longtemps maintenant et j'ai réussi à oublier…Dieu sait combien j'aimais mon frère, mais il a pris une mauvaise route et c'est ça qui l'a tué. Si ça peut vous aider, je ne vous en veux pas, je sais que vous n'aviez pas le choix…

Jack regarda Danny. Il n'avait rien à voir avec l'enlèvement de Kate, il en était sûr.

Ben: Je dois appeler Katie? Elle vous confirmera ce que j'ai dit. Et si ça peut vous rassurer, je peux vous donner le numéro de mon patron…

Jack: Non, ça ira, merci.

Danny: Et moi je suis désolé pour…enfin… pour votre frère. Je n'ai jamais pu vous le dire, alors…désolé.

Ben: J'espère que vous retrouverez votre amie…

Danny (murmurant): Moi aussi…

Ils quittèrent l'appartement des Hanson un peu plus dépités encore qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Danny n'avait pas placé trop d'espoir dans cette nouvelle piste, mais chaque cul-de-sac le rendait de plus en plus nerveux. Cependant il avait été étonné de la réaction de Ben à son égard. Savoir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas lui enlevait un peu de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il devait tuer quelqu'un.

Ils regagnèrent la voiture silencieusement alors qu'il se mettait à neiger. Danny leva les yeux au ciel, regardant les flocons descendre en tourbillon et mouiller son visage. Il aimait avoir de la neige le 25 décembre, mais à présent ça lui semblait dérisoire. A quoi lui servait un Noël blanc si Kate n'était plus à ses côtés?

De retour au bureau, Danny s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise de bureau. Martin s'approcha de lui avec une démarche maladroite et s'assit sur le coin de son bureau.

Martin: Hey bro', j'ai appris pour le coup de fil. Co-comment tu te sens?

Danny ne répondit pas mais l'expression de son visage valait un long discours.

Martin: Tu…euh…veux une tasse de café?

Danny: Oui, merci.

Il sortit ensuite les photos de Kate qui étaient dans sa poche. Comme les précédentes, elle ne semblait pas être blessée, mais son expression était plus sereine, ce qui rassura un tout petit peu Danny. Il savait que malgré sa phobie, Kate était quelqu'un de très fort et qu'elle ferait tout pour garder espoir. Soudain Jack apparut devant lui et rassembla son équipe une fois de plus.

Jack: Bon, Sam et Martin qu'avez-vous trouvé?

Sam: L'ancienne voisine de Kate m'a dit qu'un homme stationnait souvent devant l'immeuble, mais elle n'a pas su faire de description précise. La quarantaine, les cheveux bruns, c'est tout ce qu'elle a su me dire.

Jack: La marque de sa voiture?

Sam: Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'y connaissait rien, mais elle était grise.

Jack: Martin?

Martin: J'ai un peu près la même chose. Selon le patron de Kate, celle-ci lui a une fois demandé de l'accompagner jusqu'au métro car elle avait l'impression qu'un homme la suivait…

_Frank patientait tranquillement dans sa voiture, en attendant que Kate sorte de son boulot. Il avait déjà emmagasiné un bon nombre de renseignements sur elle et à présent, il lui fallait connaître le chemin qu'elle employait pour rejoindre son appartement. Il ignorait encore qu'elle allait déménager._

_Kate sortit du bureau, accompagnée de James, son patron. Alors qu'ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, elle s'arrêta brusquement et une ombre passa sur son visage. James se retourna, voyant que, visiblement, quelque chose n'allait pas._

_James: Que se passe-t-il?_

_Kate: Vous voyez l'homme la-bas? Dans sa voiture grise?_

_James: Oui.._

_Kate: Je- j'ai l'impression qu'il me suit. Je l'ai vu quand je faisais mes courses, au magasin de musique, devant mon appartement et maintenant, il est là…_

_James: On va en avoir le cœur net.._

_Et il se dirigea vers la voiture de Frank. Quand ce dernier aperçut que quelqu'un venait dans sa direction, il démarra en trombe et quitta les lieux, se maudissant de n'avoir pas été plus prudent. Il avait pris plus de précaution en suivant Danny, car il avait de l'expérience, mais il n'imaginait pas que Kate eût pu le remarquer. Il se devait d'être plus discret à présent._

_James retourna vers Kate avec un air désolé._

_James: Il est parti trop vite…_

_Kate (rigolant): A pied contre une voiture, vous n'aviez pas beaucoup de chance… (Redevenant sérieuse) Hum…ça vous ennuierait de m'accompagner jusqu'au métro?_

_James: Pas question, je vous reconduis chez vous._

_Kate: Non, ce n'est pas la peine, c'est gentil, mais…_

_James: Pas de mais qui tiennent, je vous reconduis, un point c'est tout._

_Kate: Merci…_

_James: Vous ne devriez pas en parler à la police?_

_Kate: La police? Non, je suis sûre que ce n'est rien et puis elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. Cet homme ne m'a même pas adressé la parole…_

_James: Ou alors à votre petit ami, il travaille bien au FBI, non?_

_Kate: Non, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Je ne dis pas que je suis entièrement rassurée, mais je suis persuadée que ce n'est rien. Et puis, Danny a beaucoup de boulot ces temps-ci et j'ai déjà mes problèmes de claustrophobie, je ne vais pas rajouter ça…_

_James: Je suis sûr qu'il voudrait savoir ce qu'il se passe._

_Kate: Bah, si je revois cet homme, je lui en parlerai, c'est promis…_

Danny: Oh Kate… Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit?

Martin: Elle ne voulait pas que tu te fasses du souci pour elle. Son patron se sent mal maintenant, vu ce qui est arrivé à Kate. Il n'a pas relevé la plaque d'immatriculation, mais il a su dire que c'était un Nissan.

Viv: Quand est-ce arrivé?

Martin: Il y a un peu près un mois…

Jack: Oui, Frank a dû être plus prudent après ça, c'est pour ça que Kate ne l'a plus revu…Et du côté de l'agent Baker?

Viv: Il n'a reconnu personne et sa description est tout aussi vague que celle des voisins de Kate: grand brun, dans la quarantaine… Il s'est néanmoins souvenu de quelque chose. Frank avait une grosse brûlure à sa main gauche.

Jack: Ok, donc on a un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, brun, brûlé à la main. Il est intelligent, cultivé, sadique, audacieux, probablement fou et il en veut à Danny et à Victor Fitzgerald…

Danny: Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être, mais tu sais, quand on y pense, ça pourrait être n'importe qui. A partir du moment où il est fou, il a pu nous prendre tous les deux pour cible pour n'importe quelle raison tordue…

Jack: Oui, c'est une possibilité, mais ça semble quand même être très personnel.

Danny soupira puis fronça les sourcils.

Jack: Que se passe-t-il?

Danny: Il est père.

Jack: Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça?

Danny: Quelque chose dans la conversation qu'on a eue. Quand il m'a dit que Kate était peut-être enceinte, je n'ai rien su dire et il a ajouté quelque chose du genre: Je sais ce que ça fait, j'ai connu ça.

Jack: C'est vrai, je n'avais pas relevé…

Sam: Comment un père de famille peut-il faire ça?

Danny (amèrement): Comment un être humain peut-il faire ça…?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 

_16h28._

Danny se leva de sa chaise et ressentit un soudain vertige. La pression de ces dernières heures cumulée à la fatigue commençaient à avoir raison de ses forces et il dut puiser dans ses ressources pour tenir debout. Cependant, il ne laissa rien transparaître, ayant tellement peur que Jack ne l'empêche de continuer.

Danny: Je vais aller parler aux parents de Kate, ils doivent attendre des nouvelles. Enfin, je ne pourrai pas leur dire grand-chose…

Jack: Oui, vas-y. Je crois que ça leur fera du bien de parler avec toi.

Danny (dans un murmure): Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr…

Ensuite il partit et se dirigea vers la salle de repos où se trouvaient les Buckley. Le père de Kate tenait sa femme tout contre lui et cette dernière laissait de temps à autre échapper une larme. Danny avait souvent été confronté aux parents de victimes, mais cette fois-ci la situation était tout autre. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de s'approcher puis se ressaisit et s'avança dans leur direction. David Buckley le regarda, les yeux remplis d'espoir et Danny sentit son cœur se serrer sachant qu'il était incapable de répondre à ses attentes. Il ne pouvait lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles, ni de mauvaises d'ailleurs, vu qu'il ne possédait aucune information valable. Comment pouvait-il leur expliquer que tout ce qu'ils avaient pour le moment ne consistait qu'en quelques fragments de description ?

David: Alors, vous avez une piste?

Danny (secouant la tête): Pas vraiment.

David: Comment ça "pas vraiment" ?

Danny: Nous avons une description du ravisseur, mais elle est tellement vague qu'elle ne nous sert pratiquement à rien.

David: Et tu n'as pas trouvé pourquoi on t'en voulait?

Danny: Eehh… non, il y…

Evy (le ton hystérique): Alors, tu n'as rien! Ca fait des heures qu'elle a disparu et tu n'as rien.

Danny: Je…je…

Evy: Kate n'arrête pas de me répéter combien tu es excellent dans ton boulot et tu n'es même pas capable de la retrouver! C'est la femme qui partage ta vie, notre fille!! A quoi ça sert de sauver des inconnus si tu ne peux pas…

David (posant une main sur le bras de sa femme): Evy, Evy, arrête…calme-toi. (Se retournant vers Danny): Ecoute Danny…

Danny: Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais y aller. Je vous tiens au courant si on apprend quelque chose…

Il s'en alla rapidement, ne voulant pas affronter leurs regards une minute de plus. Il comprenait leur ressentiment, lui-même se reprochant les derniers événements. Il s'en voulait que son métier soit la cause de la disparition de Kate, il s'en voulait de ne pas la retrouver et de penser à l'alcool à un moment pareil. Alors qu'il se maudissait intérieurement, il bouscula Jack qui allait donner des nouvelles à Van Doren. Voyant l'expression de Danny, il le força à s'arrêter.

Jack: Hey Danny, que se passe-t-il?

Danny (les sourcils froncés): Rien, ça va

Jack: Danny parle-moi, je vois bien que…

Danny (abruptement): Je t'ai dis que ça allait.

Sans laisser le temps à Jack de répondre, il s'en alla en direction de l'open space où le reste de l'équipe continuait les recherches. Il se mit à son bureau n'ayant pas une seule fois levé le regard vers ses collègues.

_17h30._

Danny frappa sur son clavier dans un accès de rage. Les recherches ne menaient nulle part et le temps avançait à une vitesse folle. Martin fit mine de se lever pour aller lui parler, mais Vivian l'interrompit. Ca ne servait à rien pour le moment, il avait besoin d'être seul. Danny ferma les yeux et inspira lentement, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver le calme qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps. Alors qu'il commençait à se détendre, sa ligne se mit à sonner et son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine. Il regarda l'agent qui traçait les appels. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête et il décrocha.

Danny: Taylor?

Frank: C'est moi…

Danny: C'est pour quoi cette fois-ci?

Frank: As-tu tué Viktor Fitzgerald?

Danny: Non.

Frank: Il faudrait y songer, tu sais. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps…Sinon dans un peu plus d'un jour, ta très chère Kate nous fera une démonstration d'apnée.

Danny (hargneux): J'aimerais me retrouver en face de toi ne fût-ce que cinq minutes et…

Frank: C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? Voyons Danny, j'espérais quelque chose de plus constructif. De plus, je tiens à te dire que je n'apprécie guère le ton que tu emploies. Est-ce que je me montre agressif, moi? On se demande parfois où tu as été élevé pour être aussi désagréable avec les gens. Ca doit être ton passé difficile, ton père était violent n'est-ce pas?

Danny: Que… que…..

Frank: Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi et sur ton enfance. Mais je dois dire que ça n'excuse pas ton impolitesse.

Danny: Tu t'amuses, hein?

Frank: Je me régale. Je suppose que des techniciens essayent encore de me repérer. Je t'appelle toujours d'une cabine téléphonique. Tu peux leur dire, ça leur facilitera peut-être la tâche.

Danny: Tu sonnais juste pour prendre des nouvelles amicales ou tu avais encore une idée tordue en tête?

Frank: Disons que je t'ai laissé un petit souvenir dans le fast-food tout près de ton bureau. Tu le trouveras dans les toilettes des hommes.

Danny: Et Kate?

Frank: Kate va bien, je suppose qu'elle doit s'ennuyer un peu, mais elle est en bonne santé.

Danny: Je veux…

Frank: Tu lui parleras plus tard, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il faut que tu comprennes que c'est moi qui fixe les règles Danny. N'attends plus de mes nouvelles avant demain matin. Je t'appellerai tôt. En attendant, je vais passer la nuit avec ta petite amie, en tout bien tout honneur je te rassure. (Rigolant méchamment) Quoique… Excuse-moi de prendre congé si rapidement, mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire prendre. Le jeu serait beaucoup moins amusant. A demain.

Danny rigola nerveusement en raccrochant le combiné.

Danny: Fils de pute!

Sam: Que voulait-il?

Danny (énervé): Que crois-tu qu'il voulait hein? Faire de ma vie un enfer, comme d'habitude.

Sam:…

Danny (soupirant): Excuse-moi Sam, je … je n'avais pas l'intention de...

Sam (gentiment): Ca va, je comprends.

Jack: Il est tout près d'ici. J'ai envoyé une équipe à l'endroit de l'appel, mais…

Danny: Oui, ça ne servira pas à grand-chose. Il a laissé quelque chose pour moi dans le fast-food tout près d'ici…

Jack: Il a laissé quoi?

Danny: Je n'en sais rien et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir…

Cependant il n'avait pas le choix et partit là-bas, accompagné de Jack. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils poussèrent la porte du fast-food et des cris d'enfants leur parvinrent aux oreilles. Une gamine du nom de Cassie fêtait son 10ème anniversaire avec tous ses amis. Des ballons l'entouraient et tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser. Danny s'arrêta un moment pour regarder toute cette innocence. Il aurait voulu rester là et n'entendre rien d'autre que ces éclats de rire.

Jack: Danny? Tu viens?

Danny: oui, oui j'arrive…

Ils entrèrent dans les toilettes des hommes et se mirent en quête du souvenir laissé par Frank.

Danny (regardant tout autour de lui): En plus il a trouvé un endroit sympathique pour son jeu de piste.

Jack: Avec le monde qu'il y a ici, il a dû passer inaperçu…

Danny: Il gagnera toujours.

Jack: Ne dis pas ça on l'aura…

Danny: Tu vois bien que c'est lui qui mène le jeu, on n'est que des marionnettes entre ses mains.

Jack: Il va commettre une faute, et on sera là.

Danny: Tu peux me promettre qu'on y arrivera avant que Kate ne meure?

Jack: Non. Tu sais que je ne peux pas te faire une telle promesse.

Danny: Ouais, ouais je sais. (…) Hé j'ai trouvé!

Il se pencha et ramassa une enveloppe cachée près de la cuvette. Il l'ouvrit rapidement sachant que de toute manière le contenu n'allait pas lui plaire. Jack vit le visage de Danny pâlir et il le retint pour l'empêcher de chanceler.

Jack: Danny, respire, respire…

Danny: Je vais vomir. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire??

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe et s'appuya contre le mur, essayant de réfréner la nausée qui s'emparait de lui. Jack sortit un extrait de journal de la grande enveloppe brune et serra les dents quand il vit de quoi ça parlait.

_Hialeah- Un accident s'est produit hier soir à l'angle de la 49__ème__ rue et de la 8__e__ Avenue. Le chauffeur aurait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et est sorti de la route. Il est mort sur le coup ainsi que sa femme. Leur fils, âgé de 11 ans, a miraculeusement survécu et a été emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital. Il est toujours dans un état critique._

En dessous de l'article, Frank avait noté une simple phrase à l'indélébile.

_Veux-tu avoir une autre mort sur la conscience?_

Jack: Comment l'a-t-il su?

Danny (l'air absent): Je n'en sais rien, il a dû se renseigner à mon sujet, il a dû…

Jack: Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais tu ne dois pas le laisser gagner. Il veut te démolir par tous les moyens possibles. Tant que Kate est toujours enfermée, il ne faut pas que tu craques.

Danny:…

Jack: Danny! Pleure, crie ou frappe dans quelque chose, mais reprends-toi.

Danny (après un moment): Il faut interroger les personnes présentes dans le fast-food, quelqu'un l'a peut-être vu.

Jack: Oui, viens.

Ils interrogèrent la serveuse qui leur répondit qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux clients et qu'elle n'avait rien vu d'inhabituel. Ils la remercièrent et s'apprêtèrent à interroger d'autres personnes quand elle les héla.

La serveuse: Hey, vous voyez le groupe d'enfants?

Danny: mmh mmh

La serveuse: Il y a un des parents qui prend des photos depuis plus d'une heure. Votre homme est peut-être dessus, qui sait?

Jack: Oui, ça se peut. Merci de votre aide.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les tables des enfants et s'adressa au père de la petite Cassie.

Jack (sortant son badge): Excusez-moi, Jack Malone, FBI et voici mon collègue. Pouvons-nous vous poser quelques questions?

Le père: Euh oui… mais que se passe-t-il? C'est l'anniversaire de ma fille et…

Jack: oui je sais et on ne veut pas gâcher sa fête, ne vous inquiétez pas

Danny: Nous sommes vraiment désolés de vous déranger mais…

Cassie (les interrompant): Vous êtes vraiment des policiers?

Danny: Oui

Cassie: Tu vas mettre mon papa en prison?

Danny: Oh, non bien sûr que non ma puce. Mais j'ai appris que c'était ton anniversaire et on est venu te le souhaiter.

Cassie: T'as vu P'pa? Ils sont venus pour moi toute seule…

Le père: Oui ma chérie. Dis si tu allais jouer avec tes amis? Ils doivent s'ennuyer sans toi.

Cassie: J'y vais.

Le père: Bon qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

Jack: On aimerait vous emprunter votre appareil photo.

Le père: Pardon?

Jack: Vous avez fait des photos pour l'anniversaire de votre fille et il se pourrait qu'un de nos suspects soit présent dessus.

Le père: Et vous voulez que je vous donne mon appareil?

Danny: On vous le rendra, on veut juste regarder les photos. C'est très important, la vie de quelqu'un est en jeu.

_18h57_

Danny se dirigea vers la salle informatique, l'appareil numérique à la main.

Mac: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Danny: Avec un peu de chance, on va savoir qui est Frank…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Frank s'assit devant l'écran de surveillance et remit une nouvelle cassette dans le magnétoscope. Kate avait découpé les pages des magazines et s'amusait à les plier de mille façons différentes. L'angoisse avait fait place à l'ennui et elle essayait tant bien que mal de s'occuper. Frank avait tellement envie de lui parler, de lui dire tout ce que Danny endurait. Il avait envie qu'elle souffre, elle aussi. Malgré la joie cruelle qu'il ressentait depuis le début de l'après-midi, la colère et la haine n'avaient pas disparu. Loin de là… Prenant le micro devant lui, il s'adressa à Kate:

Frank: Kate? Je vois que vous vous amusez bien…

Kate releva la tête, laissant pour un instant ses origamis de côté. Soupirant lourdement, elle lança un regard noir vers la caméra. C'était quelqu'un de très doux, mais elle savait parfaitement se défendre si on la poussait à bout. Frank, lui-même, fut étonné de la dureté de son regard.

Kate: Je m'amuse comme une petite folle. J'ai fait trois cocottes, deux avions, cinq bateaux et un hippocampe, au moins on peut dire que je remplis bien ma journée…Et vous Frank, vous vous amusez bien à me regarder, caché derrière votre écran comme un vulgaire lâche que vous êtes? Oh excusez-moi, je me rends compte que mon ton est loin d'être amical, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, vous qui m'accueillez si chaleureusement dans votre maison…

Frank eut le souffle coupé. Depuis le début, il avait toujours été l'agresseur et en une fois, cette Kate avait réussi à le déstabiliser. A part sa mère, il n'avait jamais laissé une femme le traiter de cette manière. A présent, le doute n'était plus permis: il prendrait du plaisir à la voir suffoquer. Il sentit une rage profonde lui brûler la poitrine. C'était lui qui menait le jeu et elle allait devoir apprendre les règles…

Frank: Je suis certainement plus courageux que votre petit ami… vous devriez l'entendre se décomposer quand je m'adresse à lui au téléphone. Et vous comptez vraiment sur lui pour vous sauver?

Kate garda toujours la même expression détachée, ne voulant en aucune manière montrer ses sentiments à son kidnapper. Elle avait confiance en Danny, mais les dernières heures passées dans cette pièce commençaient à avoir raison de son courage.

Kate: Frank, Frank, si vous avez l'intention de critiquer Danny, ne perdez pas votre temps, je ne vous écouterai pas.

Frank: Vous croyez réellement qu'il va venir vous délivrer sur son beau cheval blanc?

Kate (changeant de sujet): Y aurait-il moyen d'avoir quelque chose à boire? A manger? Un peu de musique?

Frank: Non.

Kate: Ok, vous on peut dire que vous savez accueillir les gens!

Frank (fulminant): Alors, il paraît qu'il va y avoir du changement dans votre vie…

Kate: Comment ça?

Frank: Un enfant, ça change toujours tout. Croyez-moi, je connais ça…

Kate: Com-comment vous…

Frank: Je me suis permis de regarder dans votre sac et j'y ai trouvé le test de grossesse. Alors comme ça, vous pourriez attendre un bébé? Mes félicitations! J'ai déjà pris la liberté d'avertir Danny, vu que je suppose que c'est lui le père…

Kate: Danny sait?

Frank: Oui et il a été un peu choqué. Je ne crois pas qu'il était tellement heureux néanmoins. A mon avis, il n'a pas trop envie d'être papa…surtout qu'il n'a pas été gâté point de vue modèle masculin, n'est-ce pas? Je me demande aussi comment il pourrait élever un enfant. Un ex-alcoolique avec un passé aussi chargé, je ne pense pas qu'il ferait un bon père…

Kate: Arrêtez! Arrêtez!

Frank (rigolant): Alors on a perdu son bagout Kate? On ne peut plus rien dire?

Kate: Vous êtes un monstre!

Frank: Non, Danny est un monstre et vous devriez me remercier de vous ouvrir les yeux…

Kate: Allez au diable.

Elle entendit Frank éclater de rire puis le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce, indifférent à ses angoisses. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil, les genoux remontés sur sa poitrine et sa tête enfouie dans ses mains. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle les retint; elle ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant. Frank essayait de la faire douter et de la déstabiliser, mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Cependant, ce qu'il lui avait dit faisait son effet. Et si Danny ne la trouvait pas? Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle? Et Danny, comment allait-il? Etait-elle vraiment enceinte? Si oui, comment allait réagir Danny? Ils n'avaient parlé qu'une seule fois d'enfants et la conversation était restée très vague. Elle soupira, sachant que garder bonne figure allait lui demander bien plus de courage qu'elle n'en possédait.

Danny regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Mac, une main posée sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Danny: Quelque chose d'intéressant?

Mac: Il y a 136 photos Danny, vive les cartes mémoires… Je vais les examiner une par une, mais ça va demander un peu de temps.

Danny voulu répliquer "on n'a pas le temps", mais il se retint, il savait que tout le monde faisait de son mieux, même plus encore.

Danny: Bien…je-je… merci Mac.

Mac: Je t'en prie, si ce salopard est sur une de ces photos je le trouverai.

Danny fit un léger sourire et quitta la salle technique. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, Mac le rappela.

Mac: Hey Danny!

Danny: Mmmh?

Mac: On est tous avec toi, tu sais?

Danny hocha la tête et lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers l'open space et faillit rentrer dans Viktor Fitzgerald. Il leva les yeux vers lui et l'espace d'une demi-seconde, une idée affreuse lui traversa l'esprit. Et si… Non, il ne pouvait envisager cette possibilité. C'était le sous-directeur du FBI, le père de Martin et de toute façon, jamais il n'aurait pu tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid. Cependant, il fut horrifié de constater que Frank l'avait poussé à une extrémité telle où il lui était possible d'envisager une solution aussi radicale.

Viktor: Agent Taylor.

Danny (baissant la tête): M-Monsieur…

Viktor: Alors comme ça vous êtes censé me tuer?

Danny: Euh…oui, mais je ne le ferai pas.

Viktor: Oh? C'est très aimable à vous.

Danny sourit tristement. En d'autres circonstances, ce genre de dialogue l'aurait fait rire, mais son esprit était loin d'être à la fête. De plus, le regard froid et perçant du père de Martin lui donnait des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cet homme avait toujours le don d'imposer le respect et la crainte auprès des autres personnes. Seuls Jack Malone et parfois Martin osaient lui tenir tête.

Viktor: Où est Jack Malone?

Danny: Il doit être dans l'open space, j'y allais justement.

Quand Danny se dirigea vers le bureau de ses collègues, accompagné de Viktor Fitzgerald, le silence tomba d'un coup dans la pièce. Martin le regarda bien en face et soupira doucement. Il avait toujours voulu qu'on le traite de la même manière que les autres, mais à chaque fois que Viktor venait dans le service des personnes disparues, il ne devenait plus que le fils du sous- directeur du FBI. De plus, il n'avait jamais eu une relation fort amicale avec son père, ni avec sa mère d'ailleurs. Il espérait secrètement que ça pouvait changer, mais il en doutait. S'approchant de Viktor, il lui tendit la main.

Martin: Père.

Viktor: Fils.

Martin: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Viktor: Ton chef m'a appelé et je suis venu le plus vite que possible. D'ailleurs, où est-il?

Jack: Je suis là.

Il arrivait dans son dos, un tas de dossiers dans la main. Il les posa sur le bureau de Danny et les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard. N'importe qui dans la pièce aurait pu deviner qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils se serrèrent la main poliment et puis détournèrent le regard.

Viktor: Bon, comme ça, quelqu'un cherche à me tuer…

Martin: Oui, enfin surtout à faire souffrir Danny.

Viktor: Comment ça? L'agent Malone ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de détails au téléphone. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un homme fait pression sur l'agent Taylor pour qu'il me tue. (A Danny) Quel genre de pression fait-il sur vous?

Danny: Il a kidnappé ma petite amie et menace de la laisser étouffer si je ne réponds pas à ses exigences.

Viktor: Oh…

Ils lui expliquèrent les détails pendant quelques minutes puis Mac arriva et demanda après Danny.

Mac: Danny, j'ai peut-être quelque chose…

Danny (plein d'espoir): C'est vrai?

Mac: Ne te réjouis pas trop vite… Viens avec moi.

Dans la salle informatique, Mac montra quelques photos à Danny.

Mac: Il y a beaucoup de photos inutiles, mais sur celles-ci, tu vois, on remarque cet homme. Il est toujours de dos, là il est près des toilettes et là il se cache le visage. Regarde sa main…

Danny: Elle est brûlée, c'est lui. Tu n'as pas trouvé de photos où on le voit de face, dans un reflet ou autre?

Mac: Non, on ne voit jamais son visage. Par contre, sur une photo, il se reflète quand-même dans une vitre et on voit son cou.

Danny: Et??

Mac: Il porte des plaques d'identification de l'armée. Mais je suis désolé, même avec nos programmes, je ne sais pas lire ce qu'il y a dessus.

Danny: Alors ce type est militaire…

Mac: C'est tout ce que j'ai. Désolé…

Danny: Merci quand même…

Il retourna près de ses collègues et leur donna les dernières nouvelles. Jack lui dit qu'il allait demander qu'on lui envoie les dossiers de l'armée et les autres se mirent au boulot, cherchant si parmi les ennemis de Danny, certains avaient fait l'armée. Quant à Viktor, il sortit de l'open space et s'installa dans un bureau. Danny s'assit sur sa chaise et une ombre passa sur son visage.

Martin: Hey Danny…Ca va bro?

Danny: Il est 19h45, ça fait un jour Martin. Ca fait un jour…

Martin s'approcha de lui et serra son épaule affectueusement. Il ne dit rien, sachant que les mots étaient inutiles. Après cinq minutes, Jack revint et s'approcha de Danny.

Jack: Ecoute, j'ai passé des coups de fils, on va éplucher les dossiers de l'armée. Quant à toi, tu vas rentrer et te reposer un peu.

Danny: Mais Jack…

Jack (sévèrement): Ce n'est pas une demande, je veux que tu rentres et que tu te reposes. Frank n'appellera pas avant demain matin et tu as besoin de sommeil. Tu tiens à peine debout, tu ne peux pas être de grande utilité dans cet état là. Je sais que tu es têtu mais je le suis plus que toi. Alors, maintenant tu vas rentrer. Et emmène les parents de Kate. Ils ont, eux aussi, besoin de repos.

Danny (à contre-cœur): Ok…

Alors que Danny emmenait les parents chez lui, Jack prévint l'équipe que la nuit allait être longue et que chacun se reposerait à tour de rôle.

Danny arriva à son immeuble qui était surveillé par deux policiers en civil. Il leur fit un léger signe de tête et monta jusqu'à son appartement, accompagné des Buckley. Ils étaient restés silencieux tout le long du trajet et Danny n'avait pas eu envie d'entamer la conversation. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour affronter d'autres reproches. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa les parents de Kate entrer. Ils n'étaient jamais venus dans leur appartement auparavant et jamais Danny n'avait pensé que ça se ferait dans de pareilles circonstances.

Danny: Hum… Mettez-vous à l'aise. Je…euh, vous voulez du café, du thé?

David: Du thé, ça ira… … … merci.

Quand Danny revint avec deux tasses de thé, Evy prit la parole.

Evy: Que s'est-il passé ici?

Danny: Comment ça?

Mais il remarqua très vite les débris de vase et le contenu de la table basse éparpillés sur le sol. Il s'empressa de les ramasser.

Danny: Après que Frank m'a téléphoné, je…hum…

David: J'aurais fait pareil.

Ils restèrent là un moment, sans rien dire. Après quelques minutes, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence pesant, David demanda à Danny s'il n'y avait pas un endroit où sa femme puisse se reposer.

Danny: Nous n'avons pas de chambre d'amis, mais vous pouvez prendre notre chambre. C'est par là, et de ce côté, c'est la salle de bains.

Evy: Merci…

Elle prit un cadre et regarda la photo, les yeux embués de larmes. Kate était couché dans l'herbe, la tête posée sur le torse de Danny et elle riait à gorge déployée.

Evy (une larme coulant le long de sa joue): Je peux entendre son rire d'ici…

Danny (souriant): Oui elle a le rire le plus communicatif que je connais.

Evy: Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure Danny, j'ai été injuste envers toi. Je sais que tu souffres autant que nous et…

Danny: A chaque minute qui passe, j'ai l'impression de… Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est oublié.

Ensuite elle se dirigea vers la chambre, laissant son mari et Danny seuls.

David: Evy est forte mais elle a déjà perdu un enfant et elle ne supporterait pas de perdre Kate.

Danny repensa au moment où Kate lui avait parlé de la mort de son frère. Ca avait été très dur pour elle et sa famille, et Danny imaginait très bien ce que pouvait ressentir Evy Buckley en ce moment.

Danny: Je comprends parfaitement.

David: Je suppose que je te dois également des excuses?

Danny: Ce n'est pas la peine…

David: Viens assieds-toi cinq minutes avec moi, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

Danny (s'asseyant à côté de lui): Ok…

David: Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié les petits amis de Kate. (Souriant) Je me rappelle le premier garçon qu'elle a ramené à la maison, je lui ai tellement fait peur qu'il n'osait même plus passer dans notre rue. Elle m'en a voulu au début, mais elle s'est vite rendu compte que j'avais un assez bon jugement. Puis elle a grandit, est partie à New York, mais le rituel est resté. A chaque fois, elle venait me présenter ses petits amis, c'était une sorte de test. Ce ne fut pas le cas avec toi. Elle m'a téléphoné et m'a dit qu'elle allait te présenter, mais que cette fois-ci, peu importe si je t'appréciais ou non, elle ne tiendrait pas compte de mon avis. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontré l'homme qui la rendait heureuse et qu'elle était prête à l'aimer le reste de sa vie.

Danny (baissant la tête): Kate…

David: Puis, je t'ai rencontré et je dois dire que je t'ai apprécié immédiatement. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Danny et tu fais le bonheur de ma fille.

Danny: Tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute.

David: Ton métier est plutôt dangereux, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si vous êtes la proie d'un désaxé. Ce Frank est fou, Danny… J'ai voulu te rendre responsable de ce qui s'est passé, c'était plus facile d'avoir quelqu'un de réel à blâmer, mais je n'aurais pas dû. Pardonne-moi…

Danny: Je n'ai rien à vous pardonner, je me sens responsable de ce qui lui arrive, je n'ai pas su la protéger… Et maintenant mon plus grand cauchemar est devenu réalité. Elle a disparu.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Danny se frotta le visage, ses yeux fixant le vide. Il se tourna vers David et immédiatement baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas affronter son regard maintenant. Il se sentait encore trop coupable.

Danny: Il faut que…j'aille quelque part…je-je reviens dans une heure. Faites comme chez vous…

Le père de Kate acquiesça de la tête, sachant où il avait l'intention d'aller. Danny sortit de l'appartement et marcha jusqu'à l'immeuble où se tenait la réunion des AA. Il faisait extrêmement froid et il se mit à grelotter fortement, son corps envahit de soubresauts. Il grimpa les marches jusqu'au premier étage et ouvrit doucement la porte. La réunion avait déjà commencé et il s'installa silencieusement dans le fond de la pièce. Il écouta les témoignages sans jamais y prendre part, laissant le soutien collectif le tirer un peu de l'angoisse dans laquelle il était plongé. Alors que la réunion touchait à sa fin, tout le monde se dispersa. Certains rentrèrent chez eux et d'autres se mirent à discuter autour d'un café. Danny choisit la dernière option et se servit une tasse, les mains tremblantes. Il sentit que quelqu'un mettait une main dans son dos et il se retourna en sursautant. Quand il vit qui se tenait devant lui, il soupira doucement.

Danny: Salut Mike

Son parrain le regarda avec inquiétude. Il tremblait, ses traits étaient tirés et l'expression de son visage était effrayante. Il l'avait déjà vu comme ça, des années auparavant, dans ses pires moments… Etant quelqu'un de direct, il lui posa la question qui lui semblait la plus logique.

Mike: Salut Danny…tu as une sale tête.

Danny: Je me doute.

Mike (murmurant): Tu as replongé?

Danny ne répondit pas et se contenta de secouer la tête. Mike lui lança un regard septique, bien que compatissant. Il avait été aux côtés de Danny depuis le début et l'appréciait beaucoup.

Danny: Je t'assure. Tu me connais, je ne t'ais jamais menti. Même quand je commençais le sevrage et que je replongeais tout le temps.

Mike: Oui, c'est vrai, tu as toujours été honnête avec moi.

Danny (se frottant le visage): Mais tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai besoin d'un verre maintenant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir…

Mike: Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé?

Danny: C'est plutôt compliqué… Je ne pouvais pas.

Mike: Rafi a de nouveau des problèmes? Je sais que les histoires avec ton frère t'affectent beaucoup et…

Danny: Non, Rafi est clean, c'est…

Mike: Kate? Ca ne va plus avec elle?

Danny (les yeux tristes): Si, on est heureux, elle est merveilleuse. Elle a fait de moi quelqu'un de bien Mike, elle m'a rendu la paix. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir vivre un bonheur pareil…et maintenant elle…elle…

Mike (gentiment): Elle quoi?

Danny s'assit sur une chaise et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il aurait voulu craquer et relâcher la pression accumulée depuis ces dernières heures, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Son parrain s'accroupit devant lui et attendit que Danny lui parle. Il savait que le forcer à se confier était inutile, néanmoins il voulait qu'il sache qu'il était là pour l'écouter. Danny prit un moment puis commença à lui narrer les derniers événements d'une voix caverneuse. Après avoir appris la nouvelle, Mike resta silencieux un moment. Etant le parrain de Danny depuis des années, il l'avait aidé à traverser plusieurs crises, mais il n'était pas préparé à ce genre de choses. Il réussit tout de fois à se reprendre et ils discutèrent tous les deux pendant un moment.

Danny: Kate est en danger et moi je suis là, en train de me battre contre mes démons. Je suis vraiment inutile…

Mike: Hey Danny, si tu te remettais à boire, là tu ne lui serais plus d'aucune utilité. Tant qu'il y a un espoir, tu dois continuer à te battre, je sais que ce n'est pas facile et je sais aussi qu'il te fait vivre un enfer, mais tu dois tenir le coup. Une chose à la fois… je vais rester près de toi aussi longtemps que nécessaire et puis tu vas faire ce que tu as toujours fait …Tu vas la chercher et la retrouver.

Danny: On ne les retrouve pas toujours en vie Mike. Si-si elle meurt, je-je ne serai pas assez fort, je n'y arriverai pas.

Mike: Je sais mais ne pense pas à ça maintenant. Elle est toujours en vie et elle a besoin de toi. Je suis persuadé que si elle tient le coup, c'est grâce à toi. Dès la première fois où je l'ai vue, j'ai su que tu étais l'homme de sa vie. Rien que la façon qu'elle a de te regarder, on peut voir tout l'amour qu'elle te porte. Je sais que tu peux te reprendre Danny, je te fais confiance et Kate aussi…

Danny respira profondément et se leva.

Danny: Tu as raison, je ne peux pas baisser les bras maintenant. Je vais y aller…

Mike: Attends, je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça.

Danny: Ca va, je ne ferai pas de bêtises. Merci du soutien Mike, mais il faut que je parte.

Mike: Tu as mon numéro au cas où, n'hésite pas, à n'importe quelle heure… et hum…tiens-moi au courant.

Danny: Je le ferai.

Il lui serra la main et fit un sourire de gratitude. Mike le regarda s'éloigner pensivement. Lui non plus n'allait pas dormir cette nuit. Danny rejoignit son appartement par le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour venir. La température avait encore chuté mais il ne sentait plus le froid. Une rage intense bouillait à l'intérieur de lui, une rage qui avait pris possession de son corps tout entier et qui le maintenait debout. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et la première chose qu'il vit fut le père de Kate endormi sur le canapé. Il déposa une couverture sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Après s'être douché et changé, il écrivit un petit mot à l'intention des Buckley et sortit.

_M. Et Mme Buckley,_

_Je suis retourné au bureau pour continuer les recherches. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Faites comme chez vous. Je vous appelle quand j'ai du nouveau._

_Danny_.

Une demi-heure plus tard il arriva au bureau. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'open space, il croisa Jack dans le couloir. Quand ce dernier l'aperçut, il s'avança vers lui d'un air contrarié.

Jack (sèchement): Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Danny: Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas, Jack…

Jack: Non mais regarde-toi, tu es livide et tu tiens à peine debout. Tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose dans cet état.

Danny: Il le faut pourtant…

Jack: Van Doren ne voulait déjà pas que tu travailles sur cette affaire, j'ai du la convaincre. Si elle te voit comme ça, elle te renverra chez toi. Tu es trop fatigué, on ne peut pas prendre le risque que tu fasses une bêtise.

Danny: Comme quoi?

Jack: Tu le sais très bien, tu as les nerfs à vif, tu es exténué… si jamais tu t'emportes avec un suspect…

Danny: Ca tombe bien, car vois-tu, des suspects on n'en a pas!

Jack: Danny écoute, je fais ça pour ton b…

Danny (haussant la voix): Ce que je vois, c'est que tu peux contourner les règles quand ça sert tes intérêts! Tu pourrais rester chez toi tranquillement si tu savais qu'une de tes filles était en danger?

Jack (soupirant): Tu sais où se trouve ton bureau.

Danny partit sans même regarder Jack. Il détestait se disputer avec lui, mais ce soir, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Quand il pénétra dans l'open space, tous les regards convergèrent sur lui. Vivian eut un sursaut d'instinct maternel en voyant dans quel état il se trouvait. Il s'assit sur sa chaise sans un bruit. Plus rien ne lui semblait réel, la fatigue ayant embrumé son esprit depuis quelques heures déjà. Sam fit rouler sa chaise en sa direction.

Sam: Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te convaincre de te reposer.

Il hocha doucement la tête en signe d'approbation.

Sam: Ok, on est en train de chercher dans les dossiers de l'armée.

Danny: Je vais regarder pour voir si je ne reconnais personne.

Martin: Je t'apporte du café.

Ils se mirent alors en quête d'un nouveau suspect. Danny ignorait si la piste de l'armée allait aboutir à quelque chose d'intéressant, mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre option. Ce Frank était un fantôme et ils ne possédaient rien de concret. Il regarda des visages défiler sur son écran d'ordinateur pendant deux heures puis recula sa chaise et se frotta les yeux.

Danny: Il n'y a rien, j'ai cherché dans chaque dossier et ça ne mène à rien.

Jack: Tu es sûr?

Danny (agressif): Oui je suis sûr. J'ai fouillé chaque dossier, leur famille, leur passé…. J'ai été en contact avec quatre de ces types, mais aucun n'est susceptible de me faire une chose pareille.

Jack: Tu devrais peut-être sonner à ton frère.

Danny: Pourquoi?

Jack: Ce Frank a l'air de connaître beaucoup de choses de ta vie. Rafi sait peut-être quelque chose…

Danny: Quoi, tu crois qu'il peut être dans le coup? Rafi n'a pas toujours été un ange, mais jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille!

Jack: Calme-toi, Ok? Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais peut-être qu'il a parlé à quelqu'un par inadvertance ou il s'est fait suivre lui aussi.

Danny le regarda puis prit son portable. Il composa le numéro de son frère et attendit.

Rafi grogna en entendant le téléphone sonner. Qui pouvait les appeler à cette heure-ci? Il se tourna vers sa femme qui dormait paisiblement. Depuis la naissance de leur fille Daniella, Sylvia était extrêmement fatiguée et elle profitait des rares moments de calme pour se reposer. Rafi alluma la lampe de chevet, et se dirigea rapidement vers le salon pour répondre au téléphone. Quand il entendit son frère, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Rien qu'au ton de sa voix, il sut dire que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Rafi: Danny? Que se passe-t-il? Il est une heure du matin!

Danny: Je sais, je suis désolé… je n'ai pas réveillé la petite au moins?

Rafi: Non, ça va, elle dort, pour une fois. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Danny? La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, tu m'as dit que tu avais des ennuis et maintenant tu me sonnes au milieu de la nuit…

Danny: J'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

Rafi: Vas-y.

Danny: Je sais que ça va te sembler étrange, mais n'as-tu rien remarqué d'inhabituel ces derniers temps? Un homme qui te suivait ou qui se renseignait sur ta vie? As-tu parlé de notre passé avec quelqu'un en particulier? Personne ne s'est approché de Nickie ou de Sylvia?

Rafi: Woow wow woow, Danny tu m'inquiètes là. Dis-moi ce qui se passe… Si quelqu'un veut s'en prendre à ma famille, je veux le savoir.

Danny: Non, c'est juste que…Voilà, pour faire court, un malade m'a pris pour cible et il utilise les gens que j'aime pour faire pression sur moi.

Rafi: Kate…

Danny (dans un murmure): oui.

Rafi: Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait?

Danny: Il l'a enlevée.

Rafi: Oh non Danny, ce n'est pas vrai… Ecoute, je n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange. Tu sais que je suis méfiant, mais personne ne s'est approché de nous. Quant à notre passé, il m'est arrivé d'en parler un peu en prison, mais à personne en particulier. Tu sais, des conversations de détenu… Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à toi? Que veux-t-il?

Danny: Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant Rafi, si tu te souviens de quoi que soit, dis-le-moi s'il te plait.

Rafi: Bien entendu mais tu veux que je vienne?

Danny: Non, reste avec ta famille, je veux être sûr qu'ils sont en sécurité.

Rafi: Je les protégerai, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Ecoute, je sais que je suis plutôt mauvais comme grand frère, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un s'en prenne à toi. Alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je-je hum enfin je suis là.

Danny: Oui, gracias…Il faut que j'y aille.

Danny raccrocha laissant Rafi dans l'inquiétude. Les heures suivantes passèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse. De fausses pistes en fausses pistes, ils arrivèrent rapidement au matin. Personne ne s'était reposé et la tension dans la pièce était palpable. Danny avait une migraine atroce qui lui donnait envie de cogner sa tête contre un mur. Il posa son front dans sa main et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Quand son coude glissa de la table, il se réveilla d'un coup. Jack s'approcha de lui et lui donna une aspirine. Il lui parla gentiment, même si Danny avait été plutôt rude avec lui pendant la nuit.

Jack: Tiens, ça c'est pour ta tête. Va te reposer Danny, tu peux prendre le divan dans mon bureau.

Danny: J…

Jack: N'essaye même pas de me convaincre. Ca fait plus de 48 heures que tu n'as pas dormi, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Danny: Frank a dit qu'il appellerait au matin, il faut que je sois là.

Jack: Je te réveillerai. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter et faire ce que je te dis!

Danny ne résista pas. Son corps ne suivait plus et il savait que Jack avait raison. Il desserra son nœud de cravate et marcha comme un automate vers le bureau de Jack. Il s'allongea sur le sofa en cuir de Jack et s'endormit rapidement. Quand il fut réveillé, à peine une heure plus tard, il sentit une nausée de fatigue s'emparer de lui et se demanda où il se trouvait. Cependant ce que lui dit Jack le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

Jack: Danny, c'est lui.

_8h50._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Cette sensation de stress intense, Danny la ressentait à présent. L'heure se rapprochait et chaque conversation avec Frank le plongeait dans un état atroce. Qu'avait-il encore trouvé pour lui faire mal? Son mal de tête n'était pas passé et il se sentait incapable de continuer. Il était épuisé physiquement et moralement et les prochaines heures lui semblaient insurmontables. Néanmoins, il s'était promis de ne pas abandonner et il se leva rapidement du sofa. Jack l'aida à se relever et lui amena son téléphone.

Jack: Tu peux répondre d'ici, on a dévié l'appel sur ma ligne. Ecoute-moi, il faut que tu prennes l'avantage, que tu le pousses à agir et à commettre une erreur. Il ne tuera pas Kate avant l'heure prévue, il veut que tu souffres jusqu'au bout. Tu peux faire ça?

Danny acquiesça de la tête et décrocha. Il serra machinalement son poing quand il entendit la voix de son interlocuteur.

Frank: Bonjour Danny, as-tu passé une bonne nuit? J'ai failli attendre, te serais-tu endormi alors que ta dulcinée est en détresse?

Danny: Passe-moi Kate, maintenant!

Frank: oui-non, oui-non, oui-non, j'hésite… ce sera non.

Danny: Rien ne me prouve qu'elle est toujours en vie.

Frank: En effet, pour cela, tu vas devoir me croire sur parole. Par contre, j'en connais un qui est toujours vivant et c'est regrettable. Je tiens à te dire que j'ai été très déçu de ne pas apprendre la mort de Victor Fitzgerald… Tu sais pourtant que tu n'as pas le choix.

Danny: J'ai dit: Passe-moi Kate, maintenant.

Frank: Oh quel ton agressif, je suis choqué. Je ne saurai pas te la passer tout de suite, elle n'est pas près de moi et puis, de toute manière, je n'en ai aucune envie.

Danny: Tu sais ce que tu es Frank? Un petit être lâche et pervers. Tu cherches un responsable à ta vie minable? Grande nouvelle, ce n'est pas moi, ni Kate, ni le pauvre homme d'entretien que tu as tué. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. Tu es un malade qui se réjouit du malheur des autres, tu ne vaux rien. A présent je veux l'entendre, je veux savoir qu'elle est toujours en vie.

Frank (essayant de garder son calme): Danny, je t'ais déjà dit que c'était moi qui dictais les règles du jeu…

Danny: Si tu veux que je continue à jouer, tu as intérêt à me laisser lui parler. Rappelle-moi.

Et il raccrocha. Il regarda le téléphone pendant quelques instants puis leva les yeux vers Jack.

Danny: Tu es sûr que c'était la bonne solution?

Frank frappa plusieurs fois le combiné sur l'appareil. Il n'avait pas prévu ça et Danny avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il détestait les imprévus et la haine qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis du jeune agent commençait à atteindre son paroxysme. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, comment osait-il encore se conduire ainsi? Il aurait voulu l'entendre supplier, l'entendre pleurer, mais, visiblement, c'était mal connaître Danny. Le briser n'était pas une chose si facile à faire. Il sortit de la cabine d'un pas rapide et s'emmitoufla dans son manteau. Il détestait le froid, sentant encore les morsures que ce dernier avait laissées sur son corps quand sa mère l'obligeait à rester dehors en sous-vêtements. Il avait eu beau pleurer et supplier sa mère, celle-ci ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle lui avait dit que c'était pour son bien, que ça lui forgerait le caractère. Malgré cela, il vouait à feu sa mère un amour démesuré et une admiration sans borne. Elle lui avait tout appris et avait fait d'elle quelqu'un de plus fort. Il rejoignit sa voiture garée quelques mètres plus loin et s'en alla, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire. Il possédait encore tous les atouts et même si tout ne se passait pas comme il l'avait prévu, ce n'était pas si grave. Il allait improviser.

Kate se réveilla après s'être assoupie quelques instants. Elle avait très soif et elle était prise de vertiges. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 9h passée. Ne voyant pas la lumière du jour, elle n'avait plus la notion du temps et elle n'était plus sûre si c'était la nuit ou le jour. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait hâte de sortir ce cet endroit. Etant de nature optimiste, elle aspirait toujours au meilleur. Elle savait que Danny allait venir la chercher et que cette histoire prendrait rapidement fin. Tant qu'elle avait de l'air, il lui était permis d'espérer. Heureusement pour elle, elle ignorait la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Ils avaient réussi à localiser l'appel de Frank, mais encore une fois, c'était inutile. Il avait quitté la cabine téléphonique depuis longtemps. Danny se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix et à présent, il attendait son coup de fil avec impatience. Et s'il la tuait plus vite que prévu par sa faute? Il secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Il devait faire confiance à Jack. Il s'assit à son bureau alors que sa migraine lui donnait la nausée. Ses yeux lui brûlaient et il ne supportait pas la lumière de la pièce. Il déboutonna son col et ferma les paupières, les battements de son cœur jouant du tam-tam dans le côté droit de sa tête. Des images de Kate apparurent par à-coups dans son esprit. Il se revit deux mois plus tôt…

_Danny déverrouilla la porte de l'appartement de Kate et y entra. La première chose qu'il entendit fut une musique mélodieuse provenant de la chambre. Il déposa ses clefs et s'avança sans bruit vers l'origine de ce son si agréable. Kate était assise sur le lit, en train de jouer de la guitare, ignorant totalement la présence de Danny. Ce dernier s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et l'observa, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Il la trouvait magnifique, concentrée sur sa musique et ses cheveux détachés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Quand elle commença à chanter, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et il eut le souffle coupé. Il ressentait ça à chaque fois. Sa voix envahissait toute la pièce et rien d'autre ne semblait avoir d'importance. Il aurait voulu rester là des heures à l'écouter chanter. _

(8)Will you stay with me, will you be my love

Among the fields of barley

We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky

As we lie in the fields of gold(8)

_Kate adorait Sting et jusqu'à présent Danny ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point cette chanson pouvait être jolie. Kate releva la tête et aperçut Danny qui la regardait. Elle arrêta et rougit. "Je t'aime" il murmura, incapable de dire autre chose. Elle sourit, posa sa guitare et s'avança vers lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il embrassa ses cheveux alors que la douce flagrance de son parfum prenait possession de ses sens._

_Danny: Tu voudrais habiter avec moi?_

_Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire éclaircissant tout son visage._

La douleur atroce qu'il ressentait le tira de sa rêverie. Il se massa le front alors que Vivian le regardait avec inquiétude. Elle ne lui parla pas, mais resta près de lui, refusant de le laisser seul. Les autres continuèrent les recherches, fouillant un à un chaque dossier. C'était un travail de titan qui nécessitait plusieurs jours, mais ils ne pouvaient s'offrir ce luxe. Une heure passa et Danny était de plus en plus stressé, n'ayant encore reçu aucune nouvelle de Frank. Jack aussi était inquiet, mais il gardait le même visage impassible, ne voulant pas montrer ses vraies émotions au reste de l'équipe et plus particulièrement à Danny.

Quand 10h21 apparut à la montre de Danny, le téléphone se mit à sonner et tout le monde fit silence. Danny avala sa salive avec difficulté et mit le haut-parleur.

Danny: Frank?

Il entendit un bruit de micro, puis la voix de Frank se fit entendre, mais elle ne s'adressait pas à lui. "Parlez" dit-il d'un ton agressif puis, quelques secondes après, Danny l'entendit. Elle.

Kate: Danny? Tu es là?

Danny ressentit une bouffée de soulagement s'emparer de lui quand il entendit Kate. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les retint.

Danny: Mon amour, comment tu te sens? Il ne t'a pas fait mal?

Kate: Non, je vais bien…enfin, je ne suis pas blessée. Je suis enfermée dans une pièce, il y a cet homme qui me parle et je ne sais pas ce qui se passe...Que veut-il? Il dit que tu as fait quelque chose de mal et que tu dois payer. Danny dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Bien que Kate faisait tout pour cacher la peur qu'elle ressentait, Danny pouvait sentir l'angoisse percer dans le ton de sa voix. Essayant de paraître convaincant, il lui répondit

Danny: Je vais arranger ça ma puce, je te le promets. Je vais venir te chercher, il faut que tu gardes espoir. C'est bientôt fini, ce cauchemar va se terminer.

Kate: J'ai confiance en toi, mais…

Elle ne put empêcher sa voix de craquer.

Kate: je n'en peux plus, cette pièce me rend folle…Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, jusqu'à présent ça va, je –je-je n'ai pas eu de crise, mais il me faut l'air du jour.

Visiblement elle n'était pas au courant de la situation. Danny en fut soulagé. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer dans quel état elle se trouverait s'il elle apprenait qu'elle risquait de mourir étouffée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la rassurer et la calmer, il entendit Frank dire que la conversation était terminée. Danny cria.

Danny: Non!!! Frank, laisse-moi lui parler! Kate…Kate…Je t'aime.

Frank (rigolant): Touchant! Mais elle ne t'entend plus.

Danny: Repasse-la-moi, je t'en supplie.

Frank ressentit une joie intense et cruelle s'emparer de lui. Il le suppliait, ce jeune agent arrogant le suppliait. Il l'avait enfin à sa merci. Il jubila en s'imaginant sa tête et après avoir savouré ce moment, il lui répondit qu'il en était hors de question.

Frank: Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant donne-moi ce que je veux. La mort de Victor Fitzgerald. Je serai alors quitte avec vous trois.

Danny: Nous trois?

Frank: Oui, je suppose que Martin ne sera pas très heureux de voir son père mourir.

Danny: Martin? Mais qu'est-ce que Martin a à voir là-dedans?

Frank: Fais ce que je te dis, un point c'est tout. Si j'apprends la mort de ce cher Victor avant 19h45, je relâcherai Kate. Sinon, tu ne reverras jamais son joli petit minois. Tu m'as compris?

Danny( dans un murmure): Oui…

Frank: Bien, vu que je ne compte pas te rappeler, je vais te dire au revoir. J'espère, dans ton propre intérêt et celui de Kate, que tu suivras mes directives. Comme on ne se verra plus, je te souhaite déjà un joyeux Noël.

Quelques minutes plus tôt…

Kate sursauta quand elle entendit qu'on appelait son nom. Elle soupira, la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie en ce moment était de parler à ce malade. Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et se plongea dans la lecture d'un magazine. "Comment aménager votre intérieur selon les règles du Feng Shui?", l'article ne l'inspirait guère, mais ça semblait néanmoins plus intéressant qu'une autre conversation stérile avec Frank. "Kate? Vous ne voulez pas me répondre?" Elle continua de l'ignorer, réalisant que son attitude était celui d'une jeune adolescente, mais elle s'en moquait. Après tout, c'était elle la victime… "J'ai Danny au téléphone, je lui dis de patienter?" Il rigola. Elle leva immédiatement sa tête, laissant l'article de côté.

Kate: Vous parlez vraiment à Danny?

Frank: A vrai dire, je compose le numéro. Voilà, j'ai la tonalité.

Danny décrocha.

Frank: Parlez!

Dès qu'elle entendit la voix de Danny, Kate reprit un peu espoir. Depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans l'ascenseur, elle s'était toujours sentie en sécurité à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire de grandes phrases, sa seule présence la réconfortait. Elle voulut se montrer forte, mais la pression accumulée depuis ces dernières heures eut raison d'elle et elle se mit à bégayer. Soudain, Frank lui dit que la conversation était terminée et elle aussi se mit à hurler.

Kate: Danny? Danny? Tu m'entends? Dannnnnnny?

Seul lui répondit le silence, son seul compagnon depuis qu'elle était retenue dans cette pièce. Elle prit le coussin du fauteuil et le jeta à travers la pièce.

Kate: Frank, laissez-moi lui parler!

Mais lui aussi semblait avoir quitté la conversation. Elle respira un grand coup, essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Elle aurait encore voulu l'entendre et lui dire qu'elle allait tenir le coup et se montrer courageuse. Lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur car elle savait qu'il viendrait. Lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, à cause de Frank.

Kate: Frank!

Après la conversation téléphonique, tout le monde resta silencieux. Soudain Danny se leva et balaya de la main tout le contenu de son bureau. Sam s'avança, mais Jack la retint. Ca ne servait à rien, il avait besoin de laisser sortir sa colère. Danny se frotta plusieurs fois le visage, puis se tourna vers le technicien.

Danny: C'est impossible qu'il appelle d'une cabine téléphonique cette fois-ci.

Le technicien: On n'a pas su retracer l'appel.

Jack: Comment ça se fait?

Le technicien: Je n'en sais rien, il a du le rendre intraçable, par je ne sais quel moyen. Cet homme doit être doué en informatique et en électronique.

Danny(énervé): Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de remonter à l'origine de l'appel? On est quand-même au FBI, non?

Le technicien: On va essayer, mais si on y arrive, ça pourra prendre des heures.

Danny: Des heures? On n'a pas des heures! Il est 10h30 et…

Jack: Danny! Ils font de leur mieux, ok? Allez viens, assieds-toi.

Jack réussit à calmer Danny et ce dernier s'excusa auprès du technicien. Entre temps, Vivian regardait Martin avec un air intrigué. Il semblait pensif, les sourcils froncés et ses grands yeux bleus concentrés sur le téléphone de Danny. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Sa réponse fit converger les regards sur lui.

Martin: Je connais cette voix.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Danny regarda Martin dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, abasourdi. Avait-il bien entendu? Cependant ses espoirs se dissipèrent vite: Martin avait en effet reconnu la voix, mais il était incapable de dire à qui elle appartenait. Il avait ressenti un sentiment étrange en l'entendant, comme un malaise…Il avait déjà entendu ce timbre de voix particulier et ce ton doucereux mais il était incapable de se rappeler où et quand.

Danny: Il a dit que tu étais impliqué aussi, peut-être est-ce une connaissance de ton père ou quelqu'un qu'on a arrêté tous les deux ou…

Martin lui lança un regarde navré. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'enjeu de la situation, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir.

Danny: Martin, s'il te plaît!! Fais un effort!

Martin: Danny je t'assure, je fais de mon mieux.

Il s'assit et se mit à fouiller dans sa mémoire. Danny se calma, sachant que lui mettre la pression ferait plus de tort que de bien. Cependant Martin la ressentait cette pression. Il savait parfaitement que plus il cherchait, plus l'heure limite se rapprochait. Jack lui donna les enregistrements des conversations entre Frank et Danny. Une fois de plus, il ressentit cette impression familière et désagréable. Il écouta les bandes plusieurs fois alors que Danny serrait les dents, il ne pouvait plus entendre cette voix. Une heure après, Martin ne s'en était toujours pas souvenu. Il n'osait pas regarder Danny tellement il s'en voulait d'être incapable de se rappeler cet élément si important. Il leva les yeux vers le tableau blanc où étaient inscrit le peu de détails qu'ils possédaient au sujet de Frank. La quarantaine, brun, brûlé à la main gauche… Il réécouta le dernier enregistrement. Danny soupira, prêt à quitter la pièce. Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre ça. Alors qu'il se levait, il remarqua l'expression de Martin.

Danny: Martin?

Ce dernier secoua la tête. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui, c'était impossible.

Martin: Je crois savoir qui c'est, mais…

Danny: Mais quoi? Tu penses à qui?

Tous les regards étaient de nouveau fixés sur Martin.

Martin: L'affaire que Sam a ressortie hier, tu sais ce Frank qui a été tué en prison. C'est moi qui avais interrogé son père et je t'avais dit que je le trouvais étrange…C'est à lui que je pense en écoutant ces bandes, je suis persuadé que c'est lui.

Sam: Il est mort, Martin.

Martin: Oui, je sais mais même si c'est impossible, c'est lui. C'est la même voix dérangeante, la même façon de parler. Et puis, je me rappelle maintenant, il avait une grosse brûlure à sa main gauche.

Danny: Il n'empêche qu'il reste mort!

Jack resta silencieux, écoutant pensivement la conversation. Cette histoire était insensée et il avait hâte d'en voir la fin. Une fin heureuse, il l'espérait. Il s'approcha du bureau de Danny et emprunta son ordinateur.

Jack: Le nom du père, c'est comment?

Sam retrouva le dossier et lui répondit qu'il s'agissait de Gilbert Morrison. Quand Jack découvrit que celui-ci avait été militaire, il commença à croire Martin. Mais si cet homme avait simulé sa propre mort, il devait être vraiment fou et avoir préparé ça depuis longtemps. Mais ça, Jack n'en doutait plus. Il lut à haute voix le rapport de police concernant son décès.

Jack: Il est mort noyé dans un port du New Jersey, le Stone Harbor. Ils ont repêché le corps du moniteur qui lui apprenait à naviguer. Il avait une blessure à la tête, et c'est elle qui a provoqué sa mort. Quant au cadavre de Gilbert Morrison, ils ne l'ont jamais retrouvé. Apparemment, contrairement au moniteur, il ne portait pas de gilet de sauvetage. Après deux jours de recherches, les autorités locales l'ont considéré comme mort.

Jack regarda Danny lui faisant comprendre qu'ils avaient peut-être trouvé l'homme qu'ils cherchaient. Ce dernier, incrédule, s'avança vers son patron en secouant la tête.

Danny: Ne me dis pas que tu crois que c'est lui? C'est totalement fou!

Jack: Ce serait possible, tu sais. Il est assez intelligent pour avoir monté tout ça.

Danny regarda l'homme qui était sur son écran. Il remarqua directement ses yeux bleu-gris qui semblaient le fixer. D'une froideur implacable, son regard lui donna des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cet homme avait l'air dément.

Danny: Alors ça serait lui…

Jack fit monter l'agent Baker pour voir si la tête de Gilbert Morrison lui disait quelque chose. Il répondit que ça pouvait être lui, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr. Danny prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Danny: Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si terrible pour mériter une telle machination?

Jack: Il doit te rendre responsable de la mort de son fils, Frank. C'est toi qui l'as arrêté et tu as témoigné contre lui.

Danny: Ce n'est quand-même pas moi qui l'ai tué!

Jack: Que veux-tu que je te dise Danny? Cet homme est fou… (continuant de lire son dossier) Il a été grièvement brûlé lors de l'incendie d'une caserne et un an plus tard, il a été viré de l'armée.

Martin: Motif?

Jack: Ce n'est pas marqué, mais j'ai mon idée là-dessus. Danny, je crois vraiment que c'est lui.

Danny: Oh, mais nous voilà bien avancé! On recherche un homme mort maintenant…Par où commence-t-on? Les cimetières?

Jack le regarda, un léger sourire se distinguant sur son visage. Danny n'avait pas perdu son sarcasme. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas tort, connaître la vraie identité de Frank ne les aidait pas beaucoup. Recherchant dans la vie personnelle de Gilbert Morrison, Jack découvrit que ce dernier avait un frère à peine plus jeune que lui, Joshua. Il nota son adresse, puis releva les yeux vers Danny.

Jack: Frank, euh Gilbert a un frère. Viens avec moi, il sait peut-être quelque chose.

Danny: Ou est impliqué.

Jack: Oui, c'est vrai. Martin, tu nous suis.

_Midi._

Jack conduisait rapidement vers l'appartement de Joshua Morrison, alors que Martin suivait derrière dans une autre voiture. Malgré le froid glacial qui était tombé sur New York depuis quelques semaines, Danny entrouvrit la fenêtre. Il posa sa tête contre la portière et sentit le filet d'air frais sur son visage. Il n'avait plus dormi depuis deux jours, mais l'excitation qu'il avait au creux de son ventre le tenait éveillé. Enfin, ils commençaient à en voir la fin. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Joshua Morrison leur fut utile.

Jack: Tu tiens le coup?

Danny: Ca va oui.

Il avait répondu automatiquement, comment il avait l'habitude de faire. Il ne voulait pas que son patron le voit souffrir. Jack n'était pas dupe, mais il le laissa croire. Il connaissait trop bien la fierté de son jeune agent.

Jack: Et ta tête?

Danny: Ca commence à aller mieux, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air…

Jack: Bien sûr.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Joshua Morrison. Comme il était absent, ils montrèrent leur badge à la concierge et elle leur ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il n'était pas très grand et on voyait que Joshua vivait seul. Cependant, il y avait énormément de photos de lui et d'une femme, ainsi que d'un jeune homme plutôt beau garçon. Danny prit un cadre, en fronçant les sourcils, ça n'était définitivement pas Frank. Il se retourna vers la concierge, lui montrant la photo. Cette dernière, le visage avenant et les yeux perçants, était une femme qui aimait parler.

Danny: Vous savez qui c'est?

La concierge: Oh c'est le fils de M. Morrison. Le pauvre homme, il n'a vécu que des horreurs. D'abord son neveu qui se fait tuer en prison, son frère peu après qui meurt noyé, puis sa femme et son fils qui disparaissent tragiquement dans un accident de voiture. Vous savez, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, on parle souvent lui et moi…Comme j'ai moi-même perdu mon mari il y a plusieurs années, je comprends ce que ça fait d'être seul.

Martin: Il n'a pas reçu de visite ces derniers temps? Il n'a pas eu de comportement inhabituel?

La concierge: Je ne sais pas ce que vous recherchez, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour dire du mal de M. Morrison. Demandez à n'importe qui ici et on vous répondra que c'est la bonté personnifiée. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'a pas eu une enfance facile, mais ça ne l'a pas rendu aigri, loin de là. Il est toujours prêt à aider; il a toujours un mot gentil, une attention pour les autres. Il a une vie tranquille. Quand il ne travaille pas, il écrit des poèmes, sûrement pour faire sortir sa peine. Il m'en a fait lire d'ailleurs, c'est magnifique. Rien de tel qu'un cœur brisé pour montrer la dure réalité de la vie. Mon mari aussi était très créatif, un artiste. Mais lui, c'était plutôt la peinture. Ses toiles étaient un cadeau du ciel, à chaque fois que je les vois, je pense à lui et …

Jack: Madame…

La concierge: et je me dis qu'il a disparu trop tôt. Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers, c'est bien connu.

Jack: Madame…

La concierge: 45 ans! Vous le croyez, vous? Une crise cardiaque! Alors qu'il faisait toujours attention à son alimentation…

Jack: Madame! Savez-vous où nous pouvons trouver M. Morrison?

La concierge: A cette heure-ci? A son travail bien sûr! Il est comptable pour une entreprise d'informatique. Je ne comprends pas, un homme si sensible, faire un métier si terre-à-terre…Ca ne lui ressemble, je l'aurais plus vu dans l'humanitaire ou en écrivain…

Jack soupira, se demandant si elle pensait à respirer entre deux phrases. Ils continuèrent à fouiller la pièce, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien qui put le relier à l'enlèvement de Kate, ni même à son frère d'ailleurs. Ils remercièrent la concierge et s'en allèrent. Le temps pressait. Ils prirent leur voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entreprise où Joshua travaillait.

Danny: Tu crois qu'il peut y être pour quelque chose?

Jack: D'après ce qu'a dit la concierge, il est loin de ressembler à un psychopathe. Mais, les plus dangereux ne ressemblent pas toujours à des monstres. Il a peut-être monté cet enlèvement avec son frère, je n'en sais rien, mais on va bientôt le savoir. On est arrivé.

Une fois encore, ils sortirent leurs badges pour les montrer à la réceptionniste. Elle leur indiqua où ils pouvaient trouver l'homme qu'ils cherchaient et ils se dirigèrent vers son bureau. Ils frappèrent à la porte et un homme leur ouvrit. Celui-ci avait beaucoup de traits communs avec Gilbert Morrison, mais son regard était bien différent. Il n'avait pas cette folie qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de son frère.

Joshua: Que puis-je faire pour vous, Messieurs?

Jack: Je suis l'agent Malone et voici les agents Taylor et Fitzgerald, FBI. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser, vous voudriez bien nous suivre?

Joshua: Le FBI? Que se passe-t-il?

Jack: Suivez-nous s'il vous plaît.

Joshua (étonné): Vous m'arrêtez?

Jack: Non, mais nous aimerions vous interroger dans nos bureaux.

Joshua: C'est à quel sujet?

Jack: Votre frère

Une ombre passa sur son visage.

Joshua: Je vous suis.

_13h02._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Quand Joshua arriva dans les bureaux du FBI, Sam et Vivian le regardèrent marcher jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire, se demandant s'il allait pouvoir les aider. Danny suivait derrière, le visage fermé et tout dans sa démarche montrait qu'il était tendu. De plus, avec sa cravate desserrée et sa barbe de deux jours, il ressemblait plus à un clochard qu'à un agent du FBI. Jack fit entrer le frère de Gilbert Morrison dans la salle et lui dit de s'asseoir. Alors que celui-ci s'exécutait, il l'observa avec attention. Mais il tourna ensuite son regard vers Danny qui entrait à son tour.

Jack: Danny, tu restes dehors.

Son ton n'était pas agressif mais néanmoins très ferme. Danny le regarda avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas sa décision. Cet homme savait peut-être où se trouvait Kate et il voulait l'empêcher de lui parler.

Danny: Jack! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça…

Il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, une main posée sur son épaule.

Jack: Laisse-moi lui parler d'accord? Je ne veux pas que tu t'emportes et ne me dis pas que ce ne sera pas le cas, tu as les nerfs à vif. Crois-moi, je comprends mais je vais l'interroger seul. De plus, je pense qu'il va être coopératif.

Danny partit sans dire un mot, le regard noir. Il en voulait à Jack, même s'il savait que c'était la procédure habituelle et qu'il avait agi pour le mieux. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il était rempli de colère et il fallait qu'elle sorte. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'attente et mit une pièce dans le distributeur de boissons. La machine ne lui donna rien et il se mit à frapper dessus avec rage. Martin s'approcha alors doucement et appuya fort sur le bouton. Il y eut un bruit, puis le soda tomba. Martin le prit et le tendit gentiment à son ami.

Danny (énervé): Mais pourquoi ça fonctionne avec toi?

Martin fit un petit sourire et haussa les épaules. Danny baissa la tête et décapsula la cannette.

Danny: Jack ne veut pas que je parle à Joshua Morrison.

Martin: Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi, tu sais.

Danny: Oui…je sais, mais je-je-je suis énervé. Je lui en veux, j'en veux à ce distributeur…je…

Martin: Hey Danny, c'est parfaitement normal. Tu es à bout et je me demande comment tu n'as pas encore craqué. A ta place, je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir le coup.

Danny: J'ai le choix?

Entre temps…

Gilbert/Frank mit une cassette dans le magnétoscope en souriant. Ca allait être un de ses meilleurs moments et il ne voulait pas manquer ça. Kate avait été odieuse avec lui, alors il allait se délecter de la voir souffrir. Il attendit encore un instant, l'attente étant presque aussi agréable que le moment lui-même. Comme un enfant devant un magasin de bonbons, il était rempli d'excitation. Il prit le micro et appela Kate, pour la dernière fois.

Kate s'était endormie, ne pouvant plus garder les yeux ouverts. Elle était plongée dans un rêve étrange quand la voix de Gilbert la réveilla brusquement. Elle prit un moment pour revenir à la réalité et ensuite se tourna vers l'interphone.

Kate (d'un air dégoûté): Frank…

Gilbert: Je crois qu'il est temps de vous dire la vérité, Kate. En fait, mon vrai nom est Gilbert. Gilbert Morrison.

Kate (d'un ton sarcastique): C'est censé vous rendre plus sympathique?

Gilbert (ignorant sa remarque): Je rends Danny responsable de la mort de mon fils, Frank et je compte bien le faire payer. Il va savoir ce que c'est de perdre un être qu'il aime…

Kate fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

Kate: Vous allez me tuer?

Gilbert: Moi? Non… le manque d'air le fera.

Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Le manque d'air.

Kate (la voix tremblante): De quoi parlez-vous?

Gilbert: Vous voyez le système d'aération en haut, à votre droite? Je viens de le couper. Cette pièce étant hermétique, dans quelques heures, vous commencerez à étouffer.

Kate: Non, non, non…

Gilbert (dans un éclat de rire): On fait moins la fière maintenant, hein? Bon, je vous laisse, je crois que l'on ne se reverra plus…

Enfermée. Hermétique. Manque d'air. Etouffer. Elle vivait son plus grand cauchemar.

Gilbert la regarda à travers l'écran, un sourire aux lèvres, suivant tous ses mouvements. L'expression qu'elle avait eue à l'annonce de la nouvelle l'avait rempli d'une joie sadique et maintenant, il allait observer ses prochaines réactions. Ensuite, il rentrerait chez lui. Tranquillement.

"Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que votre frère est impliqué dans une affaire d'enlèvement." Jack commença.

Joshua Morrison le regarda avec un air las, il croyait en avoir fini avec toutes ces histoires.

Joshua: Vous…euh…vous savez qu'il est mort?

Jack: Nous pensons aussi qu'il a pu mettre sa mort en scène.

Joshua (riant jaune): Ca serait bien du genre de Gilbert. Et ça expliquerait bien des choses…

Jack: Quelles sortes de choses?

Joshua: Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai cru l'apercevoir en rue…C'était peut-être lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, je l'ignore. Après tout ce qui m'était arrivé, je devais rêver. Je n'ai pas voulu vérifier. J'ai coupé définitivement tous les liens avec lui quand Frank, son fils, est rentré en prison. Il était tout aussi fou que son père…J'ai mis du temps avant de m'en rendre compte. Ensuite, j'ai construit ma propre famille et j'ai tourné le dos à mon ancienne vie. Vous me suspectez n'est-ce pas?

Jack: Oui, c'est mon métier.

Joshua: Peu importe ce que vous croyez, ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance maintenant. Ma vie ne peut pas être pire…

Jack: J'ai appris pour votre femme et votre fils, désolé.

Joshua: Par la concierge, je suppose. Bavarde, hein?

Jack (souriant doucement): Vous avez remarqué? Où avez-vous cru apercevoir votre frère?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack revint rapidement dans l'open space. Samantha le regarda d'un air intrigué. Etait-ce de l'espoir qu'elle lisait sur le visage de son patron? Il lui tendit un morceau de papier et elle remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Ils étaient tous sous pression et même Jack Malone ne pouvait le cacher.

Jack: Est-ce que tu peux rechercher tous les propriétaires d'une Nissan grise dans les environs?

Sam: Tu m'expliques?

Jack: Joshua Morrison a cru apercevoir son frère dans ce quartier-là. Il portait des sacs de commissions. Si tu ne prends pas ta voiture pour faire des courses, c'est que tu n'habites pas loin, non? On peut toujours tenter le coup…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle appela Jack. Il y avait deux personnes propriétaires d'une Nissan grise dans les environs. Une mère de famille et un certain Frank Mason.

Sam: Combien de chances pour que ce soit une coïncidence?

Jack nota l'adresse, serra amicalement l'épaule de Sam et partit. Il croisa le chemin de Danny qui revenait de la salle de repos.

Jack: Danny, viens avec moi.

Danny: Et on va où?

Son ton était encore irrité. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Bientôt, il deviendrait agressif avec tout le monde. L'heure se rapprochait et la pression atteignait son maximum.

Jack: Je crois qu'on l'a retrouvé.

Danny s'arrêta net. Ca faisait des heures qu'il attendait cette phrase-là. Voyant son expression, Jack mit une main sur le torse de Danny.

Jack: Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Si je t'emmène, c'est au cas où on retrouverait Kate. Mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide, ok? Tu restes en retrait et tu me laisses m'occuper de lui. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais c'est la seule condition.

Danny le regarda droit dans les yeux. Etait-il capable de se contenir? Il l'ignorait, surtout quand il se retrouverait en face de lui. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il hocha la tête alors que son cœur se mettait à battre à 100 à l'heure. Il allait peut-être enfin voir la fin de cette histoire et retrouver Kate. Il suivit Jack jusqu'au parking, les jambes tremblantes et ils démarrèrent en trombe. Une équipe de police les rejoindrait là-bas. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils avaient atteint l'immeuble. Danny dégaina son arme et Jack posa sa main sur son bras.

Jack: Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit.

Danny: Je me contrôlerai, Jack. Je tiens plus à elle qu'à ma vengeance, crois-moi.

Jack: Bien.

Il fit une petite tape amicale et puis les deux hommes, suivis de policiers, montèrent au troisième étage où se trouvait l'appartement. Ils frappèrent à la porte.

Jack: Frank Mason? FBI!

L'homme qui vint leur ouvrir arborait un sourire sadique sur son visage. Gilbert Morrison, c'était bien lui.

Gilbert: Messieurs? Vous m'impressionnez, je ne croyais pas que vous me trouveriez si vite. Oh, Danny, quelle bonne surprise, tu es là aussi!

Danny serra le point. Il avait en face de lui l'homme responsable de l'enfer qu'il vivait et qu'il faisait vivre à Kate. Il s'avança d'un pas, mais Jack le retint avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

Danny: Où est Kate?

Gilbert (faisant semblant de réfléchir): Kate, Kate…Ah oui, je vois qui c'est. Elle n'est pas ici.

Danny n'en pouvait plus de son cabotinage. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Jack, empoigna Gilbert par le col et le plaqua contre un mur.

Danny: Je te jure que si tu ne me dis pas où elle maintenant, je…

Jack se précipita sur Danny et l'obligea à se reculer. Ce dernier se débattit en criant.

Gilbert: J'étais sûr qu'il était violent. C'est dans sa nature…

Jack: Vous, la ferme!

Il se retourna vers Danny.

Jack: Tu es calmé?

Il se frotta plusieurs fois le visage mais ne répondit pas. Son patron prit alors les bras de Gilbert Morrison, les croisa dans son dos et lui passa les menottes.

Jack: Je vous conseille de nous dire où se trouve Kate Buckley.

Gilbert: Est-ce que Victor Fitzgerald est décédé?

Jack: Non

Gilbert: Dommage pour Kate…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Jack fit signe à un officier d'emmener Gilbert Morrison alors que Danny se mettait à fouiller l'appartement. Il n'était vraiment pas grand et la décoration était rustique. Il s'approcha de la table sur laquelle des piles de papiers s'amoncelaient, ainsi que des photos et des cassettes vidéo. En y regardant de plus près, il remarqua que tout ce qui était entassé là le concernait lui ou Kate. Il y avait des photos prises à la sortie de son travail, à leur appartement, au parking du supermarché… De plus, Gilbert avait dressé des listes de renseignements sur leurs vies respectives. Ainsi, Danny retrouva des rapports de police et des services sociaux du temps où il vivait à Hialeah. Quant à Kate, les moindres événements de sa vie avaient été retranscrits, jusqu'à la mort de son frère, des années auparavant. Il regarda les VHS, se doutant de leur contenu. Soudain, il fut content que Gilbert ne soit plus dans la pièce, car il se sentait incapable de se contrôler. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Jack le rejoint et lui fit signe de venir tandis que des officiers se chargeaient de récolter le contenu de la table. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Kate et tout laissait à penser qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans l'appartement.

_15:07_

Gilbert sourit méchamment.

Gilbert: Mmmh je vois que je suis plutôt populaire, ça fait plaisir d'être reconnu…

Il savait que tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur lui au moment même ou il avait posé le pied hors de l'ascenseur. Jack pensa alors que si Danny ne craquait pas tout de suite, c'était lui qui allait le frapper. Comme Danny, il n'avait plus dormi depuis des heures et il savait qu'il ne resterait plus longtemps sous contrôle. Cette affaire affectait toute l'équipe car en plus de s'inquiéter pour Danny, chacun connaissait et appréciait Kate. Soudain, un visage connu sortit d'un bureau et regarda Gilbert avec un regard froid et dégoûté. Victor.

Gilbert (toujours souriant): Victor bonjour! Vous semblez être en forme, ça m'attriste. Cela veut dire qu'une très jolie femme va mourir aujourd'hui.

Avant que Danny n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Martin l'avait retenu par le bras. Quant à Victor, il s'approcha de Gilbert, le fusillant du regard.

Victor: Vous êtes un être immonde et lâche. Vous ne valez pas mieux que votre fils.

Quand il entendit ces mots, son sourire disparu de son visage. A présent on pouvait y lire de la haine et de la colère.

Gilbert: Au moins, il sera vengé. (Se tournant vers Danny) Je suppose que c'est toi qui va m'interroger…

Jack (regardant Danny): Non, ce sera moi.

Danny leva les mains en signe de reddition, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de le convaincre. Jack tira Gilbert violemment par la manche et le mena en salle d'interrogatoire. Il ouvrit la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur. Quant à Danny, il se dirigea vers l'open space et mit la dernière cassette dans le magnétoscope. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie mais il n'était pas préparé à ce qu'il vit. Gilbert venait d'annoncer à Kate qu'elle allait mourir étouffée.

Kate (la voix tremblante): De quoi parlez-vous?

Gilbert: Vous voyez le système d'aération en haut, à votre droite? Je viens de le couper. Cette pièce étant hermétique, dans quelques heures, vous commencerez à étouffer.

Kate: Non, non, non…

Gilbert (dans un éclat de rire): On fait moins la fière maintenant, hein? Bon, je vous laisse, je crois que l'on ne se reverra plus…

Danny put voir de la terreur dans les yeux de Kate. Elle se mit à trembler et à respirer rapidement, jetant des regards apeurés autour d'elle. Elle avait réussi à rester forte et courageuse jusqu'ici, mais à présent elle n'y arrivait plus.

Kate: Non! Non! Gilbert, laissez-moi sortir, Gilbert! Pitié!

Elle se mit à pleurer et à frapper violemment la porte avec ses poings. Ensuite, elle commença à faire les cent pas, toujours en haletant, alors que la pièce semblait devenir de plus en plus petite. Elle prit un le coussin du fauteuil et le jeta à travers la pièce en hurlant.

Kate: Gilbert! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait…Gilbert!!

Kate craquait totalement. Elle avait déjà l'impression de manquer d'air et sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler et elle se sentait devenir folle, tellement la peur qu'elle ressentait était puissante. Danny ne pouvait que trop imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait endurer. Il la regarda se débattre contre son angoisse, impuissant, une main posée sur sa bouche. Vivian, Sam et Martin, eux aussi, avaient leurs yeux fixés sur la vidéo, observant Kate crier et pleurer.

Kate (criant): Au secours, sortez-moi de là, à l'aide.

Elle s'adossa contre un mur et se laissa glisser par terre en sanglotant.

Kate: D-Danny, où es-tu? Danny…

La vidéo s'arrêta là. Danny continua à regarder l'écran en murmurant son prénom. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et il l'essuya rageusement.

Danny: Je vais tuer ce salopard!

Victor Fitzgerald qui avait également visionné la vidéo s'approcha de Danny.

Victor: Contrôlez-vous Danny, je sais combien cette situation peut être difficile pour vous, mais vous devez absolument garder votre calme. Surtout maintenant.

Martin regarda son père et pour une fois, ressentit de la fierté. Son ton était amical et ses yeux remplis de compassion. Il l'avait vu que très rarement se conduire de la sorte. Mais ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet sur Danny. Il était hors de lui et plus personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Danny: Ne me demandez pas ça, monsieur. J'en suis incapable, v-vous avez vu ce qu'il lui a fait? Vous avez vu dans quel état elle est?

Victor: Oui, et il payera croyez-moi, je ferai tout pour. Mais donnez à Jack une chance. J'ai beaucoup de choses à lui reprocher, mais c'est un bon agent.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Entre temps, en salle d'interrogatoire…

Gilbert Morrison s'était installé confortablement, n'étant en aucun cas intimidé. Il n'avait répondu à aucune question de Jack et rigolait à ses menaces. Jack s'approcha de lui, le leva de sa chaise et le jeta contre le mur. Gilbert le regarda, l'air amusé.

Gilbert: Vous allez faire quoi? Me tuer? Me frapper? Je vous en prie, je suis tout à vous…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire et se dirigea vers Danny et Victor.

Jack: On n'en tirera rien, cet homme est fou. Il n'a pas peur de mourir, ni de souffrir.

Danny: Laisse-moi y aller, crois-moi, je le ferai parler.

Jack: Danny, ça ne sert à rien. On va devoir trouver un autre moyen. Il a sûrement dû laisser un indice dans son appartement ou…

Victor (l'interrompant): Et s'il n'y a rien?

Ils commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire. L'équipe se mit à fouiller dans les affaires ramenées de chez Gilbert et après un quart d'heure, Jack laissa Danny parler à Gilbert. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas se contrôler, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Danny rentra dans la salle d'interrogatoire et s'assit en face de Gilbert.

Gilbert: Danny, j'attendais ta visite. Comment vas-tu?

Danny fut envahi d'images violentes. Il aurait voulu plonger dessus et le frapper.

Danny: Où est Kate?

Gilbert: Oh, ça fait deux jours que tu me poses la même question, tu es un homme plutôt constant Danny…

Danny sentit son cœur battre dans ses tempes alors que sa migraine, qui s'était atténuée, refaisait surface.

Gilbert: Comme je te l'ais dit, elle est enfermée quelque part. Par contre pour l'heure de sa mort, je suis désolé, ce ne sera sûrement pas 19h45.

Danny: Comment ça?

Non, on ne pouvait pas encore lui retirer du temps.

Gilbert: Oh j'ai dit 19h45, de cette façon, ça faisait deux jours et c'était plus facile pour toi. Mais à vrai dire, j'ignore quand elle va mourir. Peut-être avant, peut-être après…

Danny (fronçant les sourcils): Mais de quoi tu parles?

Gilbert: Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tout dépend de comment réagit Kate. J'ai coupé le système d'aération à 12h30. Si elle arrive à se contrôler, elle aura assez d'air pour tenir au-delà de 19h45, mais au contraire, si elle panique et brûle tout l'oxygène, elle mourra asphyxiée avant. Il faut aussi penser qu'elle va respirer son propre dioxyde de carbone, ce qui est assez mauvais pour sa santé je dois le dire.

Danny repensa à la cassette vidéo. Kate respirait très vite sous le coup de la terreur, en aucun cas elle n'économisait l'air qu'elle avait.

Gilbert (rigolant): Oui, je sais…Kate gaspille son oxygène.

Encore ces images violentes.

Danny: Tu es complètement fou, tu le sais ça? Ca doit être difficile de perdre un fils, mais je n'y suis pour rien. Il a commis des crimes, j'ai témoigné contre lui. Ca s'arrête là. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai poignardé!

Gilbert: N'essaye pas de fuir tes responsabilités. Tu t'es acharné contre lui au tribunal, tu t'es acharné contre un innocent et par ta faute, il est mort.

Danny (hurlant): Ton fils avait violé six adolescentes!

Gilbert: Tu mens, tout ça c'est des mensonges pour te disculper. Mais tu es coupable Danny. Tu es coupable de meurtre envers mon fils et envers d'autres personnes. Sur combien de personnes as-tu tiré Danny? Combien de personnes as-tu tué sous couvert de la loi? Tu es un être sans cœur et tu dois payer pour ça.

Danny (toujours en hurlant): C-c'était de la légitime défense. Tu crois que j'aime faire ça? Tu crois que j'aime tirer sur quelqu'un? Tu crois que je ne suis pas hanté les vies que j'ai prises??

Gilbert: A mon avis, tu ne l'es pas assez. Je t'ai observé, Danny, rire avec tes amis, conduire ton neveu à un match de foot, embrasser Kate…Tu souriais beaucoup pour un homme hanté. Alors comme tu ne méritais pas ton bonheur, je te l'ai enlevé.

Danny se leva, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui mit un coup de poing dans le visage. Gilbert tomba par terre et se releva, la bouche en sang.

Gilbert: C'est la partie où tu me tabasses?

Danny: C'est toi qui aimes tuer. C'est ce qui a de différent entre toi et moi, je ne prends aucun plaisir à faire souffrir les gens.

Gilbert: Vraiment? Dis-moi que tu n'as pas eu envie de frapper…Dis-moi que tu n'as pas aimé ça!

Danny l'empoigna par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

Danny: Tu n'es même plus un être humain. Maintenant, tu vas me dire où est Kate…

Gilbert: Non.

Il dégaina son arme et la plaqua contre la tempe.

Danny: Je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer, je suis un homme sans cœur, c'est toi qui l'as dit.

Gilbert: Oui, mais tu ne le feras pas. Je suis le seul à savoir où est Kate…

Danny: Et si je te tire une balle dans le genou?

Il put lire brièvement la peur dans le regard de Gilbert, mais elle disparut rapidement.

Gilbert (souriant): A toi de choisir, le gauche ou le droit…

Danny secoua la tête. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi fou. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il irait jusqu'au bout et que le faire souffrir ne servirait à rien. Néanmoins, il voulut vérifier. Il rangea son arme dans son holster et le frappa, encore et encore, réalisant avec horreur que ça lui faisait du bien. Gilbert ne se débattit même pas, se contentant de rigoler.

Gilbert: Je t'avais dit que t'étais un être violent!

Danny le fit taire d'un autre coup de poing.

Gilbert: Elle va mourir, Danny!

Danny arrêta de frapper. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à tourner dans la pièce.

Danny: et si je tue Victor Fitzgerald?

Gilbert: Ca changerait la donne, bien entendu. Cet homme me répugne et j'aimerais le voir mort. De plus, ta vie serait foutue…

Danny: Tu relâcherais Kate?

Gilbert: Oui, c'était les règles de départ, non?

Danny réfléchit un instant. Etait-il capable de commettre un tel acte? Il n'en savait rien. Ce qu'il savait par contre, c'était que Kate allait mourir bientôt. Son visage apparut dans son esprit et il dut retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Il voulait que tout ça s'arrête, il voulait retrouver Kate, il voulait dormir, il voulait que cette horrible migraine s'en aille, il voulait…

Gilbert: Réfléchis Danny, c'est le Député Fitzgerald ou la jolie brune qui partage ta vie.

Danny: Je ne pourrais pas faire ça.

Gilbert: Tant pis.

A ce moment, le téléphone mural se mit à sonner et Danny décrocha.

Danny: ah?…oui…okay, je l'amène.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Gilbert.

Danny: Viens avec moi.

Gilbert: Où va-t-on?

Danny: Je n'en sais rien, tu es transféré ailleurs. Jack ne m'en a pas dit plus.

Gilbert: Il y a un manque cruel de communication entre toi et ton patron.

Danny: Ferme-la!

Il sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire, Gilbert se tenant légèrement courbé à cause des coups qu'il avait reçus. Jack, qui les regardait arriver de loin, le remarqua et sut que Danny avait perdu le contrôle et l'avait tabassé. Quand ils arrivèrent au milieu du couloir, Danny aperçut Victor Fitzgerald qui sortait de l'open space. Il se tourna vers Gilbert.

Danny: Je te hais, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Ensuite, il prit son arme, la pointa en direction du père de Martin et fit feu. Victor s'écroula sur le coup et Sam se précipita sur lui. Elle leva les yeux vers Jack.

Sam: Il est mort.

"Papa!" Martin venait d'assister à la scène sans pouvoir réagir.

Jack semblait groggy. Il se reprit ensuite, dégaina machinalement son arme et cria.

Jack: Danny, lâche ton arme tout de suite!

Il s'exécuta sur-le-champ. Il la posa à terre et leva doucement les mains en l'air.

Danny: Je suis désolé Martin, je suis désolé…

Gilbert n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il l'avait donc fait finalement. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable. Son plan se passait de mieux en mieux. Il vit que Danny tournait les yeux vers lui.

Danny: Où est-elle?

_16:25 _


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Jack fit signe à Vivian de s'occuper de Gilbert tandis qu'avec son pied, il reculait l'arme de Danny et lui passait les menottes. De son côté, Sam s'était levée et retenait Martin, toujours choqué par ce qu'il avait vu.

Jack: Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Danny? Tu es devenu complètement fou?

Mais Danny ne se souciait pas de son patron, il continuait à regarder Gilbert dans les yeux.

Danny (criant): Où est-elle? Tu me le dois, j'ai fait ce que tu voulais, dis-moi où elle est!

Comme Gilbert Morrison ne répondait pas, Danny fit un pas dans sa direction, mais Jack le retint, l'empêchant de s'approcher de lui. Hors de lui, Danny se débattit en hurlant alors que Gilbert se mettait à rire.

Danny: Dis-moi où elle est, salopard!

Gilbert: Très bien Danny, tu as été un gentil garçon alors je vais te dire où tu peux la trouver. Elle est dans un entrepôt, à une demi-heure de chez moi.

Jack sentit Danny se détendre et il demanda à Vivian d'emmener Gilbert. Ensuite il poussa Danny dans un bureau et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Jack: Tu as ce que tu voulais.

Danny: Oui. Tu m'enlèves ces menottes maintenant?

Jack: Tu es calmé?

Danny: Jack, tu n'es pas sérieux?

Jack: Tu semblais hors de contrôle, il n'y a pas un instant.

Danny: Il fallait qu'il y croie non? Bon, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas eu de mal à faire semblant.

Jack: Enfin, il y a cru…

Danny: Oui, Martin aussi malheureusement. Tu as vu son visage? Enfin je le comprends, ce n'est pas tous les jours que ton meilleur ami assassine ton père.

Jack: Il s'en remettra, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, je vais aller chercher l'adresse où on pourra trouver Kate.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Danny le héla.

Danny: Jack, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose?

Jack sourit, lui fit signe de tourner et lui retira les menottes. Danny soupira, se massant les poignets. Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement et son visage était très pâle.

Jack: On va la retrouver Danny.

Danny: Oui, tu as raison, je…

Jack: Prends cinq minutes, ok?

Martin se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sam et s'agenouilla, les yeux écarquillés devant le corps de son père. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait, n'ayant pas encore accusé le choc. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour prendre celle de son père, il le vit bouger et ouvrir les yeux. Martin secoua la tête, ne comprenant plus rien. Il avait bien vu Danny tirer sur lui et entendu Sam dire qu'il était mort. Quand Victor déboutonna sa chemise pour vérifier son gilet par-balles, il comprit seulement.

_Une demi-heure auparavant…_

_Danny: Laisse-moi y aller, crois-moi, je le ferai parler._

_Jack: Danny, ça ne sert à rien. On va devoir trouver un autre moyen. Il a sûrement dû laisser un indice dans son appartement ou…_

_Victor (l'interrompant): Et s'il n'y a rien?_

_Jack: Vous voyez une autre solution?_

_Victor: Oui, que l'agent Taylor me tue…_

_Danny: Pardon?_

_Victor: C'est ce que ce Gilbert Morrison veut non? Et comme il a simulé sa propre mort, on va le prendre à son propre jeu. L'agent Taylor l'interroge, revient avec lui, puis me tire dessus. Je n'aurai qu'à porter un gilet par-balles._

_Jack: Ca semble un peu simpliste et risqué non?_

_Victor: Oui, mais on n'a pas le choix._

_Ils discutèrent des détails pendant quelques minutes. Ils décidèrent de ne mettre que Sam dans la confidence, même si Martin devait endurer de voir son père mourir. Quand ils furent prêts, Danny se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire, mais Victor l'appela._

_Victor: Agent Taylor?_

_Danny (se retournant): Oui?_

_Victor: Ne me ratez pas._

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

_Gilbert: Réfléchis Danny, c'est le Député Fitzgerald ou la jolie brune qui partage ta vie._

_Danny: Je ne pourrais pas faire ça._

_Gilbert: Tant pis. _

_Le téléphone mural se mit à sonner et Danny décrocha._

_Jack: On a tout préparé, tu peux l'amener. Ca va aller, Danny…_

Tout cela n'avait été qu'une mise en scène, une macabre mise en scène. Avec l'aide de Sam, il aida son père à se relever.

Victor: Je suis désolé Martin, moins il y avait de gens au courant, plus ça semblait crédible.

Martin: Je suis ton fils! Tu n'as pas pensé à me mettre en début de liste des gens à prévenir? (Il soupira) Enfin, heureux de te voir en vie…

Il le prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Visiblement, les marques d'attention étaient rares dans la famille Fitzgerald. Victor le serra un peu plus contre lui, mais il poussa un léger cri de douleur.

Martin: Oui, je sais, ça fait mal même avec un gilet. Crois-moi, c'est pire sans…

Victor (sachant à quoi il faisait allusion): Je me doute. C'est moi qui ai eu peur ce jour-là.

Ils se regardèrent, sans échanger un mot. Il n'y avait pas eu de grandes effusions ni de belles paroles, mais soudainement, ils étaient devenus très proches. Du moins, pour quelques instants…

Jack entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire où était retenu Gilbert. Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, Vivian se précipita vers lui.

Viv: Qu'as-tu fait de Danny? Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Enfin si je peux comprendre, il était à bout, mais de là à tuer Victor Fitzgerald…C'est affreux. Oh et Martin, ça doit être horrible pour lui.

Jack (d'un air sérieux): Oui je sais. Va voir comment il va, il aura besoin de ta présence. Je m'occupe de lui.

Vivian acquiesça. Elle était à peine sortie de la salle qu'elle aperçut Victor au loin dans le couloir, bien en vie, discutant avec son fils. Elle comprit plus vite que Martin.

Jack toisa Gilbert du regard. Ce dernier avait toujours un petit sourire sadique sur le visage. Il était heureux, son plan se déroulait à merveille. C'était encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, Frank et sa maman pouvaient être fiers de lui.

Gilbert: Alors, votre petit agent a craqué? C'est un tueur je vous l'avais dit…

Jack: Il aurait dû commencer par vous.

Gilbert: Il m'a déjà roué de coups, ce n'est déjà pas mal. Et croyez-moi, il y a prit du plaisir… Pauvre garçon, il est tellement pathétique. Maintenant que sa vie est réduite à néant, je me sens mieux…

Jack sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il ne supportait pas l'entendre parler ainsi de Danny. Il devait néanmoins se contrôler alors il prit une grande respiration, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

Jack: Où est Kate?

Gilbert: Vous vous êtes donné le mot n'est-ce pas? Ca fait deux jours que j'entends la même question…

Jack se demanda vraiment comment Danny n'avait pas craqué plus tôt.

Gilbert: Bon vous ne semblez pas avoir le sens de l'humour. Vous avez un papier que je vous note l'adresse?

Jack lui tendit son bloc-note et Gilbert écrivit très soigneusement l'adresse qu'ils cherchaient depuis deux jours. Jack lui prit des mains sans rien dire et se dirigea vers la porte.

Gilbert: Vous savez, c'est une très jolie femme. Elle m'est sympathique, remettez-lui mes salutations.

Jack secoua la tête, abasourdi par tant de folie. Gilbert éclata de rire devant son expression…

Gilbert: et soyez aussi gentil de dire à mon petit Martin que je suis désolé pour sa perte.

Jack: J'espère que vous pourrirez en enfer, vous et votre violeur de fils.

Avant que Gilbert, qui avait perdu son sourire, n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Jack avait déjà quitté la salle. Il demanda à un agent de le surveiller et s'en alla rejoindre Danny. Il avait l'adresse. Les deux hommes, accompagnés de Martin, qui se remettait toujours du choc, se dirigèrent vers leurs voitures, branchèrent les gyrophares et démarrèrent en trombe. Jack demanda qu'une ambulance les rejoigne sur les lieux et quant à Danny, il observait la route, espérant qu'ils arriveraient à temps. Il avait encore dans la tête l'image de Kate, paniquée, gaspillant son oxygène. Un peu moins d'une heure après, ils atteignirent l'entrepôt. L'ambulance était arrivée, ainsi qu'une autre voiture de police. Danny, le cœur battant la chamade, sortit rapidement de la voiture, suivit de Jack et Martin. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrepôt désaffecté, défoncèrent la porte et se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol.

17:32

Seulement, il était vide. Aucune trace de Kate, aucune trace de vie d'ailleurs… Seule une petite table se trouvait là, avec posés dessus un vase rempli de fleurs fanées et une feuille manuscrite. Danny s'approcha, prit la feuille et lut.

Et non, elle n'est pas ici

tout seul dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Gilbert rigolait.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Danny poussa un hurlement qui résonna dans le sous-sol de l'entrepôt. Il prit la petite table en bois et la jeta si violemment qu'un des pieds se cassa. Totalement impuissants, Jack et Martin le regardèrent piquer sa crise de nerfs en silence. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider tant la situation semblait perdue. Ils n'avaient plus de mots d'espoir, plus de regards encourageants, ils n'y croyaient plus non plus. Tout ce que put faire Jack fut de soutenir Danny qui, ayant fini d'exprimer sa rage et sa peine, se mit à chanceler et trembler violemment. Martin demanda aux policiers présents sur les lieux de remonter, ne voulant pas qu'ils voient son ami dans cet état. Il était mort d'inquiétude pour Danny et il savait qu'ils ne retrouveraient certainement plus Kate vivante, s'ils la retrouvaient un jour. Gilbert préférait mourir que de dire où elle était et il n'y avait aucun indice dans son appartement. Quant à Mac, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'origine du dernier appel de Gilbert. Martin observa Danny, qui plié en deux, essayait de reprendre son souffle. Ce dernier tourna son regard vers Jack, qui le tenait toujours pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Danny (les larmes aux yeux): Elle est morte Jack.

Jack: Non Danny, elle est toujours en vie, il y a…il y a…

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, mais il n'arriva jamais à prononcer cette phrase. Où se trouvait l'espoir maintenant? Jack savait mentir, mais cette fois-ci il en était incapable. D'ailleurs Danny n'aurait pas cru ses mensonges, on aurait dit un homme dont l'âme avait été arrachée.

Jack: Danny, je ne vais pas te mentir. Kate est peut-être déjà morte, peut-être pas…Tu sais, si elle a eu une crise de panique, c'est possible qu'elle soit tombée dans les pommes. Auquel cas, elle consomme beaucoup moins d'oxygène. Tant que tout espoir n'est pas perdu, il faut que tu tiennes. On va rentrer et le faire parler, quel que soit le moyen, ce monstre parlera. Tiens le coup Danny, tiens le coup…

_17: 47 _

Danny ne répondit pas, son menton tremblait et son teint livide ressortait avec l'éclairage du sous-sol. Il finit par hocher la tête et se redressa doucement, alors que ses yeux éteints revenaient peu à peu à la vie. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant. Tant qu'il lui restait des forces, il allait se battre pour la trouver. Seulement des forces, il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de deux jours et a part un sandwich ingéré la veille, il n'avait pas mangé non plus. Tout cela combiné au stress et à l'émotion, il se sentait très faible. Il soupira, la migraine qu'il traînait depuis de longues heures le faisant énormément souffrir.

Jack regarda Danny se tenir droit devant lui, avec présent dans ses yeux ce qui restait de sa volonté. Suivis par Martin, ils regagnèrent leurs voitures, Jack soutenant Danny qui titubait. L'ambulance était déjà repartie et seuls restaient les policiers qui, les yeux fixés sur Danny, se demandaient ce qui se passait. Martin, encore une fois, leur demanda de s'en aller, le malheur de son ami n'étant pas un spectacle.

Pendant tout le voyage, Danny resta silencieux, observant le cadran de sa montre. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un jour ressentir autant de haine pour un objet. Jack ne savait que dire. Il avait toujours trouvé les mots pour lui parler, le connaissant depuis longtemps, mais à présent il ne trouvait rien à dire. Il se remémora la dernière année qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Danny avait vécu beaucoup de moments difficiles: la disparition de Rafi; la maladie de Vivian, à qui il était fort attaché; la fusillade…Il se souvint aussi qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec lui et à présent il regrettait le mur qui s'était construit entre eux. Ils n'avaient plus la même relation et il en souffrait. Il appréciait particulièrement Danny, il l'avait toujours apprécié, depuis le moment où il était entré dans son bureau pour son entretien d'embauche. Kate avait réussi à apaiser Danny pendant ces moments difficiles, mais ce n'était plus pareil. La distance qui les séparait ne faisait que s'agrandir et il savait que si Kate venait à mourir, il perdrait Danny pour toujours. Il s'en voulait, pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de trouver les mots qu'il fallait? L'expérience et son diplôme de psychologie ne l'aidaient pas cette fois-ci, il ne trouvait aucune parole réconfortante. Danny fut celui qui brisa le silence.

Danny: Si Kate…enfin si on la retrouve morte, laisse-moi seul avec lui, s'il te plait.

Jack garda le silence alors que Danny recommença à regarder sa montre, une lueur de folie passant dans ses yeux. Quoi qu'il put arriver, personne ne sortirait indemne de cette histoire, Jack le savait. Il serra un peu plus le volant, se sentant soudainement fatigué. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. Il ne pouvait plus supporter toutes les horreurs qu'il voyait ni tous les pleurs qu'il entendait. Cependant, tous les jours il était là, tous les jours il mettait ton son énergie à retrouver ces inconnus. Il aurait voulu retrouver son innocence, mais il l'avait perdue depuis trop longtemps.

_18:45_

Martin avait prévenu Viv et Sam, alors elles s'attendaient à ce que Danny soit dans un mauvais état. Néanmoins, la réalité dépassait de loin ce qu'elles avaient imaginé. On aurait dit un fantôme qui déambulait dans les couloirs. Vivian eut les larmes aux yeux en l'apercevant et elle regarda Jack avec impuissance.

Danny: Je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, je reviens.

Tout le monde le regarda se diriger vers les toilettes. Ensuite Martin s'approcha de Sam et baissa la tête, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Martin: Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider…

Il sentit que Sam prenait sa main dans la sienne et il la serra doucement. Jack fronçait les sourcils, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

De son côté, Danny venait de se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage, bien que son corps fut glacé. L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir lui faisait peur. Ce n'était pas son teint livide, ni les cernes qu'il avait qui l'inquiétait, mais la dureté qu'avait pris son regard. Il sortit son pistolet et la regarda avec attention, ensuite il l'arma et sortit des toilettes. Mais au lieu de rejoindre ses amis, il se dirigea vers la salle où était retenu Gilbert.

…: Donne-moi ton arme Danny.

Il se retourna pour voir Jack qui se tenait devant lui, l'air sérieux.

Danny: Je ne vais pas le tuer, juste lui tirer dessus.

Jack: Ca ne servira à rien, tu le sais.

Danny (rigolant nerveusement): Ca me détendra.

Jack soupira, continuant de fixer Danny. Ce dernier secoua la tête, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit son pistolet.

Danny: Je deviens fou Jack…

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand il eut une idée. Il leva les yeux vers Jack.

Danny: Joshua Morrison est toujours dans nos bureaux, non? Il pourrait lui parler. Ils sont frères, ça représente quelque chose.

Jack: On peut tenter le coup, je vais lui demander…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Joshua attendait dans un des bureaux, lisant le même magazine depuis une heure. Un agent était venu le prévenir de ne pas s'inquiéter pour les coups de feu et il se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il releva la tête et vit entrer l'homme qui l'avait interrogé. Il semblait très soucieux et on pouvait voir qu'il était fatigué.

Jack: M. Morrison, ehm…votre frère est dans nos bureaux.

Joshua: Alors il est bien en vie, hein?

Jack: Oui, et nous aimerions que vous lui parliez.

Joshua: Que je lui pa….non, non, non, non, non…

Jack: On n'a pas vraiment le choix, la vie d'une jeune femme est en jeu et…

Joshua: Je vous comprends, mais même si j'acceptais de le faire, ça ne servirait à rien. Il ne m'aime pas, quant à moi, je le hais et j'en ai peur.

Jack: Lui n'a peur de rien, mais s'il vous voit, ça le fera peut-être réagir. Ecoutez, il a enlevé la petite amie d'un de nos agents et l'a enfermée dans une pièce. Elle risque d'étouffer d'un moment à l'autre, alors, s'il vous plaît, faites un effort.

Joshua: Enfermée dans une pièce, vous dites?

Jack: Oui, il la filme en permanence, il est totalement fou. On a vraiment bes…

Joshua (l'interrompant, les sourcils froncés): Vous avez les vidéos?

Jack: Oui, pourquoi?

Joshua: Je peux les voir?

Jack accompagna Joshua Morrison dans l'open space et rembobina la cassette qui se trouvait dans le magnétoscope. Sam tira gentiment Danny pour l'empêcher de regarder ça une seconde fois. Quand il fut hors de la pièce, Jack appuya sur le bouton play et on put de nouveau voir Kate, en pleine crise d'angoisse. Joshua sentit ses jambes chanceler et il s'assit sur le coin d'un bureau.

Jack: Je sais, c'est horrible…

Joshua: Oui mais ce n'est pas ça. Je connais cet endroit.

Soudain chacun sentit l'espoir renaître et le silence tomba dans la pièce. Jack fit signe à Joshua de continuer.

Joshua: Il a fait des modifications, mais je suis presque sûr que c'est là. Je ne veux pas l'excuser mais notre mère était très cruelle, en particulier avec Gilbert. Pourtant il lui vouait et lui voue toujours une admiration sans bornes. Je la détestais et j'étais son préféré, comme quoi…Enfin peu importe; le fait est qu'elle nous infligeait certains supplices. Comme nous mettre dehors en sous-vêtements alors qu'il gelait ou nous enfermer dans une pièce fermée par un sas. Personne n'en a jamais rien su. Elle est morte et notre passé a été enterré avec elle. Cette pièce-là ressemble énormément à celle dans laquelle nous étions enfermés autrefois. Elle se trouve à la cave.

Jack: Dans votre ancienne maison?

Joshua: Oui, j'en ai hérité, mais je n'en voulais pas. Je n'y jamais mis les pieds et je ne l'ai jamais vendue, l'argent aurait été maudit. Il a les clefs, il peut y aller quand il veut…

Jack: L'adresse?

_19:09_

Enfin Jack pouvait lui dire quelque chose d'encourageant. Il s'approcha de Danny et lui raconta tout. Comme s'il avait reçu un choc électrique, Danny sembla reprendre vie et suivit Jack jusqu'au parking pour prendre la voiture. Ne laissant pas le temps à Jack de protester, il s'installa derrière le volant et mit le gyrophare. Il roula comme un fou en direction de l'ancienne maison des Morrison, manquant à plusieurs reprises de provoquer un accident. Ce n'était pas tant la vitesse qui était dangereuse mais le manque de sommeil. Il clignait plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre conscience et ses réflexes étaient nettement amoindris. Cependant, ils arrivèrent sains et saufs devant la maison. Elle était reculée des autres et tellement sinistre qu'on se demandait comment des enfants avaient pu vivre dans un endroit pareil. Jack avait de nouveau demandé une ambulance et elle se tenait là, les secouristes prêts à aider. Danny ouvrit la porte avec les clefs de Joshua Morrison et suivi par Jack et deux secouristes, il descendit à la cave.

_19:41_

Dans cet endroit sombre et humide se trouvait une table sur laquelle étaient posés un écran de télévision allumé et un micro. Danny regarda l'écran avec effroi, Kate était allongée au sol, inerte. Il prit le micro et cria plusieurs fois son nom, mais elle ne bougea pas.

Jack: Danny, elle est là.

Il pointa son doigt en direction d'une pièce fermée par un sas métallique, d'où plusieurs fils sortaient. Ils tournèrent la poignée et ouvrirent la porte. Danny se précipita à terre, recula les cheveux de Kate et mit deux doigts sur son cou.

Danny: Elle est vivante!! Mais son pouls est très faible…Kate, tu m'entends? Réveille-toi mon amour, Kate!

Jack: Viens Danny, laisse les secouristes s'occuper d'elle.

Ils la sortirent de la pièce sur un brancard et la transportèrent jusqu'à l'ambulance. Elle était placée sous oxygène, cependant elle n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre conscience. Danny monta dans l'ambulance avec elle, ne lui lâchant pas la main, alors que Jack suivait derrière.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Au service des personnes disparues, la tension était à son comble. Ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles et chacun imaginait le pire. Quand le téléphone de Martin se mit à sonner, tout le monde retint son souffle. Il décrocha et très vite un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Martin: Ils l'ont retrouvée en vie.

Sam: Oh merci mon Dieu…

Et elle plongea dans les bras de Martin alors que tout le monde dans l'open space soupirait de soulagement. Martin se tourna vers Vivian.

Martin: Viv, tu peux sonner aux parents de Kate et leur annoncer qu'on a retrouvé leur fille?

Vivian: Je le fais tout de suite.

Elle souriait, mais ses mains tremblaient tant l'émotion était forte.

Martin: Moi, j'ai quelqu'un à voir…

Il sortit de l'open space et se dirigea vers la salle où était retenu Gilbert Morrison. Quand il entra, ce dernier le regarda, un rictus méchant au coin des lèvres. Martin s'assit tranquillement et l'observa en silence. La sensation étrange qu'il avait ressentie lors de leur première rencontre était toujours aussi présente.

Gilbert: Martin, quelle bonne surprise! Il ne manquait plus que toi…Je peux t'appeler Martin?

Martin: Non. Ce sera agent Fitzgerald pour toi.

Gilbert: Comme vous voudrez _agent Fitzgerald…_qu'allez-vous faire? Me tuer? Me frapper? Je pourrais comprendre vous savez. Votre père est décédé, Kate est sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est et Danny doit être dans un état pitoyable.

Il se balança sur deux pieds de chaise en rigolant. Martin se leva doucement et s'approcha de lui tout en continuant à le dévisager. Ensuite, il jeta un coup de pied dans la chaise et Gilbert tomba en arrière. Martin posa un genou sur son cou, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Il n'aurait pas fallu le pousser beaucoup pour qu'il se mette à appuyer un peu plus fort. Avant qu'il n'eut eu le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et Victor Fitzgerald apparut, l'air sérieux.

Victor: Martin!

Martin : Ecoute, je…

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, son père fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué Gilbert Morrison coincé sous le genou de son fils.

Victor: J'ai appris les bonnes nouvelles. Kate Buckley est en vie alors?

Martin: Oui, ils l'ont emmenée à l'hôpital, mais on l'a retrouvée.

Victor: Je suis content que cette histoire soit terminée, surtout de cette façon. Je ne peux imaginer ce que ça doit représenter pour l'agent Taylor…enfin pour Danny. Dis, tu as quelque chose sous ton genou.

Martin: Oui, je sais, j'ai remarqué.

Victor: Ne va pas te salir.

Martin (souriant): Je ferai attention.

Victor: Tu viens manger à la maison samedi? Ca ferait très plaisir à ta mère…à moi aussi

Martin: Très bonne idée, à samedi alors…Papa.

Victor fit un léger sourire et quitta la salle. Martin reporta de nouveau son attention sur Gilbert, dont les yeux étaient remplis d'incompréhension.

Martin: C'était mon père, mais je crois que tu le connais. Il va très bien, si tu tiens à le savoir. Kate aussi d'ailleurs. Danny va aller mieux, donc, en gros, ton plan a échoué. Tu vas pourrir en prison et crois-moi, on fera tous en sorte que soit horrible pour toi. Le temps va te sembler TRES LONG, tu peux me faire confiance. Ensuite tu mourras seul, comme tu le mérites et tu iras en enfer, rejoindre ton fils et le monstre qui t'a servi de mère.

Martin se releva et sortit de la pièce, satisfait. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant fut que Kate s'en sorte sans séquelles.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Danny faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, attendant avec anxiété des nouvelles de Kate. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée dans l'ambulance et il était vraiment inquiet.

…: Danny, comment va-t-elle?

Il se retourna pour voir Jack qui venait d'arriver.

Danny: Je n'en sais rien, les médecins l'examinent toujours.

Jack essaya de le rassurer et peu de temps après, un docteur s'approcha d'eux.

Danny: Dites-moi qu'elle va bien…

Docteur: Oui, rassurez-vous. Seulement elle va avoir besoin de repos. Elle souffre d'épuisement et de déshydratation. De plus, elle a fait une légère intoxication au dioxyde de carbone, des suites de son enfermement. Elle dort pour le moment, nous lui avons donné un sédatif. Côté santé, il n'y aura pas de séquelles, mais du point de vue psychologie, c'est autre chose. Elle aura besoin de vous.  
Danny: Je ne la quitterai pas une seule seconde.

Docteur: Encore une chose, M. Taylor. Vous nous avez prévenu qu'il y avait des chances qu'elle soit enceinte. Nous avons fait des tests et ils sont positifs. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas fait de fausse couche, vu les épreuves qu'elle a traversées.

Danny: A-alors, je vais être papa?

Docteur: Oui, félicitations!

Danny se mit à rire de joie alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Danny: Je peux la voir?

Docteur: Oui, elle est chambre 316. Mais elle a besoin de repos, alors n'essayez pas de la réveiller. Je me doute que vous avez terriblement envie de lui parler, mais plus tard.

Danny acquiesça en souriant. Mais quand il voulut se diriger vers sa chambre, sa tête se mit à tourner et il chancela. Jack se précipita vers lui et le fit asseoir. S'agenouillant devant lui, le médecin prit la tension de Danny, qui, bien évidemment était très basse.

Docteur: Depuis quand n'avez-vous plus dormi?

Danny: Je ne sais plus…

Docteur: Mangé?

Danny: Pareil.

Docteur: Vous êtes pas mal arrangé aussi. Il vous faut dormir.

Danny: Non, non, il faut que je voie Kate et…

Docteur: Soyez raisonnable, vous êtes au bout du rouleau. Je vais vous donner un médicament pour remonter votre tension, mais si vous ne dormez pas et si vous ne mangez pas, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Restez ici, je reviens….

Danny regarda le médecin s'éloigner puis tourna son regard vers Jack. Soudain, il se remit à trembler et pleura, alors que la tension se relâchait. Son corps fut bientôt secoué de sanglots nerveux et Jack passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Jack: C'est fini Danny, ça va aller…

Après un moment, Danny parvint à se calmer et il essuya ses larmes avec sa manche. Le médecin s'approcha de lui et lui donna le médicament ainsi qu'un soda, pour lui donner un peu de sucre dans le sang. Danny le remercia et se leva ensuite très lentement, essayant de tenir droit.

Danny: Jack…Je te dois tout. Si toi et l'équipe n'aviez pas été là, Kate…enfin, merci.

Jack(souriant): Arrête de parler et va la rejoindre.

Danny lui sourit en retour et se dirigea vers la chambre. Avant d'entrer, il retira sa montre et la jeta dans la poubelle. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et aperçut Kate, endormie paisiblement. Il eut de nouveau envie de pleurer mais se retint. Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa son visage longuement, ne réalisant pas encore qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée saine et sauve. Ensuite, il se pencha et embrassa son front délicatement. Ils étaient réunis. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, lui prit la main de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse encore et seulement il se permit de s'endormir. Dix minutes plus tard, les Buckley entrèrent silencieusement dans la chambre de leur fille.

_1:23 a.m._

Danny se débattit dans son sommeil en criant.

Danny: Kate! Tu ne peux pas mourir, Kate!!

Il sentit une main le secouer et il sortit de son cauchemar. Il ouvrit les yeux et son visage fut la première chose qu'il vit. Elle était assise sur le lit, souriant.

Kate: Tu sais, je n'en ai pas l'intention…

Danny ne répondit rien mais continua à l'observer. Son visage lui avait tellement manqué, il avait cru ne jamais la revoir.

Kate: Danny, j'attends la partie où tu m'embrasses…

Il rigola et s'approcha d'elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il la serra ensuite tout contre lui et embrassa ses cheveux en murmurant son nom. Jamais plus ils ne seraient séparés, il s'en fit la promesse.

Danny: Comment te sens-tu?

Kate: Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas…

Danny: Tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer forte ma puce, je sais par quoi tu es passée.

Kate (sa voix se brisant): Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie…

Danny: on l'a arrêté, il ne te fera jamais plus aucun mal.

Danny la serra un peu plus fort. La haine qu'il ressentait pour Gilbert Morrison était loin de diminuer.

Danny: c'est de ma faute…

Kate le repoussa doucement et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Kate: Comment ça?

Danny: Si je n'avais pas arrêté son fils, jamais tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mon boulot t'a mise en danger. Tu as failli mourir et…

Kate: Tu n'es pas responsable Danny. Tu fais un métier à risques, mais je les connais. Ce malade m'a enlevée, c'est lui le coupable. Et puis tu m'as retrouvée, non? J'étais sûre que tu viendrais…

Danny (baissant les yeux): Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre.

Kate caressa sa joue et frotta son front contre le sien.

Kate: Je suis là.

Il sourit et ils s'embrassèrent encore alors que les Buckley entraient dans la chambre, heureux de voir leur fille réveillée. Ils étaient allés chercher un café pour tenir le reste de la nuit. Les retrouvailles furent heureuses et chargées d'émotions, la maman de Kate laissant de temps à autres échapper quelques larmes. Elle fut aussi très gentille avec Danny, le remerciant encore et encore de leur avoir ramené leur fille. Danny décida de laisser Kate seule un peu avec ses parents et quitta la chambre un petit moment. Il fut surpris de trouver Jack attendant dans le couloir.

Danny(souriant): Jack, tu sais, tu devrais dormir aussi.

Jack: Ca va, je tiens. Comment va-t-elle?

Danny: Elle s'est réveillée. Physiquement, ça a l'air d'aller. Pour le reste, même si elle veut paraître forte, elle ne peut cacher la peur qu'elle a eue.

Jack: Elle aura besoin de temps, vous aurez besoin de temps.

Danny baissa la tête.

Danny: Je vais démissionner …

Jack: Quoi? Danny, ce n'était pas ta faute!

Danny: Ce n'est pas que ça…J'aurais pu le tuer Jack, vraiment. Et j'ai ressenti du soulagement à le frapper. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais ressenti une haine pareille et je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise. Et je n'arrête pas de penser aux personnes que j'ai tuées. Peut-être qu'il a raison, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

Jack: Danny! Ne le laisse pas te détruire. Ce que tu as ressenti était normal compte tenu des circonstances. Tu étais épuisé, stressé et il faisait tout pour te casser. Ne le laisse pas gagner. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Danny, un ami dévoué et un des meilleurs agents que je connaisse. Ecoute, tu es encore sous le choc…Prends tout le temps qu'il faudra pour récupérer et t'occuper de Kate. Quand ça ira mieux et si tu veux toujours le faire, j'accepterai ta démission. (Souriant) Ca me brisera le cœur, mais je l'accepterai.

Danny: D'accord…

Jack (lui tendant une carte): Tiens, je sais que tu n'es pas très fan des psys, mais celui-là est très bon. Il a l'habitude des stress post-traumatiques.

Danny prit la carte en souriant doucement. Les prochaines semaines allaient être difficiles et il aurait sûrement besoin d'aide. Ensuite, Jack le prit gentiment dans ses bras. Le mur entre eux était tombé.

Kate sourit quand elle vit réapparaître Danny et ses parents s'éclipsèrent pour les laisser seuls. Danny s'assit sur le lit et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

Kate: Tu sais, je me suis dit qu'en sortant de l'hôpital, je me blottirai contre toi dans notre lit et on dormira 27 jours de suite.

Danny(souriant): 27jours? Pourquoi 27 jours?

Kate: Ca me semblait un bon chiffre…

Danny: C'est parfait…J'ai, hum, j'ai appris pour le bébé.

Le visage de Kate changea d'expression. Elle se demandait comment allait réagir Danny.

Kate: Tu es…heureux?

Danny: Si je suis heureux? Oh oui je le suis, c'est …wow, je vais être papa! C'est une excellente nouvelle…Et toi? Enfin, tu…

Kate: Oui, je suis heureuse Danny…

Ils se mirent tous les deux à sourire, oubliant presque les deux jours horribles qu'ils avaient passés.

Danny: Tu sais, en gentleman, je devrais t'épouser.

Kate (souriant): C'est une demande en mariage?

Danny: J'ai toujours voulu faire ma demande de façon originale. Alors je suis là fatigué, pas rasé, pas coiffé et je n'ai même pas de bague. Veux-tu devenir ma femme?

Kate: Tu es sérieux?

Danny: Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. Je t'aime Kate et je veux t'épouser.

Elle plongea dans ses bras et il en déduisit qu'elle acceptait sa demande. Il l'embrassa très tendrement puis elle se mit à rire.

Danny: qu'y a-t-il?

Kate: On va devoir le dire à mes parents; wow tout mit ensemble, ça fait beaucoup…

Danny (souriant): Rappelle-toi qu'on va dormir 27 jours.

Kate: mmmh 27 longs jours…

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse.

Kate: Ramène-moi chez nous, Danny.


End file.
